


Magic at her Fingertips

by ghostwhispererfangirl, Meowser_Clancy



Series: Ked Universe [1]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 75,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/pseuds/ghostwhispererfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ked story. Katie Clancy has always been in love with Ned Banks, and as she goes off to college, things come to a head between them. Suddenly it's not enough for Katie just to want him, and she moves on with her life in the city; suddenly Ned, stuck in Grandview, sees just what he's been missing all along...A collab with GhostWhispererFangirl, the owner of Katie. For MORE of Katie and Ked, go to my user or to GhostWhispererFangirl's on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magic At Her Fingertips by Meowser Hotchner

A/N: So, first up, Katie isn't mine. Neither is Ned (but y'all probably know Ned from GW). Katie is a wonderful creation of GhostWhispererFangirl, and she appears in said author's story _Their Little Family._

A few basic notes for the premise of _Their Little Family_ are:

Jimel had kids earlier than they did in the show. There isn't an Aiden.

There's Katie, Aaron, Mackenzie, Lana and Emma. They're all quirky and cute and very true to w8hat Jimel's kids would be like if they'd had more than Aiden. (And if Connor Gibbs could act to save his precious little life.)

And Melinda took Jim's name. They're Jim and Melinda Clancy, not Jim Clancy and Melinda Gordon.

So in _Their Little Family_ Katie and Ned eventually get together. GhostWhispererFangirl even made a beautiful spinoff, _Lookin' in a Mirror,_ which showcases, among other things, Ked's early married life. (She and I loved the pairing so much we had to give it our own ship name.)

Anyway, she asked, I dared.

In this story, I'm going to tackle Ked.

GhostWhispererFangirl always tries to give ages at the start of her chapters.

Katie is about 18 in this one. Ned would be 22.

* * *

What Katie knew was that she'd loved Ned Banks for her entire life.

What Katie knew, down to the tips of her fingers, was that Ned would never see her as more than a sister.

She leaned against the counter of _Same As It Never Was,_ her hair in her face; she'd put it up this morning, styled it a little extra, but the heat of the day had melted it completely. The a/c was broken.

Wasn't it always broken?

She pulled her cotton shirt away from her chest, where it had most definitely begun to stick. Delia had a real estate closing today, and Katie was alone in the shop; Melinda had a doctor's appointment to make sure that her pregnancy was progressing as it should.

Katie hoped it was. She knew a little about her parents' pregnancy struggles before she herself had come along and she knew that, though appearances might deceive most people, Melinda and Jim were still cautious about pregnancies. Jim babied Melinda as much as she'd let him. Melinda even took it easy on the ghost side of things, something made easier when she had Katie to call on, which she most decidedly did.

If there were people in her life that Katie loved more than Ned Banks, they were her parents, Jim and Melinda Clancy. And her siblings, Aaron and Mackenzie.

And the newest one that Melinda was still expecting. Katie couldn't wait to meet her newest sibling, that was certain. But Melinda still had about five and a half months to go.

Katie had become a pregnancy expert this time around, actually reading up on what could go wrong (her mother wasn't as young as she could be) and what signs were good; and which were bad.

She knew that it vaguely irked Melinda that Katie had taken on Jim's protective side, but she also knew that her mother quietly loved the amount of care she was getting throughout this pregnancy, even when it edged into the ridiculous, as it had last night when Jim carried her upstairs after Melinda complained of a stubbed toe.

It really wasn't a big deal. There wasn't even a mark, but Katie grinned to remember her father's theatrics as he carried Melinda up the stairs, and the sounds that later came from her parents' room; they were always too loud. Even when they tried to be quiet, as they had last night.

Katie walked into the back of the shop, and checked the thermostat. Yep, it was edging up into the eighties.

Damn it. It was time to give up and call for help. She knew that her father was working; Aaron had driven Melinda to her appointment. But maybe, just maybe, her father had a break.

And he was so good with Melinda's cranky a/c.

Katie picked up her phone, waving her hand in front of her face in a vain attempt to cool herself off.

Hey, do you have a break coming up?

_At four, why, Katie bug?_

The a/c is broken here again and I'm melting.

_I don't think I have time for that._

Dad! I'm dying here!

_I'll send my assistant._

What? Who's your assistant?

_A/c repairmen don't reveal their secrets. He should be there soon._

Katie wracked her brain, going through her dad's list of friends and coming up empty. He mostly knew other doctors and nurses at Mercy Hospital, and none of them had any technical talents.

God. It was too hot. That was all there was to it.

She walked into the front of the shop, and reached underneath the counter. Her mother always had spare clothes here, in case something spilled or got dirty or an outfit that was just too cute to put up for display yet, but didn't fit Melinda so she couldn't keep it unless she got it tailored. Things in the third group usually took a week for Melinda to decide whether she was keeping them and spending the money to get them tailored, or just selling them anyway.

Katie hit gold, pulling out a silky and very summer appropriate sundress, that looked way better in her mind than her current outfit of jeans and a cotton sleeveless blouse.

The shop was empty. No one was out when it was this hot even inside.

She ducked into the back, not bothering to lock the front door of the shop, and tugged her jeans off.

The wind chimes sounded to signal a customer. "Just a second!" She called, unbuttoning her shirt and shoving towards the jeans. She was just pulling the dress over her head when she got a bit stuck—it had looked loose enough to get it on with unzipping it but now she was reconsidering that assumption—when she heard a throat clearing.

A male throat.

And she was standing there, in her underwear, in the middle of changing her clothes.

She gave a gigantic tug, resigning herself to her fate, and the dress came down, falling in graceful folds down her body.

"Hey, Katie. Your dad sent me over."

Her cheeks were already red. Upon the realization that it was Ned, Katie felt like she was about to have a heart attack. No! Just no. There should be some sort of universal ban against one's crush seeing oneself in an embarrassing situation.

She couldn't even speak for a few too long moments. Ned was looking anywhere but her, and yet she noticed something else: even as he avoided looking at her, there seemed to be some sort of pull: every few seconds his eyes darted back to stare at her before jerking away.

Weird.

"Sorry, I thought you were a customer and wouldn't...come in the back," Katie began. "It's so hot here. My clothes were, like, glued to my skin. It was horrible."

"I should have called or something," Ned apologized. "I just barged into the back. And you were obviously saying that I should wait..."

She cleared her throat. "Well, whatever, we've known each other so long...this is no big deal. God, you probably saw me naked when I was a baby."

Ned's cheeks grew gradually redder, and the flush spread.

She hadn't known that Ned Banks, boytoy extraordinaire at this point, could even have it in his now completely worldly soul to blush.

But blushing he was. Because he'd seen her in her underwear.

"I mean, you've got to have seen me in my swim suit too!" Katie rambled. "I've worn bikinis before."

"Yeah, there were beach trips," Ned said, now really not looking at her at all. "Okay. So your dad sent me over to look at the a/c."

"Right," Katie said, wanting to kill herself for continuing on such an awkward and humiliating topic. "Um. It's over here. Um, Ned?"

"Yeah?" He asked, hoisting a toolbox she hadn't noticed before. His arms rippled with muscles; had he ever looked quite so built before now?

"You know how to fix...things like this?" She asked, losing all sense of words as she watched him take off his long sleeved cotton shirt.

"It's crazy hot in here, you're right," he said. "I had a short fling as an electrician's assistant. And this isn't wiring, I don't think." He propped his hands on his hips, looking at the thermostat. "You know, I actually have no idea why your dad thought I'd be a good pick." Looking totally perplexed, he pressed a button on the thermostat. Nothing happened.

"Okay, maybe I should take off the covering," Ned said. "Figure out what's going on underneath all of this."

"Seems like he's already done that."

Katie jumped almost a foot in the air, turning to see a translucent woman folding her arms.

"Whoa!" She said.

Ned jerked around. "What?"

"Ghost, sorry I overreacted," Katie said immediately. "I should be more used to it by now but somethings you never get used to."

"Oh, well, go ahead and talk to...them," Ned said. "I won't blow anything up, at any rate. _Same As It Never Was_ is safe in my hands."

"I'll go out front with her," Katie agreed, noticed that her pile of clothes was still too obvious and, blushing again, leaned down to pick them up.

She had the distinct, strange feeling of someone watching her. The ghost was in front of her, so that wasn't it...she could have sworn there were eyes glued to her ass.

She jerked upright, turning to stare at Ned, who quickly turned back to the thermostat.

Good god, had Ned Banks been checking her out? After all these years of longing and unrequited feelings and ohmygod, he totally had been.

Then again, she'd been practically naked in front of him just a minute or two before so maybe it was just a guy thing.

She deflated again, shoved the clothes under the counter and walked outside with the ghost.

* * *

Once Katie had gone out front, Ned sagged against the wall. This was not something he'd anticipated at all. Jim had simply texted him to ask if Ned could find time to go check on the a/c at Melinda's shop. Ned had said yes, he'd grabbed his tools and hurried over, expecting to find Melinda waiting inside.

Instead he found Katie. A very hot...no pun intended...Katie, in the middle of changing her clothes. He'd been given such a short glimpse of her body, (was she right? Had he ever seen her in a bikini? Surely he'd have held on to that memory more tightly) which was so much like her mom's, but more toned by the virtue of the fact that she was so much taller than Melinda.

Curves. A light pink bra. Whisper defined abs that went down...to hips. Curvy hips. Light blue panties that definitely didn't match her bra.

He inhaled a little sharply at the memory, feeling a bit dizzy. He'd never before thought of Katie like this, as a girl, as a woman, as someone damned desirable...she was always just his sister...ish. They'd been close. He was older, they'd gotten...less close.

She'd hit a growth spurt, all gangly legs and stick thin all over, at about 11. Ned being fifteen, she'd been about the last thing on his radar girl wise.

And then she'd hit thirteen. All of a sudden she had hips; a booty that Ned didn't like to think about other guys thinking about. Her breasts were probably the last to come in. It seemed like overnight (well, he was in college at the time so it was probably just that he left and she was flat chested and came back for a break a while later and...) she'd grown a pair. Or, like, three cup sizes.

He hated that he knew this about her, that he remembered it so keenly. That as much as he'd tried to convince himself that Katie was like a kid sister, from probably the age fourteen onward, she hadn't been that to him.

No, she'd been...special. Alluring, but not in the way he was attracted to other girls. There was never incendiary lust or the urge to just make out with her. Okay, scratch that, there was.

But they'd been accompanied by...more. By trust and her faith in him. By wanting to always be a paragon in her eyes; to never disappoint her. By a faint, whisper thin dream of Katie as his...companion, as life passed them by. Of always being something to her, the one she went to.

But that would never be.

She was his...friend. She was too close to him. They'd known each other too long. Yeah, she had a crush on him, but Ned knew better than to take advantage of that. In the first place, Jim would kill him. Then Melinda would, followed closely by his mother. And himself.

He'd want to die if he ever hurt Katie, really hurt her. If he let himself reach out to her and just pull her in, finally, after years of wishing. Hell, until recently it would have been statutory rape if they'd...done anything.

_She's eighteen now. She's an adult. She can do what she wants._

The words whispered in his ear. He moved from the thermostat to look out into the front, to where Katie was standing on the sidewalk in an almost see through sundress that was already clinging to her skin.

He swallowed.

He'd love to as close to her as that dress was right now.

He turned back to the wall, hit a switch. The a/c came on in a quiet rush of air, immediately cooling the shop.

Ned tugged at his shirt collar as Katie walked back into the store accompanied by a customer.

The a/c hadn't been working long enough for her to notice, so he got to watch her as she helped the middle aged man, sorting through items until she found the perfect gift for his niece.

He loved watching her work. He loved watching Katie when she was in the zone, when she knew what she was doing and did it effortlessly. There was this look on her face; it only appeared in her mother's shop...and when she was writing.

He'd seen her parked under a tree at Melinda and Jim's house so many times now; he'd come over and she'd be sitting in the shade, furiously scribbling thoughts in a notebook that always got replaced at an insanely fast pace; they never lasted long, she always filled them up so fast.

As the customer departed, Katie turned around.

"Wait, I just realized...you fixed the a/c!" Startling him, she ran forward, thrusting herself underneath the air vent and tugging at the neckline of her sundress. "Thank you, god! Or whoever invented a/cs!" She turned to face Ned, a shy smile on her face. "And you. I guess you knew what you were doing after all."

"I guess," he said nervously, bending to pick up his screwdriver, and screwing the paneling back over the thermostat.

"Thanks," she said, as he packed up to go.

"You're welcome," he said brightly.

Her eyes were on him, watching him. "Are you coming for my going away dinner?" She asked. "It's soon. I haven't heard yet."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, imagining that they were younger; that this conversation was easy to have. "Of course," he said. "My mom would kill me if I wasn't there."

He saw the disappointment in her eyes, that that was his reason for going.

Well, hell, what did she want? For him to confess that the reason he went was because she made him feel...insane? Head over heels in love with a girl that he'd never let himself touch?

Because that was pretty much his definition of insane at this point.

"I have to get going," he muttered, and hurried from the shop into the glaring sun.

* * *

A/N: Leaving it open ended for now. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here! Meowser Hotchner and I have decided to make this a collaboration. I hope you all enjoy this update :)

* * *

Katie stood there long after Ned hurried out of there.

_He couldn't have hurried out of there faster_ , she thought. But he looked at her. He really looked at her for the first time.

_Maybe there is something there. Something they could build off of._

Her hair fell from the pin that was previously held it in place, her curls rushing down over her shoulder.

It was easily the hottest day of the summer so far.

And it was barely one in the afternoon and the thermostat now reads ninety-five degrees. Drops of condensation clung to the window panes, the humidity outside clashing with the comfortable cool of the air-conditioned store where Katie is holed up until her shift ended at seven.

Unless, she can convince her mother to let her close early. Who shops in ninety-five degree weather, anyway?

There were rumors of a thunderstorm because of all this humidity… she could say she needs to get out of here before she dies of heat.

She picked up her phone again, and sat down on the stool behind the counter and pulled up her messages with her mother.

Do you think I could close the store?  
  
_Are you still dying of heat? It's only five, Katie._  
  
Kind of…  
  
_You can close up. I don't think anyone is shopping anyway. Did Ned come by and mess around with that darn AC at least?_  
  
Yeah. You're not gonna believe what happened.  
  
_Spill!_  
  
I changed into that dress you had under the counter and Ned saw me half naked. And I felt his eyes on me, you know.

_Well Katie, you are my daughter. You're hot._

I know, but Ned… Ned was watching me. Me, mom! He was watching me.

_Dinner is almost ready. See you soon._

I love you too. See you at dinner.

Mama to the rescue!

She closed up the shop in a matter of minutes before walking out, locking the front doors behind her. Her phone jumped in her pocket as she ran to her car.

Hannah.

_You still working?_

Leaving now. Why?

_Come to my house._

Be right there.

She quickly jumped into her car and drove off, music filling her ears. She quickly got to her house and parked in the driveway before crossing the street to Hannah's house.

"There better be a reason for why I am staying out in this heat." She said and saw her in the backyard.

"What about Ned shirtless?" Hannah said sipping her lemonade.

"Where?" She pushed through her gate and sat down next to her.

"Straight ahead and looking hotter than ever," Hannah said and handed her a glass of lemonade. "I didn't know he did yard work?"

"He does just about anything for cash these days." She explained. "He's just waiting on a job opening near here for police work."

Ned had gotten the deck's frame and railings up, and he was now in the middle of cutting the boards and nailing them in place. Now he is using the hand saw to cut through some smaller planks.

Her tongue jutted out to moisten her lips as she followed the rhythmic motion of his right arm, the swell of his bicep expanding and contracting alternately as he sawed.

His chest glistened in the hazy sunlight, perspiration stippling his tanned skin. Her eyes were drawn to one stray bead of sweat that ran along his chiseled jaw and slid down his neck, hugging the lines of his collarbone before meandering down the defined muscles of his pectorals and rolling into his navel.

She let her vision continue to stray past his belly button to the fine trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. He finished sawing the plank of wood and added it to a pile, and as he bent over, Katie actually heard a tiny moan escaped her lips as the cords in his back rippled below his shoulders and she allowed her gaze to linger on his ass, the denim stretching just so across the perfect curves.

"Thank you so much. I needed this," she said and clinked her glass against Hannah's.

"Your mom told me what happened. Nice one," Hannah laughed and took a drink.

"Of course she did," she shook her head and looked over at him.

He looked up and he caught her gaze momentarily before going back to work.

"You thirsty?" A blonde walked out from the neighbor's house holding a beer in hand.

"In this heat? Of course," Ned chuckled and took the beer. "Thank you."

He sat down on the deck frame with a smile.

"Anything for my boyfriend," the blonde replied and sat on his lap.

_Boyfriend?_

Her heart dropped and she looked to Hannah.

"I should go. I promised my mom I'd go home and wash the dishes." She stood up from the lawn chair and smoothed out the dress. "Thanks for the lemonade."

"Oh come on… don't go." Hannah whined. "Since when have you wanted to go home and do the dishes?"

"I really don't need to be on the bad side of my mom," she laughed.

"Your mom is still at her appointment, so please… stay just a little bit longer." Hannah begged. "It's so boring with my rents out of town."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ned shoot the girl a wolfish grin.

"I could definitely use something sweet," he chuckled.

He pulled her mouth to hers and she turned back around.

"Nah. I gotta go," she muttered and grabbed her things. "I'll stop back over later." She hesitated and smiled. "I promise."

"You better," Hannah sighed.

"I will," she sniffled.

She took off running and crossed the street and ran into her house. She bolted up the stairs, tears stung her eyes.

_Why? Why does she always open her heart to the wrong person?_

"Katie?" Melinda called after her.

"I'll go," Jim said and kissed her cheek.

She flew into her room and slammed the door behind her, lying on the bed in a fit of tears.

"What's wrong with Katie bug?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Go away…" She sobbed.

"It's not because of those letters you got in the mail, is it?" He said leaning against the door.

"No," she sighed. "It's open."

He turned the knob and stepped inside.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked, the door clicked behind him.

"Ned," she flung herself under the pillow

"Maybe you shouldn't be talking to me about this..." He replied.

"Dad, I think you can handle some boy drama." She laughed, and then poked her head out.

"Well I am all ears, but no promises on good advice." He said and smiled at her softly.

"When he came over today something happened, and basically I opened my heart to the possibility and then I saw him kissing a girl in the Hannah's neighbor's yard." She muttered and then placed the pillow over her head.

"Good for him!" He said, perfectly clueless to the implication of the news from his daughter.

"Dad!" She sighed and gave him a meaningful look.

He sat down on her bed and thought about her dejection, the news of Ned's newest fling, and the realization hits him that his little girl was still in love and he hadn't noticed.

Hadn't wanted to notice.

She'd gone and grown up right under his nose and, without any input from him, had fallen in love and gotten her heart broken by two boys in under four years.

He knows a little something about the heartbreak of first love.

But he was luckier than most. He got to marry and have children with his one and only true love. They have went through every shade of hell to get to their Happily Ever After, but he got to marry the girl he's loved since the moment he laid eyes on her.

He felt the fist of anxiety close over his chest at the realization that his little girl was probably feeling that at that very moment.

The most powerful lesson anyone can learn as a parent is that you can't live your life for your children. That's their job. You can only give them the tools to do the best they can and get out of their way, ready at every moment to help them pick up the pieces when they're done.

"Got anything for me to read?" He asked softly.

"No," she replied. "There's nothing to really write about... yet."

So, he waited for her to need him. It didn't take very long.

She came and sat by his side and wordlessly cried her heartbreak into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He whispered those soothing nothings that he has said to her mother when she was in the grip of her nightmares and grief.

"Want me to break his face?" He asked.

"No," she laughed.

That's just what he needed to hear. Her laugh signaled she'd be okay.

* * *

He heard her run off.

Dumb move, Ned.

He doesn't even like the girl on his lap, the one he loves, or at least thinks he loves, is the beautiful girl who just ran out.

The girl, who happens to be a childhood friend. The girl, who he learned to change a diaper on.

"I should probably get going. I'll finish this tomorrow." He said gathering up his tools and pulling on his shirt.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" She asked, leaning up against him.

"I'm sure. I've got somewhere I need to be," he said and placed the tarp over the deck layout. "Just in case the storm actually happens."

He crossed through Hannah's lawn and caught her icy glare.

"What?" He asked.

"Get your shit together," Hannah muttered. "Stop hurting her. Make up your mind."

"I'm trying!" He replied and closed the gate behind him before he crossed the street and set his tools on Melinda and Jim's porch.

He knocked on the door, and waited.

What is he going to say to her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Meowser here!**

* * *

Katie didn't even look up from her plate when there was a knock on the door of her parent's house.

"It's probably Jehovah's witnesses," her mother complained. "For some reason they've been in the neighborhood this past week. And it's like, how do I tell them this, but I know that, actually, when you die you don't get your own planet."

"No, when you die, you go to Melinda Gordon for help," Jim teased. "To go into the light, which we don't know what it's like."

"Very funny," her mother grumbled, but let Jim kiss her, and Katie's heart felt a bit tender, looking at them. Usually she'd only feel mild disgust at this moment that they had such a penchant for PDA, but now she was just jealous.

She picked at her mashed potatoes, not really hungry. It wasn't the weather for mashed potatoes.

There was another knock. Aaron looked up from his phone. "Dude, is someone going to get that?"

"You're welcome to, Aaron," Jim said easily.

"Exactly," Mackenzie parroted.

"Whatever," Aaron said, turning back to his phone.

"Fine!" Katie said, shoving her chair back. "I'll get it. I wasn't eating anyway."

She saw Melinda steal a worried glance at her but couldn't turn around to see the look on her mother's face as she quickly walked from kitchen to front door.

She swung it open impatiently, and stopped short.

Ned stood there, looking rumpled and sweaty.

"Hey," he said softly. "I was on my way home and..."

"What?" She wondered, folding her arms protectively over herself.

"I wanted to talk to..."

"My dad?"

"You," Ned finished.

She knew that her surprise showed.

"Why?" She questioned. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the kitchen on them as they craned to see who it was. "It's just Ned," she called, before walking out on the porch and closing the door firmly behind her so that no one could eavesdrop. Really, though, what could Ned possibly have to say to her after today?

Ned's hands were shoved into his pockets and he looked down at her, tall and lean. He had an almost hungry look on his face as she settled onto one of the chairs outside there, remembering the many times she'd seen her parents sitting in the same seats, sharing a beer after a tough day, processing things and just generally making life better for both of them.

Her heart aches anew knowing that she and Ned will never have that. The boat seems to have sailed and she's sick of wanting and waiting around for a guy that really wouldn't ever see her as she should be seen. As a woman, as desirable, as more than a sister.

"About what happened, she's not my girlfriend," Ned said suddenly, blurting the words out. "I don't know what you saw when you were talking to Hannah but you know that Amanda calls every living and single man her boyfriend. The girl's a trophy husband hunter, and she'll take what she can get at this point."

Katie folded her arms anew. "It didn't seem like you were really protesting," she said snarkily. "As you never protest with any of the other girls in your life. Listen, Ned, whatever. It's your life to live. You certainly don't owe me an explanation for when you date around like this. If you get an STD..."

She knew immediately that she'd gone too far, but she was speaking out of her pain that Ned was out of reach.

His eyes flashed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can never be too careful, that's all," Katie said, refusing to backtrack now that the words were spoken. She might be right after all. Some of Ned's girlfriends...well, Katie wouldn't want to share a toilet with them, that was all.

"Fuck, Katie!" Ned said. "You can't lay something like that on me and not even give me an explanation."

He was angry, shoving his hair off of his forehead.

* * *

Ned hated this. He hated how everyone in his life still treated him like a little kid, just because he'd had a few girlfriends. Wasn't that what life was supposed to be about? Finding your perfect partner? How were you supposed to do that if you never dated?

It was like everyone took his mom's lead when looking upon Ned's social life. Damn it. Katie didn't have that right.

"I came over to apologize," Ned said, starting down the steps. "I came over to, I don't know, make it right." He pivoted, facing her again.

She became so tense under his gaze, clutching her arms around herself like she's scared.

"But now I can see that you don't actually want that, Katie," he said. "Maybe you never did. I'm not a dream, Katie. I'm not just your daydream. I'm a living, breathing man. I literally cannot _be_ anyone's freaking knight in shining armor. But you still expect that of me, Katie. And that's just wrong and you will always be disappointed."

He could see Katie's lip trembling, but he's tired of this. Why is he always held to such high standards, expected to be perfect? Why is his mother always yelling at him for almost _nothing_? And why did that extend to other people in his life?

He looked back at Katie as he got into his truck, seeing that she was standing on the steps now, and he paused. Was she coming after him? Would she?

But then she turned around and went back inside, leaving Ned with no choice but to turn the key in the ignition and get the hell out of there.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it," Katie said, shoving past her mother's arms on her way upstairs, running as fast she could to her bedroom.

She knew that slamming the door would rock the whole house but she couldn't help it, and the bang only alleviates her anger a bit.

Is that what Ned sees in her? A stupid little girl who was still dreaming of a prince to rescue her?

Something in her brain seemed to warn her, saying that maybe he wasn't that far off.

But she ignored it, staring at herself in the full length mirror. She was still wearing the sundress.

She was tired of dresses. They were so juvenile.

Lump in her throat, she pulled her hair into a harsh ponytail. She'd be going off to college soon. Maybe Ned was right. It was time for her to grow up. Grow up and grow _out_ of liking Ned Banks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here! With this new chapter comes a new beginning: college life with Katie :) Enjoy!

The tall grey building stood in the middle of the bustling, city street. Katie parked her Camry Hybrid in front of the building and hopped out. The sirens and horns pierced the air and a smile came across her face.

The city, her new home.   
Her new fast-paced home.

“You must be 7B.” A voice called from the steps.

“And you are?” She asked turning around.

Her eyes landed on the guy in front of me, her heart skipping a beat.

His black hair is slicked back and complimented him beautifully. His aquamarine eyes are brighter than the sun itself. His smile nearly melted her into a puddle of nothing.

“I’m 7C, across the hallway from you.” He said jogging down the steps, a few envelopes in his hands.

“So 7C, do you have a name?” She asked pulling off her sunglasses.

“Tobias, but you can call me Toby.” He laughed and held out his hand.

“Hello Toby, I’m Katie.” She smiled and looked up at him as he took her hand in his.

His hands felt like sandpaper or perhaps stone, rough and unfinished. It suited him, she thought, looking into his deep eyes, cheeks reddening. His hands were warm in hers as he brought them up to his lips, her nerves tingling at the contact.

“Need some help hauling boxes?” He asked.

“Umm… yeah that would be nice.” She said turning to open her car door.

“Nice car,” he said grabbing the first box.

“Thanks. Graduation present,” she laughed and grabbed another box, closing the door with her hip and locking it before climbing the stairs behind Toby.

They made it inside after climbing all seven flights of stairs.

“The only downside to this building is no elevator.” He panted and slowly reaches the seventh floor landing.

“I can see that,” she laughed as she reached the seventh floor.

The stopped outside 7B and she unlocked the door.

“Roommates?” He asked and leaned against the wall next to her.

“My best friend Hannah and her boyfriend Brandon. They should be here.” She explained and pushed the door open.

The apartment opened up to the dining room on the right and the living room on the left. The modern kitchen is just past the dining room and also leads to the two bedrooms and shared bathroom.

“Nice place,” he said looking around.

“Thanks,” she smiled as they walked across the hardwood floor and down the hallway straight ahead. “My room is back here. Follow me.”

She opened the bedroom on the left and walked inside, placing her box on her bed and took the box from Toby’s arms and placed it next to the other.

It wasn’t a terrible size; her queen sized bed on the right accent wall that’s a nice shade of lilac. Her vanity to the right of it matching the off setting grey walls. A closet to the left of her bed, and a chair sitting by the window that over looking this side of the city.

“How many more do you have in the car?” He asked looking around.

“Two boxes and two suitcases.” She said. “I also have a few things in the trunk but I can get those later.”

“I’ll get the boxes. You get the suitcases?” He said walking out of the room.

“You don’t have to help… I’ll get it.” She said following him.

“I’ve got nothing else to do. Might as well help a beautiful girl like yourself.” He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back.

“You sure?” She completely pushed the flirt from her mind and smiled at him.

“Of course,” he said closing the door behind them as they went back down to her car.

* * *

 

Ned walked down the street toward  _ Same As It Never Was _ .

He wanted to see  _ her _ . To say goodbye before she left for the city.

He knew she was leaving today, his mom had mentioned it to him when he dropped by the house to do laundry. More like she’d told him to say goodbye, that it would make Katie happy and ease their friendship.

He opened the front shop door and saw Hannah talking to Melinda.

“Hey Ned. I don’t have any deliveries for you today,” Melinda smiled toward him. “I already gave them to Aaron.”

“I came to see if Katie was still in town.” He said and suddenly felt the urge to scratch his head.

“She left this morning,” Melinda says softly, looking down at her stomach, touching it softly. “The house is really quiet. It’s weird and hard not seeing her every second I can.”

“Since when do you care anyway?” Hannah tells him honestly.

“I don’t. I was just wondering if she was still in town,” he looked down at his feet, regretting the fact that he said that. “See you around.”

She’ll tell  _ her  _ he said that.

“Bye Ned,. Tell your mom I need her to stop by today, I know it’s her day off and all, but I have something for her.” Melinda said as he walked out.

He nodded through the window and she smiled at him.

He’d missed her.

Katie left without a goodbye. Why would she do that? He deserved the chance to at least say goodbye, to give her a hug and make sure everything between them was okay.

“Bye mom!” Hannah called as she left the store. “Thanks for the vase. It will look perfect on our dining room table. I’ll make sure she calls you tonight.”

He turned around and saw her looking.

“What now, Hannah?” He sighed.

“I just want to know why you keep hurting her.” She asked, placing the vase in a box in the front seat of a car.

“I keep my distance from because I know I can’t have her! Deep down I know that somehow I will screw things up and lose her or break her heart, and she doesn’t deserve that. She doesn’t deserve any less than perfect!” He explains. “Sometime I can’t help but imagine what it would be like to actually get to love her, to care for her, but I can’t actually do it. I’m not that guy. You and I both know that.”

“Then stay away Ned. Don’t come to the city and see or message her on Facebook. Just stop making her feel like you want her.” She said flatly. “Let her move on and find someone who will love her. No one here in Grandview will ever see her for how special she really is.”

“I’m a ghost. I’m gone,” he said turning back around and leaving. “Don’t even tell her I came looking for her.”

“Trust me. I won’t,” she replied.

* * *

 

She sighed and looked around, all the while sinking into the musty sectional couch. It was floral, old and quite ugly, but they needed a place to sit down in their apartment.

The room was light and full of energy, and pizza. And not just ordinary pizza, but New York pizza. Not to mention loud music and people talking all around her, her heart was racing.

But this was what she wanted.

She wanted to be away from home. And a part of her wanted to be get away from her family and have her own space. To be able to create herself a life where she didn’t know that many people, and where no one knew her.

Well now she has 126 miles miles of space between them.

“So what do you think of Toby?” Hannah asked, plopping down next to her.

“He has really great hands.” She answered and looked over at him.

“Of course you’d say that.” Hannah laughed and took a drinking from her wine glass, the alcohol courtesy of her parents for their first night of freedom.

“I notice almost everything.” She replied.

“What’s wrong?” Hannah asked, setting down the glass on the coffee table.

“Use a coaster please,” she muttered.

“Fine,” Hannah sighed and placed it on one. “Now come on. I know you’re signals. Talk.”

“It’s nothing really. I just miss my family,” she replied. “It’s different not being around them all the time.”

“I wish I could say the same thing for my parents. They were never really around enough once I got into middle school for me to miss them now.” Hannah sighed. “Promise me that you’ll tell me if I’m like that with my future kids.”

“You’ll never be like that Hannah.” She reassured her friend. “So how was your unexpected trip Grandview today?“

“Eventful to say the least. I stopped by your mom’s store on my way out of town and she gave us that vase on the kitchen table.” Hannah gestured toward the antique piece.

“I knew I recognized that from somewhere.” She laughed. “And did she want you to remind me to call her?”

“She did,” Hannah replied with a smile. “I saw Ned…”

“Wow. You really know how to change my mood don’t you?” She sighed and stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

There is a moment where she alone, pouring herself a glass of wine now.

She leans against the counter and takes a sip.

Why is she like this? Why can’t she just push him from her mind and not think about him for one damn minute?

_ He isn’t yours Katie. He never will be, she thought. _

“Katie, I like your friends. I’ve only met Hannah once before and it when she needed sugar for cookies last week.” Toby laughed, holding out his glass for her fill.

“Hi Toby,” she sighed. “I’m glad one of us having fun.”

“Aren’t you?” He asked, his hand touched her shoulder softly and he smiled at her.

“I guess,” she replied and filled his glass half full like everyone else’s before placing back on the counter.

“Is it me? Did you want a night in with just your friends?” He asked.

“No. It’s not you…” She sighed, and smiled up at him. “You’re great. It’s just-ugh nevermind.”

“You can tell me,” He reassured her.

“No. It’s not something I like talking about,” she muttered.

“Oh. I get it.” He laughed uneasily.

“Yeah,” she muttered and drank from her glass.

“Katie, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Hannah said walking into the kitchen. “Oh! Hey Toby.”

“I’ll give you two a minute,” he smiled toward her and went to see Brandon in the dining room. “I want to talk to you about something later Katie. Preferably alone.”

“We won’t be long,” she replied.

Her hands gripped the bottle of wine, each drink made it better. Each drink offered a better and better idea. Jokes get funnier, maybe she could flirt with Toby. Maybe she could feel pretty, witty and cool.

It’ll make Ned go away, for the night at least.

“No. You’re not going to get drunk because I mentioned his name,” Hannah said and took the bottle from her. “You are better than that. We are going to talk about this.”

Hannah took both of their wine glasses and pulled her into her bedroom.

“They won’t hear us now. You can talk to me now.” Hannah said and closed the door. “Nothing either of us say leaves this room, alright?”

“Fine,” she sighed and sat down in the chair by the window.

She looked out the window at the city.

“What did he say?” She asked softly, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Nothing you wanted to hear.” Hannah replied. “He doesn’t care Katie, at least not in the way you want him to.”

“He’s not mine,” she said. “And I don’t think he ever will be. And maybe that’s a good thing because things are never how you imagine them to be. Having expectations for him only ever sets me up for disappointment. But there is a part of me that can’t help but wonder what lying in his arms would be like.” She looked up at the sky, and closed her eyes. “I can't help but imagine being close enough to feel his breath on mine and his skin on my skin. I wish I could see the side of him that he never shows. I know there is a part of him that cares for me. I’ve seen it, and I wish he would of never let me.”   


“I hate that he does this to you,” Hannah told her. 

“But you can’t blame him either. I don’t hate him and I won’t. I never will and I don’t want you to either. I’m not going to blame someone for not loving me back. I’m not going to be mad at someone for not wanting to be with me. And I’m not going to call him an asshole for not finding what he’s searching for in me. It sucks, but I can’t hate him for being human. And one day, if I happen to do the same thing to someone else, I hope the other person is as understand as I am too. I hope that they understand that people don’t always choose to hurt other, even when they do.” 

Katie sat back in the chair and looked at her best friend. “I just wish it would have turned out differently, you know? I think if we hadn’t grown up together, or if I was older it could have worked the way I wanted it to. Maybe then I wouldn’t be sitting here telling you how I miss the little things from when were little. Everything changed when he went into middle school, he made new friends and started caring about his image and hanging out with a girl four years younger than him didn’t sound appealing anymore. I don’t he ever brushed his hair before sixth grade, it was always all over the place. He was crazy, but so was I. I am, still. We’ve just been going on different paths for years and I just realized it.”

And the she let it go, her confidence. Her strength to hold it all in.

Katie cried as if her brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of her every pore. 

And when she cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. She would clasp onto something for support, anything, a table or the back of a chair, and then her whole body would shake.

The sobs were stifled at first as she attempted to hide her pain, then overcome by the wave of her emotions she would break down entirely, all her defences washed away in those salty tears.

When she at last turned her face to Hannah she was a picture of heartbreak, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if she could do it again. 

“Oh Katie,” Hannah whispered and kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into her arms.

Then, just when Hannah thought the breakthrough would come and she would trust her with her vulnerability, the shutters would come down, his emotion walled off behind a mask of coping.

She would just wear it until everything was right again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meowser here**

* * *

Katie walked into a photography class early that day, remembering the talk she'd had with her adviser about it. She'd planned a pretty tight schedule, but one of her writing classes had fallen through and she'd been bumped to the next semester.

"So you have a hole in your schedule," Ms. McCree told her. "There are only a few classes that fit into your schedule, and I think the choice is pretty simple. It's a math class or a photography class." Her eyes twinkled. "So just pick what you'll do best in. If you weren't planning to do math this semester, don't. If, however, the prospect of photography makes you cringe, don't do either."

"Is the professor nice in the photography class?" Katie said. "It looks cool. I'd like to get better with cameras and taking shots."

"He's very laid-back about assignments," Ms. McCree told her. "Of course, I'm not supposed to have opinions about the professors here."

"Of course," Katie laughed.

"But I can say this, he can be strict that you actually get a good shot but as long as he gets them by the end of the semester, he doesn't care when they come in," Ms. McCree said. "Loose scheduled, but can be a harsh grader."

"That sounds like my kind of professor," Katie said. "Okay, can you sign me up for that then?"

"It's done," Ms. McCree told her.

And now here she was, facing a half full classroom. Most of those people looked half asleep, though it was 11:00 a.m. In Katie's mind, it wasn't even a morning class.

"And we're all here," an older man said, closing the door behind her.

She made her way to a seat.

"We can introduce ourselves now," he told everyone. "So sit up straight and listen. I know that you don't care but I'm going to tell you guys a little about me and then you're going to return the favor, adding the question, for you, of why you're taking this class." He went to the dry erase board and wrote his name in big, bold letters. "I am Jonathon Cleary and photography was always my passion. I never thought I could actually make a career out of it, though. I looked at the pictures in the magazines and I knew in my gut that I could never be Annie Leibovitz. But I could instill in other people my passion for the subject." He cleared his throat. "In this day and age, everyone has an i-phone. Everyone is a photographer, anyone can post a picture to Instagram and call it art. But what I want to teach you guys, in this class, is...more than getting the shot that makes you and your friends look hottest. I want to teach you how to really capture someone on camera. I want to teach you to freeze a moment in time, so that you'll remember it forever. So that you can just look at a picture and remember what it smelled like, what you ate for lunch, what the person next to you was saying. I want to turn photography into a time capsule for you." He smiled. "Okay, you?"

He pointed to a boy in the front row.

"Oh. I'm Tad Burns, and I had a hole in my schedule so I took this," Tad said.

Katie cringed, knowing that she'd better think of something better to say than that.

"Better reason than some," Mr. Cleary sighed. "At least you don't seem to think it's a cake class." His gaze swept the class. "Believe me, anyone taking this class thinking that they'll get an easy A is sorely mistaken."

The class fell silent.

"Okay, you," Mr. Cleary decided.

She realized that he was going in order of closeness to his desk, and was glad that she'd picked a seat nearer the back of the room.

One girl said that she'd always been passionate about it too, and she did want to be the next Annie Leibovitz.

Katie resisted the urge to say that if the girl had actually wanted to be Annie Leibovitz, she'd be at an actual art school but bit her tongue. Besides, she needed an interesting reason. She couldn't just say that she'd also had a hole in her schedule.

A tall, athletic girl was next.

"Lily Porter," she said calmly. "I take shitty photos and my friends forbid me to ever post a pic of them online so I decided to change that this semester."

Mr. Cleary nodded.

"Good reason," he agreed.

Katie noticed that he was also taking this opportunity to take an unofficial role call, making a check mark on a piece of paper every time a student spoke. He kept writing on a few of them and she wondered if he was making notes on his students.

"Okay," Mr. Cleary said. "And you?"

His gaze landed on Katie. She bit her lip.

"I'm Katie Clancy." Silence. Mr. Cleary glanced back up at her after checking her off.

"I think of things like photos and journals as...as time machines," Katie said. "Like you said. I've always loved journaling things because it helped me remember. But now I want some visual accompaniment. There might be a day when my parents aren't alive and I can't just ask them to Skype with me. I want to get photos, good photos, so I can show my grandkids what my world looked like."

She fell silent, a little flushed, realizing that she'd talked almost twice as much as anyone in class.

Mr. Cleary looked at her.

"Is there someone in particular you want to remember?" He asked casually.

"Yeah," Katie said honestly, feeling like he'd actually understand. "The one that got away."

* * *

 

They first went over technical details. Everyone was given a Nikon camera and Mr. Cleary taught them to use it.

"I'd prefer to not do digital photography but no one can deny its convenience and ease," he said.

They learned the differences between the various functions and filters the camera had to offer. "You never want to use the wrong setting on your camera. It will mess everything up."

They learned how to change the battery pack and plug it into the computer. Katie had a feeling that everyone rolled their eyes a little at that part of the lesson. They learned about lighting.

"You have to...have to have good lighting for any picture you submit to me," Mr. Cleary said. "For your ease I recommend taking all of them outside on a sunny day. Find something you feel true emotion for when you look at it. Find the perfect angle—and yes, Mr. Burns, we'll go over angles at a later time."

He dismissed them then.

Katie was surprised to realize that it was already ninety minutes later. The class had flown by.

She smiled at Mr. Cleary as she left, knowing that being friendly made a lot of a difference when dealing with teachers.

Each student got to use the course provided Nikon camera for the whole semester. As long as it wasn't damaged, it wasn't any extra cost.

Katie slipped out of the provided case, holding it up and looking at the world around her for a minute.

Mr. Cleary was right; the world was different through a lens. She searched the landscape of the campus as she walked, not taking pictures, just surveying, sizing things up, finding different angles. And then she turned around and there was a face in the middle of her shot.

Toby.

"Oh, hey," she said, immediately turning the camera off and shoving it into its case.

"Are you taking photography with Cleary?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I was just trying out some shots."

"It's a total cake class, promise," Toby said. "No matter what he says. Just fake a story when he asks you about your shots and you'll do great." He smiled at her. "Don't stress over it, is what I'm saying."

"I'm not," she protested.

"I just remembering being a freshman," Toby said. "It's hard enough to learn the rhythm of the campus while trying to actually learn things. Cleary's class is one thing you can let slide."

"Thanks," Katie muttered, slipping the camera into her bag.

She knew that Ned wouldn't have said the same thing. Not in those words, anyway. But...maybe Toby was just looking out for her.

She bit her lip, looking up at the boy walking beside her.

"You're not going to pay any attention to what I just said, are you?" Toby said, laughing.

"No, I'm not," Katie admitted.

"You're the type," he grinned. "Well, I was too. It just proves how great a girl you are and that I wasn't wrong about you."

"Wrong about me?" She asked, her voice almost cracking a little from the fact that an actually attractive guy (one who was arguably hotter than Ned) was flirting with her, and that he seemed truly serious about her, going so far as to form a real opinion about her beyond that she was hot. Or little sister like.

Was she hot?

She felt her cheeks flush, and had a feeling that this would be come a default position while with Toby: blushing.

"Here," Toby said after a moment of silence.

"What?" She asked.

"Give me your camera," he said.

"No, we haven't even learned angles yet," Katie protested.

"You were just trying them out; here," Toby insisted, holding out his hand.

She sighed and handed it to him.

"Okay, this is what Cleary likes: nature shots," Toby said, just pointing and snapping an almost perfect shot of a tree in bloom.

"And something else he likes, people," Toby said. "But mostly from a distance. Oh, and be sure to ask your subject before you hand anything in."

"Give it back," Katie said, grabbing for the camera.

"Get a shot," Toby urged. "Take a shot. Come on. I bet you could get something right now that would blow old Cleary's mind."

Katie bit her lip. "Okay, but don't move," she said. "Don't follow me. Just let me walk around for a minute and I'll take the shot and come back to you."

"Fine," Toby said, crossing muscular arms. "I'll wait."

She dropped her bag and started to walk, pointing the camera around as she first had.

She felt his eyes on her and shivered a little, knowing that he was checking her out. Glad that he was checking her out. All the boys in her class in high school had been utter jerks and completely unattractive to her.

But Toby...he was new.

Different.

She wanted his eyes on her.

She spun around with the camera, knowing perfectly well what she wanted a shot of, but making a show so that Toby didn't guess. He'd finally gotten just a little bored, turning to his phone.

She turned the camera on him, studying the boy about twenty feet away from her.

And she takes the shot.

* * *

 

"Good first day?" Her mom asked, voice cheerful.

Katie smiled just to hear her mother's voice, the true concern and interest boosting her spirits incredibly.

"I think so," Katie said. "I had a gap in my schedule and my adviser told me it would be a good idea to take photography so I did. It was such a good class. I really like my professor there. He's really old and quirky and a bit dorky but that's because he loves his subject."

"And everything else?" Her mother asked, amusement in her voice.

Katie shrugged, so comfortable talking with her mother that she forgot she couldn't be seen.

"Not as good, but not bad," Katie said. "Tough professors. Just the same old grind, right?"

Her mother laughed. "Nothing rattles you, Katiebug. Nothing."

"Nothing academic related, yeah," Katie agreed. "But boys..that's a whole 'nother boat."

"You met someone already?" Her mother asked.

Katie heard excitement in her mother's voice but also a touch of worry. Typical Melinda, wanting her children to fly but not wanting them to get hurt.

"Maybe," Katie whispered.

She looked out her window, seeing Toby's apartment _right there_.

She hung up the phone a few minutes later and cradled it in her hand, placed it carefully on the table and took the camera, checking on the shot she got of Toby.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here! Meowser and I thought it was time for some Ned :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Ned saw his mom, Tim, Jim, and Melinda out of the corner of his eye as they entered the bar.

He just wanted some time to himself, so he could drink himself to a stupor.

He swirled his scotch around and took a sip. He wasn’t really a scotch kind of guy, his dad was, before he died at least.

“Rough day?” Jim asked as he slipped into the stool next to me.

“You could say that,” Ned muttered before he downed his drink.

“Another for you?” The bartender asked and took the empty glass.

“Yeah,” he resituated himself and looked over at Jim.

“What’s up?” Jim asked and grabbed himself a menu.

“I didn’t get into the police academy. I need to get into better shape and try out again next year or at least that’s what the captain said I could do.” He said and reached for his new drink. “It’s just frustrating that I only got cut because I couldn’t run a mile in six minutes. I came in at seven minutes and thirty seconds.”

“That sucks. You’ll get it next year, Ned.” Jim reassured him. “You could come work out with me, if you want. I run a mile in around six minutes every time.”

“Not a bad idea,” he sighed. “I’m just disappointed in myself. I really screwed up this good opportunity.”

“Well you said you have another shot next year, right?” Jim asked and flipped through the menu.

“Yeah, but it’s whatever.” He answered and took a drink.

“No. That’s another shot, Ned!” Jim explained. “I’ll work with you and you’ll be in better shape. My trainer does miracles. I swear by him.”

“When would you want to start?” He asked and took a drink of his scotch.

“We could start as early as Monday.” Jim replied. “I meet with Derek weekdays at five am and on Sundays at nine.”

“Monday sounds fine. Where?” He said.

“Just at the gym,” Jim answered. “Well I should probably get back to Mel and your folks.”

“Okay. See you then,” he replied.

Jim patted his back as he walk away and Ned finished his drink and paid.

He didn’t want to be here. Near  _ her  _ family, so they could report to her that he was still the same old Ned who drinks and fails constantly. And he definitely didn’t want to be near his either because all they’d do is tell him what is doing is wrong and to shape up.

He was selfish, it was something he was good at. Look out only for yourself so that you don’t get hurt and it worked out pretty well for him. Well, until the time that it just didn’t. 

He was good at pulling away, at distancing himself, as long as he didn’t catch the way it hurt her.

There was never a returned smile or an inside joke. Not anymore at least.

Maybe she was his sun or maybe it was the other way around, maybe he was falling for her. No, he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t.

* * *

 

Katie always picked up a hot coffee before going to the library every Monday and Thursday. It costed her $2.99, and she usually got a pastry as well.

She usually went for black, like her father.   
But today she felt like a creamy vanilla latte would suit her just fine, like her mother.

The tiny café on Katie’s walk to the library is a hidden treasure among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, fighting against the drizzle. Hundreds of people rushed by it, outside on the crowded street. The half a dozen customers glanced up as the door swung open and she walked inside. Unlike the outside, the interior of the café was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colourful walls.

The customers returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind her and the cold breeze was forgotten.

She undid her scarf and walked toward the counter.

“How can I help you, Katie?” A cheerful woman in a pastel blue apron said.”The usual?”

“No. I’m mixin’ it up today, Lorelai. I’ll have a medium hazelnut latte and a glazed donut.” She smiled toward her and fished out her wallet.

“That’ll be 3.50.” The woman smiled as she collected the money and gave the receipt. “I’ll have that right up for you.”

She stepped to the side and watched as her coffee was being made.

“You do know coffee isn’t very good for you,” an older woman said as she appeared next to her. “Neither are those donuts.”

“Hi Harriet. How are you today?” She said softly as she pressed her phone to her ear.

“Trying to look natural, are you?” Harriet asked.

“I am,” she laughed.

“No one here is paying attention to you besides that boy in the corner.” Harriet replied.

“Even though most people in the city don’t pay enough attention to realize that I am talking to a spirit; I still would like to keep it in the dark a little.” She whispered. “Now who’s looking at me?”

“Here you go Katie,” Lorelai says softly and leaves the coffee cup and donut bag on the counter.

“Thank you,” she said and pressed the phone to her shoulder and collected her drink and bag.

“He’s right there,” Harriet said pointing to a guy sitting alone at a table.

“Who? Toby?” She asked and smiled at him.

“You know him? He’s very handsome.” Harriet said. “I’ll see you on Monday, dear.”

“I know.” She replied and walked toward Toby, who is walking toward her now. “Talk to you then.”

She slipped her phone in her messenger bag and zipped it closed and..

“Hey Toby. What are you doing on this fine Thursday morning?” She asked and took a drink from her cup.

“Enjoying a good book,” he said throwing away his coffee cup. “Want a walking buddy to the library?”

“Sure!” She smiled up at him and began to redo her scarf.

“Let me,” he whispered in her ear.

The scarf had been such a simple gift. It probably cost just a few dollars.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a rectangle of red in cheap yarn. Even the knit was too perfect to be hand-made, it had been churned out of a machine with a thousand just like it. In that wool that somehow even failed to capture the notion of sunlight in its watered-down dye lay the memory of when her sister had given it to her.

Mackenzie had saved her allowance and gone to the mall without permission, then taken the scolding like a pro.

When mom wasn't looking she'd slid it over with a nervous grin, unsure of the reception her big sister would give it. But Katie wasn’t an ordinary person, she wore it every cold day regardless of whether or not it matched.

“Nice scarf,” he said as he looped it around her neck.

“My sister got it for me a few years ago,” she replied.

“Cute,” he replied and opened the cafe door. “After you.”

She stepped out into the drizzling rain and walked with Toby.

The rain trickled down upon the heart of the city, pounding on the rooftops and turning the cobbled streets of the University District into a warren of slick stones and muddy waters.

“Why would come out in this weather for the library?” Toby laughed.

“Umm… I love the rain,” she lied, she needed to research up on a ghost that was pestering her. “Plus my internet’s out from the storm.”

She did love rain, so she wasn’t technically lying to him. She loved everything about rain.

Whether is was the whispering hum as sheets of precipitation plummeted to the water-forsaken ground, or the often unanticipated flashes of lightning or the rolls of ominous thunder.

She loved it all. Those facts were what truly created, in her opinion, a perfect rainy atmosphere.

"Katie?" He asked and looked down at her as they stood at the stoplight.

“Yeah?” She smiled and peered up.

“I want to take you out tonight. Nothing too fancy, just come and have some dinner and maybe a watch a movie at my place?” He said and the rain began to pour down. “The truth is you are still the most incredible person I have ever met. I’ve known you for exactly one month today, and it’s been the best month."

“What are you saying?” She yelled, the rain drowning every sound.

“Go out with me, and hopefully be my girlfriend?” He outstretched his arms. “And let’s get out of this rain, because we’re both going to catch a cold if we don’t.”

“Okay,” she said and smiled up at him.

“Okay what?” He asked and pushed his wet hair from his face.

“I’ll go out with you and hopefully be your girlfriend,” she said and held out her hand for him. “And come on. I know a shortcut home.”

Her hands were frailty and caution, shaking gently as she reached for his.

Her heart races as he inched his hand toward her, she was fourteen the last time she was labeled as “taken”, and she didn’t know if that’s what this even was. If he even wanted her for more than just the hope of peeling her clothes off.

But she jumped in headfirst, she trusted him.

_ He isn’t Ned _ , she reminded herself.

He edged his hand toward hers ever so slightly, until she felt his fingertips brush her hand. She unfurled her fingers and let his slip around hers until she could feel the heat of his palm pressed against her own.

“Come on!” She laughed and pulled him down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Meowser here! Taking it up with Jim and Ned at their first training session.**

* * *

Ned was pulled from sleep by the shrill sound of his alarm and groaned, wanting to throw his pillow across the room at the clock; almost doing so before he double checked the time, and his bleary mind finally translated the fact that it was 4:40 a.m. and he was meeting Jim at the gym at 5.

He bit back a curse word, finally stumbling out of bed, hitting the off button on the alarm and groaning as he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd never say that he was out of shape to look at, but he had to admit that some things had slipped after a certain point in his life. He no longer lifted as heavy as he had previously been able to and he, as he'd told Jim, hadn't succeeded in running a 6 minute mile.

So it would definitely benefit him. He knew that.

But it was still hard to take that step, to force himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash water on his face; to grab at workout clothes and pull his sneakers on.

These sneakers had been such a big deal when he'd first purchased them: Nike. Brand new. Best quality.

And now...he couldn't even remember what had made them special and excitable at the time.

He laced the sneakers and grabbed his car keys, catching one more glance of himself in the mirror.

He could definitely bulk up. He should definitely do so.

* * *

When he got to the gym, Jim had already started to warm up, and the older man was on the floor, doing pushups, arms rippling.

He stood up. "Hey, Ned! Glad you made it."

Ned appreciated that Jim didn't add something snarky. His mother would have. Melinda might even have. Eli, definitely.

There was a reason he looked up to Jim so.

"Me too," Ned replied. "I guess I managed to block out my alarm one minute too much."

"I know the feeling," Jim chuckled. "So this is Derek. He's my trainer, and one of the main reasons I'm still in this shape."

Jim wasn't bragging, he didn't flex at the statement, he just put it out there, placing credit towards Jim's fine condition in both Derek's hands and his own.

"You put in a lot of the work too," Derek chuckled, moving forward to high five Ned. "This guy can still beat me in a dead lift."

Deadlift? Ned wasn't sure he'd heard that term before.

"Derek works in a little cross fit," Jim explained, seeing Ned's confusion. "Nothing crazy, just a little more function."

"Okay," Ned said, his only envisioning of cross fit something vague and painful.

"It's good to meet you, Ned," Derek said. "We're going to get started now. I've had Jim begin a little warm up, just three minutes of 5 sit ups, 10 pushups, and 15 squats. As many times as you can make it in three minutes. We're going at a nice easy pace; this is the warm up."

Ned followed Jim into position as Derek restarted the clock.

Sit ups were hard. Ned didn't remember that. He got winded by the fifth one, and then flipped over to pushups, noticing that Jim was almost already on his squats.

Derek corrected his arm positioning on the pushups, something Ned had never gotten before, urging him to keep his arms pinned in towards his body.

Jim just winked as Ned caught his eye, moving on to squats.

This was...Ned couldn't decide if it was humiliating or just humbling, but Jim—a man twenty-four years his senior—was totally and completely kicking his ass.

* * *

It was running. It was weight lifting and you segued right into a one mile jog.

Ned was in pain. His legs were burning and his lungs didn't seem to be functioning. He was beginning to think that his arms would never recover from trying a dead lift (and failing) and it was all he could do to place one foot in front of the other.

Jim was waiting at the end, resting and receiving his reward of ice cold water.

Ned could see that Jim's shirt was almost soaked with sweat, even in the cooler October morning air, and felt one minor bit of triumph: he wasn't sweating nearly as much. But, then again, if he'd been able to push himself as hard as Jim had today, he might be dead. Jim may have been fast, but it was obvious how much work he put into it as he jogged around the track, trying to make that six minute time.

Ned finally pulled in next to Jim, leaning down on his knees with a groan, trying to pull in air.

"Eight minutes and thirty seconds," Derek announced cheerfully. "Nice time, Ned!"

Ned felt frozen, glancing up at Derek. He'd been pushing himself to hell and back and his time was worse than ever?

"Don't worry about it," Jim said, clapping Ned on the back. "It was your first day and you were fried from the dead lifts."

The pain from the workout and the blow to his pride was making Ned feel prickly and he didn't want to. Derek had seemed completely sincere when he praised Ned's time and Jim was just glad that he'd completed the workout.

Ned managed a smile, taking the water that Jim offered. "Thanks," he said hoarsely, trying to chase away the prickles in his throat. He hadn't cried since he was nine years old. He wasn't going to start now, but his legs hurt. So. Much.

"Try not to eat sugar or carbs for two hours after you workout," Derek said. "It'll halt the growth of HGH."

Ned had no idea what that meant but nodded as if he did. "Good job, man," Derek said again, clapping Ned on the shoulder. "Don't worry, if your legs are fried tomorrow I can whip you up a core or arm workout."

As if he would be coming back.

"Yeah," Ned grunted.

"See you, Jim," Derek said, and headed off to his next client, a perky looking young woman who was waiting in the gym.

"You feeling okay?" Jim asked, as they headed for the locker rooms.

"It was a lot rougher than I thought it would be," Ned admitted. "I didn't bring anything to change into so I should just be going home. Thanks for letting me workout with you. Hey, do I owe you or Derek anything for joining you today?"

"It's covered by your gym membership," Jim answered, pausing by the door to the locker room.

"Okay," Ned said. "Then thanks."

"You are coming tomorrow, right?" Jim asked, pushing for the first time that day.

Ned only waved.

* * *

Katie hurried out of Cleary's classroom, at the end of another interesting class. They'd gone more into angles that day, figuring out the best ones for people shots.

"So find a subject," Mr. Cleary had ordered. "Ask someone if you can just try a few shots of them, while they're eating lunch even. And speaking of lunch, that's our time cap."

She fiddled with the buttons on her camera, wondering if Hannah was up for lunch today, but remembered Hannah saying something about ditching classes to spend extra time with Brandon.

Damn it.

She headed towards the cafeteria, sighing a little. Though she definitely knew a lot of people in her classes by now, she still hadn't really made what you'd call friends. There were definitely a few girls that interested her; one in photography class who Katie hadn't paid attention to her first day but had since learned to be very interesting, if a little quiet. Amanda Green hated having the camera on her but when she was the one looking through the lens...magical things happened.

There was a girl in philosophy class whose every single viewpoint seemed to be the opposite of Katie's and that was just _fascinating_ and then a girl in her creative writing class who'd written a story about her dog dying that was so sad even the teacher had had tears in her eyes by the end.

And a few guys, though Katie had never been one to be able to chill out with guy friends who weren't girl friends' significant others. It always just got complicated. Having there just be that possibility of more, of that they might be interested, terrified Katie and she shied away from it, not wanting people to think that she was a slut either.

Which she knew was wrong. Who cared what people thought? She never had, not really. But then, she'd had an easy time in high school, compared to some, never experiencing real bullying or pressure from the more popular girls in her grade.

But the facts were the facts. Katie wasn't one for guy friends and that would remain as it was, except for one exception. Ned.

And the boy she was crushing on before said boy became a boyfriend.

Toby.

He _was_ still just a friend, right?

With that thought, he seemed to come out of nowhere, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Katie! I have a very important question for you."

"What would that be?" She asked, her cheeks already turning a flaming red to feel his taut bicep behind her neck.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" He asked. "The college is having a dance and there are closed parties for the sororities and fraternities but we can't get in to those."

"No, we couldn't," Katie said. "And I wouldn't want to. I guess I was thinking the college dance. It might be lame but I don't need the worry of finding someplace hot to be."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Toby chuckled. "Can I get a promise that I'll see you there, then?"

"It depends on how good you are at seeing through disguises," Katie shot back.

"You're one to dress up?" Toby asked, eyes seeming to flash.

"What's the point of celebrating Halloween if you don't dress up?" Katie asked. "I, for one, don't see one." She narrowed her eyes. "What are you going as?"

"I want it to be a surprise," Toby said smoothly.

"Nice save," Katie chuckled. "I'm betting it's going to surprise you as well as me."

"You never know," Toby sighed. "I might cobble together something from my closet or I might actually go buy a cape or some crap like that. Then again, there's always pirates. Just need a sword then."

Katie nodded. "Well, I'm not going to tell you what I have in mind."

"Sexy or quirky?" Toby breathed, his voice suddenly closer to Katie's ear.

"I think quirky is sexy," Katie managed to reply.

"I can't wait then," Toby said. "Gotta run. I have a meeting with my professor; have to talk him up to a B+."

"Good luck," Katie said, waving him off, before pulling her phone out and texting her mother.

_I don't suppose you have any new clothes at the store that are my size?_

It took about ten minutes but Katie got a reply just as she opened a yogurt for lunch.

_Why? Sorry this took so long. Your father had a longer break and we met up for lunch._

Katie refused to contemplate why that would mean her mother wouldn't have her phone nearby. She just wouldn't think about that.

_I need a Halloween costume._

_Oh, then you have perfect timing! Do you want to come home this weekend to pick one out? A client just dropped off a huge trunk full of vintage stuff. You could definitely pull together an amazing costume._

_Sounds good! I think Hannah and Brandon were planning on driving home so maybe I'll catch a ride with them to save on gas._

_Love you, sweetie. Have to go now but text me later and we can work more out._

Again, Katie refused to contemplate what exactly her mother might be doing with her father right now that would pull her away from the phone.

And she definitely didn't want to think about what her mother might or might not be wearing.

Too late.

Katie groaned, whipping her phone from her pocket to text Hannah.

_You and Brandon still going home this weekend?_

_Yeah, why?_

_I'd like to save on gas._

_Woot! The more the merrier. Brandon'll be so glad._

_Thanks!_

Katie slid her phone back into her pocket, looking out over the college campus as she walked.

Life was looking up. That was for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**GhostWhispererFangirl here :) Katie‘s trip home before Halloween!**

** **

* * *

Friday, after class, Katie, Hannah and Brandon decided they’d leave for Grandview.

Katie would pitch ten dollars toward gas and buy snacks, Hannah would drive, and Brandon would fill the tank.

She swiftly walked from her last class and through the courtyard. It was beautiful and chilly October day, she was glad she’d worn a sweater today.

“You look extra beautiful today,” a voice whispered in her ear as its muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

“Toby, you scared me.” She exclaimed and pulled her earbud from her ear. “I thought you didn’t have a two o’clock class?”

“I switched my schedule around a bit.” He said and kissed her cheek. “How was your creative writing class?”

“Good. I have an assignment due on Monday.” She said and smiled up at him.

“What kind of assignment?” He asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone smile about an assignment.”

“A poem,” she replied. “And I love poetry, it’ll be a cake assignment.”

“You doing anything tonight?” He asked. “I want to take you out again.”

“Didn’t I tell you I was going home with Han and Brandon?” She asked as they crossed the street quickly, a few taxis honking as they slow traffic temporarily.

“Oh that’s this weekend?” He sighed. “Oh I thought you meant next weekend.”

“Nope. We leave once I get home,” she answered him. “We can go out once I come back. I promise.”

“You promise?” He asked and smiled down at me.

“I promise,” she whispered as they entered their building. “Ooh look! The elevator’s fixed.”

He pressed the button and the shiny gold doors opened and they stepped inside. She did the honors and pressed the seventh button and the doors shut.

“So what are we Toby?” She asked as he rubbed her back.

“What do you want us to be?” He replied and bit his bottom lip so subtly.

“I haven’t been in a relationship since I was fourteen,” she whispered. “And all he wanted was to sleep with me.”

“I’m not going to do that to you,” he said and turned around to face, practically pinning her against the wall. “I want to be with you and to love you if you’d let me.”

“Ok. I’ll let you and we can be a couple and do stupid things,” she laughed. “But we take things slow because I can’t take another heartbreak.”

He leaned in and pulled her mouth to his, slowly kissing her deeply, both of his hand held her face to his and she grasped his shoulders.

“I’ll see you on Sunday?” He whispered as the door opened.

“Yes. You’ll see me on Sunday,” she said back and they parted ways toward their apartments.

She pushed her key inside the lock and let herself in, and closed the door as she leaned against it, touching her lips softly.

She’d never been kissed like that.

“What’s the matter?” Hannah asked as she stood up from the couch. “Brandon is on his way back from the gas station now.”

“He kissed me,” she muttered and looked up at her.

“Who?” Hannah smiled and looked up from her phone.

“Toby…” She whispered and hung her book bag up on the coat rack.

She kicked her sneakers off and walked swiftly to her room and grabbed her duffle bag she’d packed for this weekend.

“Oh Katie that’s great, unless that’s not what you wanted.” Hannah said as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

“I’ve never been kissed like that.” She said and grabbed her book bag and pulled her Philosophy textbook out and left it on the kitchen table.

Everything else was needed. She had to take a few shots of people close to her for a project in Cleary’s class, needed to write up a poem for creative writing with Jacobs, and had a quiz on her notes from Philosophy with Daniels.

“Like what? Was there tongue?” Hannah questioned as she finished getting ready.

“A little, and his hands were on my face and ugh I didn’t want it to end Han, but then the elevator doors opened and it did.” She explained and swung her book bag over her shoulder once more. “Do you think I should change into something more comfortable?”

“Ooh sexy elevator kisses,” Hannah giggled. “And no. It’s not that bad of a drive. Plus your skirt is too cute to change with those tights and this bright sweater. Do change your shoes though.”

“Heels or flats?” She asked.

“Flats, no need to kill your feet.” Hannah said and grabbed her own bag. “Brandon’s out front. Let’s go.”

Hannah opened the door as Katie slipped on her black flats and locked the door behind them.

“Got everything?” Hannah asked as she removed her key.

“Yep.” She said and held up her duffle bag. “Let’s go home.”

They linked arms and walked toward the elevator.

* * *

Grandview was always beautiful all year round, but Katie loved it in autumn. All of the trees changed colors and the main square always looked breathtaking. Not to mention the pumpkins that littered the streets and the colorful lights that were hung of the rooftops.

Maybe she was just a Halloween/Fall kid, who knows, but she loved the season of autumn.

“Should we stop at your mom’s store?” Hannah asked and pulled up out front.

“Yes! I need to hug my mom ASAP. It’s been too long,” she said unbuckling herself and stepping out.

“Okay. Just grab your stuff since we’ve got to get going to his parents place,” Hannah yawned.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow when we go through the costumes and for lunch,” she said and kissed her friend’s cheek.

“Yep. See you then, my friend.” Hannah said as she popped the trunk.

Katie quickly grabbed her things and ducked in her mom’s store. Four weeks was too long of a break between bear hugs with her mother.

“Is she in the back?” She asked Delia quietly.

“Yes,” Delia smiled and they both heard footsteps.

There was a regular customer who waved to her before turning back to her item.

“Who was that Delia? It better not be Aaron wanting more money.” Melinda sighed and waddled out from the back. “Oh Katie!”

“Mom!” She squealed and ran to her mother, embracing her as tight as she could with her pregnant stomach being in the way. “I missed you so much mom.”

“Oh you’re here. I’m so glad you’re here.” She said and squeezed her daughter close. “Too long in between actually seeing your face that isn’t digital or on my laptop screen.”

“I’m here all weekend.” She smiled and dropped her bags on the floor next to her. “And I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Melinda asked.

“You remember Toby, right?” She asked.

“The intelligent and handsome art major who lives across the hall from you?” Melinda asked as she tugged on Katie’s skirt. “Cute outfit by the way.”

“That would be the one,” she smiled and her phone screen lit up from a text message from Toby asking if she’d gotten home alright. “Thanks.”

“Do tell,” Melinda laughed.

“Well we’re dating, I think.” She said and texted him back. “He just texted me and asked me if I got here alright.”

“That’s so cute! You’re definitely at least dating if he’s asking you that.” Melinda squealed. “Oh I’m excited for you. Have you gone out other than when he made you dinner?”

“He made you dinner?” Delia butted in.

“He did, and it wasn’t pizza. He made me a pasta and we made breadsticks together which ended up with us getting into a flour fight and I had a cup of flour dumped on my head.” She explained and smiled. “And he kissed before I left today, and it was amazing, absolutely amazing.”

“You’re dating,” Melinda nodded as the front door opened.

“I’m here to pick up my wife,” Jim said with a smile.

“And daughter, at least I hope I’m not sleeping here.” She said and smiled at her father.

“Katie? Oh I missed you,” Jim pulled his daughter into a hug that involved him spinning her around and squeezing her. “How was your trip? I forgot you were coming today and not just tomorrow.”

She hugged her dad for a moment longer and kissed his cheek.

“I decided to make a trip out of it. I missed you all too much,” she said and went to get her bags.

“I’ve got them.” Jim said and grabbed them both. “How’s school?”

“Good!” She explained. “Philosophy is a little tricky, but everything is going great. I even have a boyfriend.”

“I’m going to ignore that and bring these to the jeep,” Jim said and turned around.

She loved her dad. Always so protective and comedic, he knew how to make her smile even in the darkest of times.

“I’ll go grab your stuff,” she said and collected her mother’s laptop and purse. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Melinda said and held onto her daughter for support, it was getting harder for her to walk these days.

“You really need to stay off your feet more, mom. Your feet swell if you don’t and then it’s hard for you to walk,” she reminded her as the walk out the front doors.

“I’m not a home body, Katie. I need to be here at the store, especially during tourist times.” Melinda replied.

“You have more than just yourself to look after, ma. You have my little sister too.” She said and helped her inside the jeep after her dad opened the door. “I’m giving you a foot rub when we get home.”

“If you insist,” Melinda laughed. “You and your father are too protective.”

“We just worry,” Jim said and kissed his wife.

“You worry too much,” Melinda sighed.

“We worry just enough,” Katie said and hopped in the back. “Now let’s get home.”

* * *

Last night had been great. She’d really missed these nights with her family.

The nights where they played a silly game like Monopoly and it was filled with laughter, bragging and Katie destroying them all by getting Boardwalk and Park Place. And that was usually followed by Mack asking if she could stay in her room and watch a movie and Aaron tagging along.

They’d missed having their big sister around.

And the sounds that later leaked from her parent’s room. They had tried to be quiet, they always did and they always desperately failed. And you know what, she actually had missed it.

She missed seeing and hearing her parents be in love, even if it meant they had to be too loud in the bedroom. It was annoying, but common and she was used to hearing it.

It was six in the morning when she heard her father’s footsteps as he left his bedroom. She wasn’t tired, she’d gotten enough sleep even with Mackenzie kicking her in the back.

“Katie?” Jim yawned and walked into the kitchen. “Bad dream?”

“I’m not tired, and Mack kicked me too many times.” She said and lifted her mug to her mouth. “Why are you up so early?”

“Morning run,” he said and grabbed himself a water bottle. “Want to come with me?”

“Sure. I’ll only be a minute,” she said and placed her mug in the sink.

She ran upstairs quietly and walked into her (well Mackenzie took over her bedroom in preparation for the new baby, but there was enough room for them to share a bed and Katie didn’t mind) bedroom. She searched her bag for the correct clothes and was glad she’d packed a tank top and shorts (she’d just borrow her mom’s running shoes, she hoped she wouldn’t mind).

She was downstairs in record time with her hair in a ponytail and everything.

“Ready?” He asked and opened the door.

“Yeah,” she said slipping her mom’s shoes on. “Let’s hit it.”

“I’m warning you now, Ned’s probably going to be there.” He said as they walked out.

“I don’t think about him all the time anymore dad. School, work and Toby keep me busy.” She replied and got into his truck.

“You’re not overworking yourself, right?” He asked and took the shortest route. “How is New York?”

“New York is great. The weather isn’t always the greatest, but walking everywhere keeps me slim from all the pizza I eat.” She explained as they pulled up to the track and hopped out of his truck. “I’m loving my professors and classes. Everything has a new pace on it and it’s finally at my speed.”

“That’s great, Katie!” He said as they walked toward the track. “I hope your mom and I weren’t too loud last night. We tried to be quieter, but you know.”

“It was quite refreshing. I’m used to falling asleep to sound in the city, and it’s not as bad as some of the things I’ve heard from Hannah and Brandon’s room.” She laughed. “Speaking of you and mom. How are you two?”

“We’re good. It’s hard sneaking in time with your sister constantly spinning mom into a hormonal craze or new craving.” He explained. “But your mom and I are the same couple. Mom is still pushing herself more than she should, but she’s getting better at resting herself when she’s feeling tired and winded.”

“That’s good. How’s my father doing, you always tend to talk more about mom than you do yourself.” She asked as they entered through the gates.

“I’m fine. I’ve been working a little more on a personal discovery.” He explained and then took his sweatshirt off. “It’s a long trial and means long hours, but I’ve been putting it off until after your sister is born.”

“That’s great dad!” She said and hugged him. “We better start this run.”

“You get started. I’ll catch up,” he said as he went to fill his water bottle.

“If you say so,” she said and plugged her headphones into her ears.

She began to run to the steady rhythm of her music. She hated working out, but something about running made her feel rejuvenated.

It made her feel free, the wind in her hair and on her cheeks. It made her feel like she could do anything.

She quickly passed her father two times before he tried to catch up to her, her track days showing as she lapped around him again.

She stopped at a sleek, erect water fountain. Sunlight tinted the sky various shades of orange as the sun rose.

Katie shuddered and sighed. She'd had this eerie feeling for a month. She tried, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching... waiting. She nervously glanced around and took off sprinting this time.

Her heart pounded against her chest and she lengthened her strides. She noticed her father talking to someone and quickly realized it was Ned.

Stick sweat soaked her light tank top. She panted as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She could only imagine how badly she probably stunk by now.

She slowed herself down to jog and began to run toward them, pulling her earbuds out.

“Katie?” Ned asked and he looked over her.

He watched two men trip over themselves as she ran past them.

Kate was always quite the beauty, much like her mother. She was of fair complexion, long wisps of umber streaked with highlights of ginger that always seemed to gleam when they captured the light just right. She had the kindest pair of coffee brown eyes trimmed by long gorgeous lashes. Lovely eyes, yet somehow gentle, that always held a tiny warmth within them. Florid cheeks and flawlessly sculpted lips, as if crafted by angels themselves; sitting this close to her, he could see them clearly, glistening attractively with cherry lip balm that added further rosy color. All these features set together on a delicate almost, angelic face.

And don’t even get him started on how glorious she looked, even though she’d been sprinting seconds earlier. She was in very short shorts that don't seem to cover anything and has legs that go on forever. Her blue tank stuck to her figure, her whisper-light ab line showing as she caught her father’s water bottle and took a quick drink.

He’d hadn’t seen her wear something this revealing since she tried to get that silk dress on at her mother’s store. He suddenly wished he’d worn sweatpants, something to hide his raging erection as he stood next to her father.

“Hi Ned,” she said and threw the bottle back at her dad. “Thanks for never catching up with me.”

“I’ve never been able to catch up to you,” Jim said and smiled down at her. “You’re too damn fast.”

“Is that a bad thing?” She said poking his side.

“Never a bad thing,” he replied. “I’m going to get started again. You two coming?”

“We’ll catch up,” she smiled up at him as he took off jogging.

She looked back at Ned and sighed before smiling.

“So Ned, I heard my dad’s been helping you get back into shape for the academy.” She said and stretched her arms above her head.

“Yeah. He offered to help me train with his trainer.” Ned answered. “How’s school?”

“It’s good, there’s a new pace on my shoulders and it’s finally at my speed.” She explained. “I love it, I really do.” She paused, trying to think of some new conversation. “I heard you have a new girlfriend, is that true?”

“What kind of question is that?” Ned asked.

“It’s just conversation Ned.” She laughed. “I heard a rumor and wanted to check with you.”

“Well I’m not dating anyone if that’s what you want to hear,” Ned muttered.

“Ned… I didn’t mean it like that,” she sighed.

“I heard about your little boy toy in New York, you know.” Ned chuckled.

“He’s not a boy toy,” she muttered. “And he has a name. It’s Toby.”

“I don’t care if he has a name. All I know is my mom won’t shut up about how I screwed up by letting you go to the city without apologizing, but what did I have to apologize for? You saw me kiss some girl and got all brokenhearted like I was your boyfriend.” Ned yelled. “And I would have fought for you, you know, but you weren’t mine to fight for. How can I fight for something that never belonged to me in the first place?”

“Ned, calm down.” She said and saw her dad out of the corner of her eye.

“Is everything okay?” Jim asked as he jogged back up to them. “You two haven’t joined me yet, I’ve lapped a few times.”

“We’re fine,” she answered softly.

“Are you sure?” Jim asked and touched his daughter’s shoulder.

“We’ll catch up.” She replied.

“If you say so,” Jim answered and took off again, trusting his daughter.

“So are you saying that I shouldn’t be with Toby to spare your feelings?” She asked. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“All I’m saying is that I don’t want to hear about your latest relationship.” Ned sneered. “I don’t want to hear that you kissed in an elevator or some other bullshit. He’s only with you to sleep with you, that’s all anyone would want from you.”

“You don’t have the right to say that,” she replied, she bit her tongue and decided being calm would be the best. “You don’t know Toby, you don’t have any right to talk about his feelings for me.”

“I don’t have to know Toby. I know how the male mind works,” Ned laughed. “That’s all he wants.”

“That may be all you want, but not every man thinks like you.” She said and took a step closer to him, her voice threatening to break. “I watched you for years with all these girls time and time again, knowing that I would never get to feel what it was like to be yours. And there was a piece inside of me that always knew I never would, but I hoped. I dreamed to one day be loved by the one and only Ned Banks, but that time I saw you with Amanda was different. That time was it. That time you didn’t hold my gaze when I left, your eyes didn’t linger as if you were waiting for me to turn around and talk you out of it. That time you didn’t give me a chance to fight for you the way I should’ve all those times before. That time you and I both knew I wouldn’t go back to my old ways.” She clenched her fists and a tear rolled down her cheek. “You touched my heart in ways no one else will. You left me hollow and brokenhearted, and we’ve never even dated! I was nothing less than a sister to you, but you still had that effect on me.” She sighed and shook her head. “Don’t ever speak about my love life or my boyfriend again, and I’m actually glad if it does hurt you that I’m with someone because then you know how I felt all those years.”

“Alright you two,” he said and pulled her away from Ned. “You go run. I’ll deal with him.”

“Fine,” she sighed and turned around.

She quickly began to run and placed her earbuds back in.

“What is your problem?” He yelled and pushed Ned back a little.

“She is my problem,” Ned muttered. “What is her problem? She can’t talk to me like that.”

“She was very calm, you were off the wall.” He explained.

“Of course you say that.” Ned laughed. “She’s your kid, of course you’ll be on her side.”

“Sometimes she is out of line with the things she says, but that’s just how she is. She’s strong willed like her mother and says things when she’s mad that she doesn’t mean. But you, you I understand. You get off when girls like you, you find it funny, but not with her. Not with my little girl.” He doesn’t raise his voice often, but when it came to his children and his wife, he did. “And one of these days, you'll wake up and realize that she was the right girl, but she'll be long gone. You'll see her hair when someone else puts theirs up, hear her laugh when someone jokes around, and for God’s sake you’ll imagine her when you undress someone else. You wasted all this time with these other girls, knowing that you hurt her. Someone else snatched her up now, and now you get feelings. You suddenly get irritated and try to go after her. I'm sure you knew that once she left she’d find someone other than her family to appreciate her. She's only perfect for you once she's already gone.” He pushed him out of his way. “Now go. Help yourself into the academy because you no longer have mine.”

Ned turned and stormed off. He didn’t need to work out today, he was too stressed.

He took one last glance over his shoulder and saw Katie glance over at him as she spoke to her father. He then left, never looking back.          


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meowser at your service!

 

Katie felt restless and itchy, angry with Ned for bringing her father into it...for Ned's sake. And for Jim's. She knew that Jim had known Ned forever, had helped him after his father's death.

She still loved Ned enough for her to want him not to lose the only father figure he had in his life anymore. She wasn't selfish. She didn't want him to lose Jim.

As she walked with her father back to the house, she unexpectedly threw her arms around him, both of them sweaty and stinky, shirts damp.

Jim chuckled, hugging her back. "What brought this on, Katiebug?" He whispered, brushing hair soaked with sweat back from her face.

"I just love you," she said, lump in her throat. "And I'm lucky to have you."

He held her closer. "Aw, Katie," he whispered.

They heard a throat clear behind them, and then Melinda was charging down the steps, butting her pregnant stomach into the hug and wrapping her arms tight around both of them.

Katie felt Melinda's lips press a kiss to her head and she felt her father's arms shift to embrace his wife more.

Ah. The way it always was.

"What's the hugging for?" Melinda asked, as they pulled away. Jim tugged his wife into his side, arm tight around her, other hand coming to rest on her stomach.

"I just love dad," Katie said.

"So do I," Melinda whispered, resting a hand on his chest.

"I'm going to shower before you two start playing tonsil hockey," Katie said, rolling her eyes and charging into the house before she started to cry.

Behind her, she could hear her parents laughs, loud and clear, and then a clear moan from Jim.

Oh god.

She didn't even want to know.

All she wanted was to have the same thing.

And she would, someday.

A dark haired boy shot into her mind. Yes. Toby. She...she could definitely see that with him.

* * *

Her mother took Katie to the shop early, letting Katie do the heavy lifting as they pulled out all of the new clothing trunks.

"It was an amazing haul," Melinda said, huffing a little and pressing a hand to her back.

"You're okay, right, mom?" Katie asked, pausing by the first trunk.

"I'm fine," Melinda said. "Just tired. My back isn't the same," she said ruefully, straightening herself more.

"You should make Aaron work in here more," Katie scolded.

"He's the worst salesman you have ever seen," Melinda chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Delia's going to take a few weeks off from real estate after this one's born. She actually said she was looking forward to the break."

"Well, that's something," Katie sighed. "Just don't go back into things too quickly."

"I've never gone back too quickly," Melinda protested.

"According to your standards," Katie grumbled. "But to dad's? Light years too soon."

"Well, thank god I'm not your dad," Melinda scolded, saying the words a little pointedly.

Yeah, that was her mom. Easy going until the last few weeks of pregnancy when anyone suggested that she should even start to slow down.

"Just start trying on the clothes," Melinda said, settling into a new armchair. "And I will relax."

"What if someone comes in?" Katie asked, already grabbing a handful of clothes.

"Then you can sell them something," Melinda teased. "I'll tell them to wait for you, promise. Now go."

Katie agreed, dancing to the backroom and carefully, actually closing it this time; even debated locking it before shrugging and pulling her loose jeans and sweater off.

The first outfit was a pirate wench, or so Katie assumed. "Did the owners throw a lot of parties or something?" Katie asked, tugging the white blouse on.

"Yeah, it was a millionaire from half a century ago," Melinda called. "Or something. The owner was very vague."

Katie emerged from the backroom, and Melinda gasped.

"Wow, Katie, that's something," she chuckled. "Not sure you want that one."

Katie giggled, checking herself out in the mirror. "Yeah, it's a little big," she said, picking at the drooping neckline.

"Try something else," Melinda urged, and Katie hurried back to the room.

The next outfit was a candy striper's from the 1940s; very conservative.

As Katie pulled it on, she knew immediately that she didn't want to wear this. She had nothing against being conservative, but this was too much.

It was then that she spied something else, perched on the table Melinda always had in the back. Maybe Melinda had put it there accidentally.

Katie pulled the boring nurse costume off, sliding the new one on.

It was very short. So short that Katie blushed just to look at herself, but damn it, she looked hot. It was, purposefully, made so that it didn't button all the way, and the way the material was, it pushed her breasts together, causing them to literally jump over the already precarious neckline.

She wasn't wearing this, but she paraded out into the store anyway.

"Whoa, that wasn't in the trunk," Melinda said.

"I know, but I thought..." Katie trailed off, seeing someone outside the door about to come in.

And then Ned was there, the chimes announcing his arrival. "Is my mom here?" He addressed Melinda, not even seeing Katie at first.

"No, she was going to be, so I'm not surprised you're looking for her here," Melinda said, lifting her hand up to scratch her neck.

Katie felt frozen to the floor, ridiculous and embarrassed.

And then Ned, following Melinda's eyeline, turned and saw Katie standing there.

The store felt, immediately, about 30 degrees hotter. Katie felt a blush raise on her skin wherever Ned's eyes touched, which seemed to be everywhere at once, from her exposed breasts to her long legs, almost absurdly emphasized by the shortness of the uniform.

And then he met her eyes, opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had a hungry look on his face that made Katie want to gasp, move closer, reach out to him, but then he set his face, cooling his gaze.

"I'll look for her elsewhere," he said simply and stormed from the shop.

Melinda watched him go. "Did something happen between you two?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, we're always fighting about something these days," Katie said, waving the question off.

"Yeah, well, Katie, that costume was not meant for you so I hope..." Melinda's voice trailed off.

"Oh, I'm not planning on wearing it," Katie said immediately and relief showed on Melinda's face.

"Good, because...I am," she said.

"God!" Katie exclaimed, almost taking it off then and there. "How is it supposed to fit?" She asked, running to the backroom and ripping it off, throwing caution to the wind and going back into the store in her underwear.

"I wasn't going to button it," Melinda said, taking the thrown garment and smiling at it. "Your father is going to flip for me when he sees it, I will have you know. I still think he dreams of the day I go to nursing school and we can open up our own practice."

"That is never going to happen," Katie said, shaking her head. "You could never be a nurse and you don't want to."

Melinda chuckled, low and long. Katie had never before noticed what a sexy laugh her mother had; she wondered if she'd inherited it.

"He knows," she said, a bit smugly. "But it's not like he wants me in it so that I can do a job."

She threw the uniform back at Katie, laughing again as Katie propped hands on her hips. "Mom, could you stop taunting me with details of your sex life? Yes, I know that you've been getting it much better than I have for, like, ever."

The door opened again and Katie jumped a foot in the air, suddenly remembering that she was only in her undies.

And it was Ned again.

"I didn't—"

He saw her, standing right in the middle of the shop. He then, very deliberately, turned the sign to closed before leaving again, the door slamming in the wind.

* * *

She ended up picking a flapper dress, one with jazz and swing to it. Her mother promised to find her some accessories and mail them to her before Halloween.

The rest of Saturday was spent relaxing with her family, playing games, reading books, and just being home. Home. Katie loved Grandview.

As evening fell, she slipped outside, a notebook in hand, one stolen from Melinda's stack of blank ones in case any of her kids needed a new one for school. The pen she'd snatched from her father's breast pocket as he made dinner and now she was alone, all by herself, breathing in the evening air.

The words moved from her mind to her hands almost faster than she could manage, and her hands were quickly stained with ink as they moved across the page. She wasn't even sure what she was writing, but the words were just tumbling out, exploding from her. It had been too long since she'd been able to sit under her tree and write. Just write. Just let everything out and let her soul breathe a little easier.

She soon found that she was writing a poem, free form, and the words made her heart sing even more.

_You can't_

_Let me be_

_Yet you won't_

_Set me free_

_And all I really_

_Really need_

_Is for you_

_To come back to me_

She considered it and continued to write.

_But the way you cut me_

_And the way we tangle_

_I can't manage life when you unravel_

_These threads of me_

_These precious changes_

_I can't afford to lose myself_

_In you again_

_I can't afford to let me break_

_In you again_

_I can't let myself become undone_

_In you again_

The notebook fell to the ground, and Katie pulled her knees into her chest.

She wanted to be done. Even her heart was finally ready to let go. But her body...it was resistant. It was like, sense memory. Like her muscles were remembering things she'd never even done, like brush Ned's hair back from his face, cling to his lean body, weep into his chest.

It was like she was remembering a dream, some sort of past life where they'd been happy. Where they had been together.

She just wanted him. She ached for him with every thread of her being even while her heart protested at the pain and her mind scolded her for letting herself go there again.

We're done, they insisted.

And finally, Katie reached for the notebook again.

_Goodbye I said to you_

_Hello I said to me_

_To a woman I'd never known before_

_To a woman who was unseen_

_To a woman I couldn't believe_

_Was even there inside me_

She threw the pen aside, angry with herself.

Her brother's call came out to her and she bounded into the house, not even picking up the notebook.

* * *

He never ended up finding his mother. He sat in the middle of the town square instead, staring at his phone and wondering if even Delia had a better love life than he did. He knew he'd heard her mention an outing with Tim. Had she turned off her phone to minimize interruptions?

The sad thing was, the bitter thing was, he hadn't actually had sex since Katie had left. Since he couldn't stop seeing her as a woman, as a chance for him, as someone...someone to fall back on.

In a good way. In a...I've finally finished fucking up and I really want you back in my life to make me better because you always make me better and I love you and I've always loved you and don't be gone. Please don't be gone.

But she was. Farther than she'd ever been, completely out of his reach.

It wasn't even worth it to try. That was what he'd realized earlier at the track. No matter what he did now, Katie Clancy was gone, forever out of his grasp.

He pressed a hand to his face, holding it all back.

_Katie, standing there with a dress over her head, struggling to get it on, cheeks red when she finally sees him, breath filling her perfect chest and raising delectable breasts._

And then a woman sat down next to him on the bench. "Ned, right?"

He glanced up. "Yeah?"

"We've got Lit together," she said, smiling. "Or we used to. When we were still students at Rockland U."

"Oh," he said. "With Rathbone?"

"Yeah," she said, eyes crinkling. "I always wanted to talk to you, but never got a chance. You were always running off."

"I had...a pretty busy life back then," he said, wilting a little.

_Katie, in the store, going to talk with the ghost, smiling at him. Smiling at Ned Banks for perhaps the last time in their lives._

She smiled at him. "Do you even remember my name?" She teased.

"No," he said, finally getting into the moment. "But it has to be one of three."

"Then guess," she said, folding her arms and grinning.

_Katie, standing in the middle of the store, showing her mother a nurse costume and Ned can't breathe. Katie, whose legs are too long, too touchable, too full of promise that they'd be soft and welcome his touch. Katie, whose breathing is elevated, whose breasts are jumping from her neckline, whose lips are parting at the look in his eyes. Katie, who isn't dressing for him._

"Elizabeth," he said.

She shook her head.

"Tammin," he tossed.

"One more try," she said. "Get it right and I'll take you back to my apartment for..." She curled her finger on her leg. "A drink. You look like you could use one."

_Katie, when he returned a minute later to ask about his mom again because, fuck it, he has feelings too and maybe it's easier for Katie because she has family around. Always around. Katie, in her bra and underwear. Katie Clancy in a thong. Katie Clancy being the most alluring person he's ever had the fortune to meet. The swell of her ass. The way she twisted to see him, shock on her face, and how her breasts are still jumping...to him. For him. At him. Please god, give him Katie._

"I could," he said, daring to reach out and place his hand over hers, guiding it up his thigh.

"Get it right," she pleaded.

"Giselle," he said, leaned in and kissed her before she could say a thing.

"You almost got it," she said, pulling away after a moment. "But I'll take you with me anyway after that kiss. It's Georgie, by the way."

She stood up, hips swaying as she walked. "Aren't you coming?" She asked, holding out a hand.

_Katie, running at the track, leaving him behind, legs long and strong and capable. Katie, seducing him without ever realizing it. Seducing him unknowingly even when she'd kill to have that power over him._

"Yeah, I am," he said, trying to lose himself in her. Trying to make himself feel lust for her. She turned around and let him kiss her again. He felt an erection begin.

He cupped the back of her neck, slid one hand to her ass.

It wasn't Katie's. It didn't feel like he knew hers would. It was flat, not perky and proud like Katie's.

_Katie in her underwear today. Katie arching towards him. Katie being the one thing in his life that he'd die to have again. Even more than his father. He wants Katie more. More. Forever. He wants the closeness that she always strived for but never got. They've switched sides now. Everything has flipped and Ned doesn't like it. He doesn't like being the one outside looking and wonders if it always hurt Katie this much when he found someone new. When he found someone who wasn't her. When -every time it wasn't Katie._

Ned forced himself to stop caring.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Someone to Fall Back On by Aly Michalka is a must have for this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

 

** **

**A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here!**

**Halloween weekend it here! Katie is back in the city and ready for some fun with her friends** **and Toby. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

It had taken Katie all afternoon to pin her hair up and get it just right. Her mother had successfully sent her the perfect accessories for her to wear and was grateful that she had a mother which great taste.

She tugged on the wig and did a twirl to make sure it stayed in place before placing the headband accordingly. The feather was behind her head and looked authentic.

She pulled off her robe and looked at herself in her matching pair of black bra and panties. She reached out for the flapper dress that has been hanging from the top of closet since she got home last Sunday night.

The knock at her door was so soft she didn't hear him come in.

"Katie?" Toby called and stood in the doorway as she looked over at him.

She froze and then pulled the dress against her figure. After telling him that she was going for a 1920's theme, he decided to be a Charleston gangster.

Decked out in a white buttoned-up long sleeve, black slacks, a striped tie, a gun holster and a black hat. He looked handsome, even with the scruff of not shaving to make himself look more daring.

"Hey Toby. What do you need?" She asked awkwardly.

"I was just wondering if you were ready to go," he asked and gulped.

With the little glimpse he got, she looked beautiful. More than beautiful, she looked absolutely breathtaking. His pants tightened and he felt himself stiffen.

If he ever go to be with her, with Katie, in that way. He knew it would amazing, more than amazing. He knew it would be once in a lifetime.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied and smiled toward him.

"Alright," he grinned and closed the door behind him.

She saw the way he looked at her, and she liked it.

The lust in his eyes and the smile on his face ignites something deep inside her that she never wanted to go away.

She quickly brought the dress over her head and carefully let the dress fall over her. It fit her snuggly just the way she wanted it too. It wasn't true to the style of the time, but she didn't want to look flat as board because she certainly was not.

Her mother (and father) taught her to embrace her curves, and never change herself for anyone, even if it feels like true love because if you truly love someone, you would never ask them to change.

She sat down on her bed and slipped her sensible black heels on. After grabbing her sparkly clutch she placed her phone inside. It was her first college party, and she was nervous.

What if something bad happened?  
What if she was the next person to be added to rape in college statistics?

She didn't want to think about that.

"Alright. I'm ready," she said walking out into the living room.

"Finally!" Brandon cheered.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Very 1920s chic." Hannah smiled at her.

Hannah was dressed as a sexy cop and Brandon was her prisoner.

"I promised your mom we'd take a pictures of all of us. Including couple pictures" Hannah said and gave Brandon her phone. "Brandon take our picture."

Katie smiled and kicked one leg up with jazz hands as Hannah held up her prop gun with a serious face. They truly were picture perfect.

"She's gonna love it," Brandon said. "Our turn."

Katie took the phone and snapped a playful picture of Brandon and Hannah before grabbing Toby's hand.

"What's our pose?" She asked him.

"Do the same kick leg thing you did with Hannah, but kiss my cheek instead." Toby said.

"That's cute!" Hannah squealed. "Now come on, so we can get out of here."

She kicked her leg up and pressed her lips to his cheek with a slight smile.

After snapping the picture, Toby stole a kiss on her lip and she laughed.

"Hey! Did you just steal a kiss?" She gasped.

"I did," he replied.

He gave her one more, and she grasped both of his cheeks.

Hannah snapped a quick picture without them knowing and squealed in excitement.

"They are so cute!" Hannah said and nudged his side.

Katie pulled away and they both smiled as she stood on both feet again.

"Are we getting a group picture?" She asked.

"Yeah," she said and set the camera on timer to take two photos in case someone blinked. "Okay."

They ran to their places and smiled as the phone captured the moment.

"Okay. Grab your phone," Toby said opening the door. "Let's head out."

Katie wrapped her jacket around her and grabbed Toby's hand as they walked toward the elevator.

"Excited?" He asked.

"Nervous, but I'm excited too." She said and smiled up at him.

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped in, excited for what the night would hold.

* * *

 

Back at the Clancy household Jim and Melinda had just gotten Mackenzie to sleep. Although it was a Saturday, she went to bed without a fit when Melinda promised to read her one extra chapter of The Secret Garden in return.

She'd never seen so much candy in her life, Mackenzie was practically dragging the bag across the driveway when they got home, even Aaron had come along in a pirate costume and gotten himself a pillowcase full of sweets.

"Need a foot rub?" Jim asked wiping the black eyeliner from his face.

They'd went as a family of pirates. Jim being the captain, Melinda being his wife in a cute skirt and shirt that said pirate pending over her swollen stomach (a small skeleton with a pirate hat was between both words), Aaron being the first mate, and Mackenzie being the pirate wench.

"Yes please," she sighed as she plopped down on the bed with a huff. "Just while I scroll through Facebook for pictures, then it's time for your surprise."

"I'm excited," he said grabbing her lilac scented lotion Katie'd gotten her for Mother's Day this year.

He lathered both her aching feet and began to rub her left one in circles.

"Mmm that feels so good," she groaned.

"Is it safe to come in?" Aaron knocked on the door.

"Yes," he said.

"Thank you for rubbing my feet." She muttered and closed her eyes, but opened one when she heard her son come in. "Hey bud. What's up?"

"I thought you'd like these," Aaron said giving her a small ziploc bag of Reese's Peanut Butter cups. "I'm not a big fan of these and I know you always crave peanut butter when you're pregnant."

She smiled at the thoughtfulness of her son and gave him a hug and kiss.

"That's so thoughtful of you," she said and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You were going to ask for them anyways," Aaron laughed.

"I was not," she laughed. "Okay, maybe I was."

"I know you better than you think," Aaron said and gave his mother another hug and kiss, he also rubbed her stomach softly which earned him a kick from his soontobe born little sister. Aaron always had a soft spot in his heart for his mom, no matter how old he got he would always hug and kiss her goodnight, even if it was seen as uncool when he had his friends over. "Hey little sis. I better get to bed. I'm tired."

"Night kiddo," he said and hugged his son.

"Night baby," she smiled at him and opened one of the treats.

Aaron closed the door behind him and then his a few moments later. He was definitely still a mama's boy even at fourteen.

"Any pictures from Katie and Hannah?" Jim asked.

She rested her laptop on the bed next to her.

"I'm looking now," she said scrolling through both the girls' homepages. "Hannah posted a few things. Ooh look there's the boy she mentioned. He's cute."  
She turned the laptop to show her husband the two pictures of Katie and Toby in their apartment.

"He has his hand on her ass," he muttered.

"So?" She laughed. "He's a guy, you do that."

"We're married, very different." He replied.

"Over… protective," she said slowly to him, pronouncing every syllable to him as a joke.

She saved them both, and scrolled through so more random pictures, seeing the group photo and smiling. She saved that one too.

"Oh look at my girls," she smiled when she saw the show of Katie and Hannah. "Still so close and cute together."

She showed Jim and he laughed, pointing out that he's sworn to have seen Melinda do that same pose with Andrea which earned him a watery smile. Although she had Delia, she missed Andrea dearly. She wanted her best friend back, and still blamed herself to this day for her death.

"Oh look! A video," she said lowered her volume a bit and Jim situated himself so he could see…

_Katie was dancing with Toby who had a tight grip around her waist and hand in the tight crowd._

_"Toby are you enjoying your night so far?" Hannah yelled over her music as she bobbed to the music slightly, the camera shaking a bit._

_"I've got the hottest girl at the party with me, of course I am." He cheered as Katie pressed her ass against him playfully. "We make a great 1920s duo."_

_"We really do!" Katie giggled. "He's my handsome little mobster."_

_"And she's my hot little flapper," he said and winked at her._

_She smiled up at him and pulled on his tie, his lips landed on hers as he gripped her ass tightly._

_"You're both heavily intoxicated," Hannah laughed. "Especially Katie…" She took the cup from Katie's hand and gave it to Brandon. "She's cut off."_

_"Hannah!" She whined._

_"Let's bring her home," he offered._

_"Alright," Hannah said and he nodded._

_Katie leaned into his chest and kissed him as he led her toward the exit, Hannah and Brandon followed._

_"I'm so getting laid tonight," he cheered and high fived Brandon as the camera cutoff…_

Melinda looked at Jim who shrugged his shoulders and went back to rubbing her feet.

"All of a sudden I don't like Toby very much," Melinda sighed.

"Why not? Katie likes him." Jim reassures him. "He's a little handsy, but most guys are."

"He seems like he has a one track mind, which is sex. Only interested in her for her body." She explained and rubbed her forehead. "Since when has it been you being okay with things and me protective?"

"Well I mean… what guy isn't interested in a girl with a body?" He laughed.

"That's not the point," she muttered. "He doesn't seem interested in Katie for Katie."

"Give him a chance. They were drunk," he replied.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Hey… don't you have a surprise for me?" He asked and kissed her neck softly, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled playfully and pushed herself off the bed, waddling into the bathroom to slip on the outfit.

The night was looking promising.

* * *

As soon as Toby unlocked his apartment, they pushed through the door and slammed it shut, her back to the wall.

His lips worked in time with hers and he lifted her dress from her body and threw it on the floor. He'd wanted to do that all night.To see her like this again. His fingers grasped her ass tightly as spanked it before pulling her up into his arms.

"Couch?" He panted as her mouth found his ear and nibbled on it.

"Bed," she whispered and then licked his jawline.

She was a feisty one, it might be the liquor though. Tequila will do that to you.

He grunted with each step as their lips met again and he walked into his bedroom. He threw her on the bed and she laughed playfully and he looked over her.

She stared up at him, lips parted as she panted. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her breasts jumping each time. Her stomach toned, he believed she mentioned she was a runner, and her legs were the silk staircase that led him to heaven.

Katie was the perfect package.

He slowly crawled toward her, hip lips pressed a kiss to each joint, starting at her ankle as he pulled of her heels and making his way to her knee and then pressing a few kisses to her thighs.

She moaned as his fingers traced the outline of her panties and he pressed a kiss to both hipbones, and discovered she had this little birthmark just above her left hip and he left a kiss there as well.

Just then, lightning cracked in the sky and illuminated the room, thunder followed soon after as the sky erupted and it began to pour outside.  
He brought his face to hers and they kissed deeply.

"Do you want this?" He asked, breaking the kiss abruptly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked, once more.

She nodded and smiled at him.

Toby's lips, swollen and needy, tasted of spearmint toothpaste. His tongue was warm swept across hers, exploring parts of her mouth that are now familiar, yet still intriguing. His teeth bit her lip, chasing it with feathery kisses, finding solace in every peck. His skin gave off a smoky scent, soaked up from the evening's fire at the party. Her hand traced the contours of his back in time with his movements above her while her lips pressed against the warm flesh when he released her mouth. She breathed in deeply, drinking him in.

Lightning struck again and shined through the window and reflected off of Toby's body, illuminating his face. His eyes, heavily lidded, looked down on her between kisses.

His arms enveloped her, pulled her closer, and kept her safe.

Her hands roamed his body further. The taut muscles in his stomach tightened under her hand with the shuddering moan that poured from his lips and she undid his slacks and released his erection.

He was bigger than she expected, not huge, and definitely not what she remembered Ned from when she'd saw him on the beach, but he was fairly nice.

"On your back," she whispered in his ear.

He listened to her and she stripped him down to his bare form, leaving her more clothed and in control. She was inexperienced, he could tell by the way she sloppily gave him a handjob, careful of every movement she made.

"You're a virgin?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, and met his gaze.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked again.

"Yeah," she answered. "Does that turn you off?"

"Never, just never been with a virgin before." He laughed. "Let me show you something."

He smacked her ass lightly and gave her a powerful kiss before pinning her on her back.

"You're not losing your virginity tonight. That's a special occasion, you shouldn't lose it on a drunken Halloween encounter." He reassured her. "I'll get you off though."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She asked.

"No," he laughed. "Just lie back and relax. I'm guessing you've touched yourself before."

"Once in a blue moon, yeah." She answered.

He spread her legs open with his hands and pressed a kiss to her inner thighs before slipping her panties down and flinging them on the floor. He dragged his tongue through her folds. He smirked when she gasped and jerked against him, fisting his hair in her hands.

His tongue thrust into her, drawing the moisture out of her. She moaned loudly, a raspy, whining sound, and he heard a thud as her head hit the pillows.

"T—ugh, Toby," she whimpered, rocking her hips in time with the strokes of his tongue.

He chuckled softly, his lips pressed against her folds, which made her thrust against his face jerkily. He withdrew his face slightly to tongue her slit teasingly; he traced her folds with a feathery touch, ignoring her center entirely, until she tugged on his hair.

"Damn it, Toby, please," she breathed, and he smirked triumphantly.

The angle was killing his neck, anyway.

He replaced his mouth with his fingers, pushing two of them inside her. He quickly latched onto her center, sucking it between his lips. She gasped in relief; he'd figured this out after a few gos between her thighs. He could get her off much faster if he just sucked on her center.

"Toby," she screamed as he pressed a kiss to her thighs and worked her through her orgasm with three fingers agonizingly slow.

He held his mouth against her as her legs shake above his arms. She's incoherent with the noises and syllables that left her mouth and she fractured underneath him.  
When she collected herself he laid on his back and brought her to him and ran his hand through the loose pieces of hair that surround her head now. Katie was breathing a bit hard and he smiled at what he'd done to her.

He kissed her forehead one last time before closing his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But what about you?"

"I'm fine, just being with and getting you off is enough for me." He reassured her and rubbed her back softly. "Get some sleep."

He tugged his blanket over them and they fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The hangover felt like a balloon under his cranium, slowly being inflated, pressure mounting. He rolled over in his bed to find someone's bare chest in his face.

"You're awake," the woman whispered and kissed him.

He pulled back and yawned, her brown hair was in her face slightly.

"Katie?" He yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's Katie?" She asked.

He rubbed his eyes and she slapped him awake.

"Who's Katie, Ned?" She squawked.

He rubbed his face and then he watched as Georgie jumped from his bed and got dressed.

"Whatever. Go find your Katie, whoever the hell she is." She yelled. "I don't need this."

"Georgie wait," he said pulling on his boxers.

"No. You don't get to cheat on me or whatever," she muttered and fastened her bra. "I'm not gonna deal with your 'just got out of a relationship' bs."

"I didn't cheat on you with Katie. She'd never go for me." He sighed. "We aren't even really a couple Georgie."

"Is that how you treat women?" She laughed and pulled on her dress. "You sleep with them, and then when it comes to giving them the respect they deserve, you treat them like they mean nothing to you."

"I'm not good with words," he sighed. "I never say what I mean to say."

"Well get your shit together and maybe that Katie or whoever will see how good of a guy you are." She said pulling her hair into ponytail. "Just don't call her my name."

"She won't. She has a boyfriend and I lost my chance." He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"You didn't lose your chance. You always have a chance, you just lose the courage to take it." She explained and then walked toward him. "You're a great guy. You've just got to tone down the drinking and stop picking up random girls in bars. Get a haircut, a job, and move out of your mom's apartment." She pressed her lips to his cheek and then grabbed her phone. "And shave, you don't look good with a beard."

He laughed and then laid down on the bed as she closed the door behind him.

"Ned," his mom said and knocked as she walked in.

"Mom!" He groaned. "What?"

"Well you aren't a cheerful today," his mom said and grabbed his laundry basket. "I just wanted your clothes. I'm gonna do some laundry."

"Oh. Sorry," he sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna shower."

"Alright. We're going over to Jim and Melinda's for dinner, so wear something nice." His mom said and opened his closet. "Wear the olive buttonup. It always makes your eyes look so good."

"What time is it?" He said and grabbed the shirt.

"Three o'clock. Late night?" His mom asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'll be ready in time. Don't worry. What's the date?"

"It's Tuesday, November 9th." His mother answered. "And you better be ready. I heard from Melinda that Katie might drive up for the night since classes were cancelled because of the storm."

"Cool," he whispered.

He walked into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face just to feel something refreshing and instantly wished he could wash his brain free of the toxins.

The mirror showed his eyes, no longer the man of the night before. He rubbed shaving cream on his face and shaved his worries away, or at least he tried to. After washing the reminisce of cream away, he turns on the shower and grabs his toothbrush.

He brushes his teeth quickly and pulls the wrinkles and old pair of boxers off before getting into the shower.

The water poured down, it dripped down his arms as he pressed his hands into the tile, as his mind faded into dullness and everything was a foggy illusion.

Suddenly she was in front of him, Katie.

"I love you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

"Katie…" He moaned and back into the wall behind him.

"Ned," she laughed.

"You're not real," he sighed and then watched as she touched his chest.

"I'm very real," she purred. "Feel me… be mine, don't let him take me away from you."

Her lips grazed against his, and he leaned down to capture her lips, pulling her into his arms and pinning her against the wall.

"Ned," she moaned and then pressed her nose against his. "I want you."

He set her down and then looked over her entire body. She was beautiful, and even though he knew she didn't look exactly like this, he knew she had spots of freckles that he didn't know where they would be.

She took him into his mouth and he almost collapsed. It felt so good, and when he came, she stood and kissed him.

"I know you want me." She whispered. "I just need you to get yourself together, for me, and then step up and try for me." She smiled and kissed him once more. "And then we can be together, forever."

He opened his eyes to find himself alone. He had always been alone.

The sensation of the steamy water calmed him enough to take control of him mind and bring him to where he wanted to be.

He wanted her, to be with her. But he'd never have her, she'd never look at him the way she used to. The way her eyes sparkled and how she would smile at him.

She'd never look at him like that again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's Meowser, once again!

 

Image layering courtesy of apps.pixlr.com/express

* * *

 

"You're too sexy beautiful, and everyone wants a taste," Katie sang along to the radio as she shut the car off, back at her apartment.

She'd had a great time in Grandview, going down for a quick family dinner and to see how her mother was doing (if she was being completely honest, that had been the driving force in going back) and now she was ready to tackle college again.

She remembered the evening as she carried her hobo bag up to her apartment, smiling a little. Aaron had been so goofy, talking about this new girl he'd met. She'd never seen him quite so interested or engaged about a girl before now. Previously he'd tended to hide his girlfriends, not because of embarrassment or uncomfortableness but simply because he didn't think that they were important enough to be introduced or mentioned to his family.

She wondered if it would last, as she dug her key out of her purse and inserted it into the doorknob, only to have the surprise of her life when strong arms slipped around her.

She knew immediately who it was, forcing herself to not jump in surprise, instead turning around in Toby's embrace. "God, it's good to see you again," she whispered, leaning into him.

"Wow, this is some welcome," Toby said, as her lips grazed the skin above his v neck t shirt.

"Well, I don't know, I love being home but coming back here just feels so right," Katie said, nuzzling into him. "Like I'm not supposed to be there right now."

"Good, because that's right," Toby said, his hands spanning her waist and bringing her up the wall. She found herself locking her legs around his hips, and their lips met, hungrily and quickly.

He was moving against her, his hands seeming to be everywhere at once, pressing her against the wall so she didn't fall.

"Ahem," Hannah said, and they broke apart. Katie slid down the wall, her feet hitting the ground, panting.

"I mean, keep on with what you were doing," Brandon said. "I just thought you'd appreciate knowing you had an audience."

He crooked a brow at them.

Toby sighed, his hands loosening on Katie's waist. "Right," he said, finally pulling away from her.

"I see you got back safely," Hannah said. "That's good."

"I need to unpack. It's only a bit of stuff, but I should do that before I forget," Katie gasped, as Toby's hand didn't seem to want to part from her body.

"You should," he finally said. "See you later."

"Dinner?" Katie offered.

The light in his eyes said he agreed.

She pushed her apartment door open, followed in by Hannah and Brandon. "We can make it a double date!" Hannah exclaimed just in time for Toby to hear before he left.

"Oh, well," Katie said. "I was thinking—"

"Sure," Toby said, catching her gaze and she nodded, flushing a little from how intently he was looking at her. "Text me later, Katie."

"Yeah," she said, and he shut the door behind him.

"Hannah! What was that about?" Katie asked, propping hands on her hips.

"I missed you too," Hannah said, leaning into Brandon.

"As if, you and Brandon probably had sex in my bed while I was gone, and liked it," Katie grumbled, reaching to pick up her bag.

"We did not," Brandon said immediately.

"But maybe in some other places," Hannah said mischievously. "That I graciously won't tell you about."

Katie rolled her eyes. "The end," she said. "Why are you barging in my dinner date with Toby?"

Hannah shrugged. "I missed you too," she repeated. "And it's not good to give guys such big tastes of you near the beginning of your relationship."

Brandon pinched her waist. "I don't remember that problem back when we first started dating," he whispered.

"You have an audience," Katie griped, but felt the sting go out of her words. "Hans, Ned was there."

"What?" Hannah said, breaking away from Brandon's embrace. "Oh my god, why? I thought you just went for a family dinner." She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't seen him since before halloween, right?"

"Right," Katie sighed. "When he got, um, an eyeful."

"I don't think I heard this part of the story," Brandon said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, see you later, Brandon, love you and meet you for dinner," Hannah said. "This is girl time."

"What, I know Ned too! I could help you two decipher him," Brandon protested.

"Later," Hannah said sternly, pushing him from the apartment.

"No, no, if Katie saw Ned I want to hear about too," Brandon complained loudly.

"It's just Ned," Hannah insisted.

"There is no such thing as just Ned when it comes to Katie," Brandon said, leaning to steal a kiss from Hannah. "Which everyone knows."

Katie moved, and caught a glimpse through the open door. Toby was standing there, frozen in place, obviously having heard every word of Hannah and Brandon's very loud conversation.

"Oh, god, you two, shut up," Katie said, and went into her bedroom, slamming the door.

A moment later, Hannah came in, not knocking. "Sorry, I didn't realize that Toby was there," she said.

"Just help me decide what to wear tonight," Katie sighed. "Something that says...I'm over him and it's all about you now."

"I have just the thing," Hannah said. "It was too big for me in the chest but I had to get it anyway. You'll look amazing."

She dashed from the room, and returned carrying an orange dress. "Do you like?" She asked, brandishing the pick.

"It looks like it'll be too short on me," Katie said instantly.

"Try it on, and as you do, tell me about Ned," Hannah said, jumping onto Katie's bed.

"He was...he was nice," Katie said, biting her lip. "Quiet. He didn't really look at me, but...I could tell that he was paying attention to everything I said. I mean, Delia brought Tim so it got to be a bit of a big gathering… Aaron's girlfriend was there and no one expected that. A lot of people were talking and I was telling Mom and Tim about how college was going and Ned was just there, not really talking to anyone but not on his phone either and he just was listening."

"And?" Hannah said.

"And then he walked away and started talking with Mack about how she's reading Anne of Green Gables this year," Katie sighed. "I didn't know what to think of that so I stopped thinking about it period."

She pulled the dress on, and immediately pulled it off again once she'd gotten a glimpse. "Just no," she said flatly.

"You looked hot," Hannah said, giggling.

"If by hot, you mean that it didn't cover my crotch, then yes," Katie said. "I'll just wear that black mini skirt I got last weekend."

"Ooh, try it with your purple sweater," Hannah said, grabbing said sweater from Katie's closet. "So...that was it?"

"Yeah, Ned left early," Katie said. "My dad is mad at him and it was just weird."

"Because of what Ned said at the track," Hannah stated, confirming but not really asking.

"Yeah," Katie said, pulling black tights on over her pink panties; which were matched to her bra, one of the few really nice sets of underwear she owned; Victoria's Secret instead of Hanes like she usually wore.

"Well, that sucks," Hannah said.

"Not really!" Katie said. "I'm dating someone else now. I don't need Ned hanging around."

"But maybe…" Hannah closed her mouth. "Never mind. Listen, you and Toby can go alone, I was just being annoying."

"Great," Katie said, wondering what Hannah had been about to say, but not wanting to ask.

* * *

Toby raised an eyebrow when she stepped out of her apartment alone.

"I don't suppose you've been just leaning on your apartment door for the past five minutes, have you?" Katie wondered, smiling at him and yanking her skirt down a little when his gaze didn't leave her face and she wanted it too.

"Maybe," Toby said. "What about Hannah and Brandon?"

"Hannah cut me loose after all," Katie said wryly. "I'm in luck."

"So am I," Toby said softly, pulling her close and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "I adore you, Katie. You're...different."

"Thanks," she said a bit dryly. "That's what every girl dreams of hearing."

"Did you come back from Grandview more sarcastic or is that just me?" Toby wondered.

"Sorry," Katie apologized. "I just feel a bit tired. Too much driving and then Hannah was trying her best to make me go crazy."

"I heard some of that," Toby said, linking his arm through hers. "Your car or mine?"

"Yours," she said, snuggling into him a bit more as they walked. "I'm not up for more driving. Better, let's walk."

"Too cold," he said. "Or it will be when we come home."

"Fair enough," Katie sighed, looking at the gray sky above her.

"So…" Toby began. She tensed. "We both know what I'm going to say. Who's Ned?"

"He's...no one," Katie said immediately. "Not important anymore, at least."

"No one?" Toby said. "I think I heard Brandon rebut that, so cough it up, Katie."

She sighed. "I don't care about your exes," she complained.

"So he's an ex," Toby said.

"Not really," Katie said and Toby stared at her.

"Then what is he?" He asked in disbelief.

"More a...never been," Katie said. "A not quite. A not ever, more like. I had a huge crush on him for forever and for a minute I thought he liked me back this fall and then I realized he didn't. End of story."

"Did it disappoint you?" Toby asked, his gaze intent on her face.

"Well, yes," Katie said. "There was a time that I thought he was the love of my life. And then...now...he just isn't."

Toby nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," he said.

"Okay what?" She asked, as he opened the passenger door on his car for her.

"I'll stop asking questions," Toby said. "He's in the past, for you...and for me. As far as I'm concerned I don't even remember asking."

"Good," Katie grinned. "Then let's go get some food."

* * *

She began to feel that Toby hadn't been completely honest about forgetting about it, because the way he was moving over her, his hands seeming to want to rove over every inch of her skin and then follow it up with his mouth, made her feel like he was trying to claim her.

And she realized that she didn't mind.

She was topless, but still wore her tights and skirt; boots were still firmly on her feet. Toby was in no hurry to go farther tonight; he was still lingering over her breasts, pulling the nippes into rosy tips, making her ache.

"I want to do you tonight," Katie whispered.

They were taking it slowly, and they'd bounced back and forth each time about who really got it each time since Toby kept insisting that her first time had to be special and that each night they started just making out on the couch wasn't good enough.

"Mm?" He wondered, sucking on the skin right above her breast.

"I want to get you off," she said, parroting his words from halloween.

He pulled back, a lazy smile on his face. "As if I could ever say no to you…"

* * *

Ned contracted his abs, doing his five millionth sit up of the morning, not quite able to believe that he was actually finishing.

He'd contacted Derek, sucking up his pride, and asked if he could have the morning time slot after Jim's.

Since then, they'd been meeting every morning since Georgie had left, and Ned was already beginning to notice the difference.

It sounded weird, but he could breathe easier. Everything just seemed to be more effortless now, from breathing to walking, to lifting things down from high places.

Derek did indeed factor in a large amount of cross fit, emphasizing functionality.

"And I might try a detox," he said, as Ned finished his sit ups. "I hope you aren't offended by what I say but you look a little hungover."

"A little?" Ned grunted, rolling over into a pushup position. "I had too many drinks last night, in memory of a girl I used to know."

"Ah," Derek said. "I know the feeling, unfortunately. Alcohol can have such bad effects on performance, though. You should try to get out negative feelings some other way."

"Don't I know it," Ned sighed, moving into squats.

"Ah, knees point out, don't let them cave in again," Derek said, pacing in front of Ned. "So...did you and Jim quarrel?"

This was the first time he'd asked.

"You could call it that," Ned said. "Just...I don't know. Don't tell him you're coaching me."

"He's not a petty man, he wouldn't care," Derek chuckled. "But sure. If you'd rather I didn't, I won't."

"It's just complicated," Ned said. "He was...like a dad to me once. But then I hurt his daughter…"

"The girl you were toasting last night?" Derek asked wryly.

"Yeah," Ned sighed.

"And now you lost both of them," Derek finished. "Well, that sucks."

"It does," Ned said, a lump in his throat.

He moved back into sit ups, feeling his abs cry out.

"And...time," Derek said, letting Ned sag against the mat. "Are you going to make it tomorrow and go for three days in a row?"

"Yeah," Ned said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Hey, do you work Sundays?"

* * *

Katie woke up the same morning Ned was training with Derek, covered in love bites.

She frowned a little, remembering last night with Toby. It had been great, for sure. He'd taught her how to do a perfect blowjob and that was a lesson she would not soon forget. And he'd definitely returned the favor.

She frowned again, wondering why he was holding back so much on them actually having sex. She didn't want to be the Monica Lewinsky to his Bill Clinton.

Not that that was what they were in the least, but it still struck her as odd. She hadn't thought that boys as considerate as he seemed to be existed and Toby just still seemed just a bit too good to be true.

She got up, wondering when exactly he'd left. She remembered him kissing her goodbye, mumbling something about an early class, and wondered when that had been. It was only 8:15 now; she had a 10:00 a.m. class. Well, she had an 8:00 class but she'd decided she could afford to miss it, just this once.

The teacher was a nice guy and she was far beyond the lesson material at this point, flying through the class. It was too easy for her.

She grabbed her computer, pulling a t shirt on as she did so.

"Okay, time to talk to mom," she mumbled, pulling her hair into a ponytail, and double checked that her t shirt was high enough necked that her mom wouldn't see the love bites until Katie wanted her to.

They had a Skype date. Her mom had asked when she'd been home if she'd have time one morning to talk again and Katie had gladly said yes.

She flipped open her laptop and dialed her mother.

And waited.

Finally, after a too long time, her mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking very pregnant, and a bit flustered. "I had Aaron go through all the steps with me last night but I think I forgot one and it was dialing but I couldn't see the button and ugh. My stomach also got in the way."

"Aw," Katie said. "No problem. I'm just glad I got to talk to you again."

"Well, I'm getting closer to d-day, and I just wanted to see you more," Melinda said. "We didn't talk as much as we should have when you were home. I just meant to invite Delia but then she invited Tim...and Ned." She sighed. "I wish your dad wasn't mad with Ned. I mean, I get it. He told me what happened, but—"

"I wish he wasn't too," Katie said immediately. "I have no idea why Ned would let himself mess up his relationship with Dad. No matter what happens between us, I never intended or wanted him to stop being Dad's surrogate oldest son."

"They do have a special bond," Melinda sighed unhappily. "I just don't know how to get them back together."

"Dad will come around. Ned will do something stupid and Dad will rescue him," Katie said.

"That sounds right," Melinda chuckled. "It'd better happen soon. So...what are you wearing?"

"A t shirt," Katie grinned.

"And nothing else?" Melinda leaned in closer. "Katherine, that is a love bite!"

Katie crowed, pulling the hem down. "Mom, he's the best!"

"Katie!" Melinda exclaimed, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Ooh, I'm so happy for you. You're using protection, right?"

"We haven't even gotten that far," Katie admitted, sagging a little. "It's just been oral. Which I like. He's taking it slow. But…" She shrugged. "I feel like he's taking it too slow."

"When did you first get together?" Melinda asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Halloween," Katie said. "And he...got me off but he said that my first time should be special. Well, it's been almost two weeks and we always just end up making out on the couch with Toby saying it isn't special enough."

"Your dad would not have lasted that long," Melinda said, very seriously. "Then again…" Her cheeks colored. "You probably don't want to hear that."

"I probably don't," Katie said. "I don't know. And the love bite thing. It's fun, but mom, look, it's like seven. Like, what the fuck?"

Melinda raised an eyebrow. "I've probably had more," she hedged.

"I know, but you did it more than once," Katie almost growled. "He spent half the night on my breasts and only moved down under duress."

"Maybe he's got a breast fetish," Melinda shrugged. "I don't know. Give the boy some space. If it's been a month...then you can start worrying. But some guys...I don't know. Maybe his sister or mother got knocked up and shouldn't have and he's touchy about actually doing it. Condoms fail. The pill fails. Maybe he just likes to err on the side of caution."

"Maybe you're right," Katie said. "But...I don't know. He's kind of possessive."

"Aren't all men?" Melinda sighed. "In what way?"

"At first it was sexy, like he was taking me under his wing, and he told me about the professors and classes and what to expect, and now...he gets weird about sharing me, and then, like, overshares to make up for it."

"I feel like you're analyzing him too much," Melinda finally said. "After years of just examining every move that Ned Banks ever made, you look at boys like they're a mystery, or a problem. You dig in and you just try to see the why behind everything. But…" She smiled. "Sometimes guys don't have a why. Sometimes it's just that their penis made them do it. Unless it's rape. You know what I mean. Little quirks...forgive them."

"I guess you're right," Katie said. "I do look too deeply most of the time. Thanks, mom. I needed this."

"Anytime," Melinda said.

"Hey, where are you?" Katie asked curiously, suddenly not recognizing the wall behind her mother.

"Trust me on this one, you don't want to know," Melinda grinned. "I'm about to get some."

"But you're so pregnant!" Katie said, horrified.

"Believe me, sexual desire does not go away for all women during the late stages of pregnancy," Melinda huffed. "Which you will soon learn. And it definitely doesn't go away for their husbands...well, my husband. I'm not leaving Jim in the rough."

"Where are you?" Katie repeated.

"In the basement of the hospital waiting for your father's morning break; he's only got five minutes," Melinda said, a blush clear on her cheeks.

"That's it, I wash my hands of you," Katie said.

"Don't knock til you've tried it," Melinda shot back.

"Hey, a laptop?"

The clear sound of her father's voice sounded over the microphone and then Jim's head appeared onscreen. "Oh, it's Katie. Hey."

"Don't worry about me," Katie said. "I have a class. Just enjoy your little love nest."

"Oh, we will," Jim promised, blowing her a kiss.

She saw her mother reach to turn the camera off, and the last frame she saw was her father leaning to kiss Melinda.

God. She envied what they had.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here! It's Thanksgiving Break and the drama will heighten. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was November 23rd, the day before Thanksgiving and she was excited to go home and see her whole family.

Even if she loved the city and always felt relieved when she got to go home, she loved being in her hometown. And was even more excited for Toby to meet her family, they had been hounding her to meet him since she first mentioned him and now she'd be able to prove he wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

She walked into the apartment to find it empty, which was weird because classes ended yesterday for the long weekend and Hannah and Brandon both don't have to work, but whatever, it was nice to have some peace and quiet before going home to my house for the holidays.

Which was always hectic.

She'd kick her feet up and take bath before finishing packing for the weekend, so let's just say she was a little surprised to see her boyfriend in her bedroom trying to decide between an orange and a purple tie.

"So is breaking and entering your new thing?" She joked and set her messenger bag and keys down on the kitchen table.

"You gave me a key," he said flatly.

"Wow." She laughed and then walked up to the bathroom doorway. "You are so nervous that you didn't sense my sarcasm."

"I am not," he muttered.

"Then why are you trying to figure out a tie to wear tomorrow?" She said leaning on the frame.

"Because I feel like it," he answered. "I searched for your outfit so I could match you, but alas I didn't find anything."

"Well that's because I haven't decided to wear yet." She laughed. "You packed clothes for the weekend right?"

"Yes," he said softly and turned to face me. "Did you?"

"Almost, just have a few more things to put in my bag." She replied. "So do you know why Hannah and Brandon aren't here?"

"I asked them to go for a little bit." He replied and then walked past her and into the bathroom. "So we could have some time."

"And why is that?" She asked and walked toward the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You hungry?"

"You've been working at the diner so much that I haven't been able to see you," he said and walked toward her. "No. I already ate something."

She smiled and grabbed herself a water bottle.

"Well do you got any plans for today?" She asked.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer.

She inhaled sharply, and rested her hands against his warm chest and his rested over mine.

He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses, so faint, they were like whispers. His head is angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. Their breaths mingled and her heart fluttered inside her chest.

At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her. He drew her to him and they crashed against the fridge, the door closed.

She hesitantly looked up at him, their lips have yet to meet. The swirls of emotion she saw there make her gasp.

Lust and desire.

However, before she could ponder about it further, he covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air.

It was time, she was ready, they both were. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer and she opened her mouth with a low moan.

"I love you Katie," he said, cupping her cheek.

She did not know what to do. Should she say it back?

Because she did. She did love him.

That might be a crazy thing to say given the fact that we've only been dating a month and a half.

But she did love him.

"I love you too," she whispered and smiled. "I really do love you Toby."

"I'm glad to hear it," he laughed softly, his fingers undid the buttons on her blouse slowly as his mouth made its way to her neck.

"Tobias," she moaned.

He tossed her shirt over his shoulder swiftly and immediately ran his fingertips over her skin. They were electric, because wherever they remotely touched her skin, she tingled in a frenzy of static. As his hands moved over his skin, her was in a paralysis, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. His hands moved around her body, and crept up her spine and fidgeted with her bra clasp.

"Maybe you two should take that inside your room?" Brandon called out to them as he dropped his keys in the bowl.

Instantaneously, she looked to her left and saw her best friend and boyfriend staring at them.

"I'm gonna go," he said and brought his lips to hers.

She patted Toby's chest and he darted inside her room, not even bothering to look over at her roommates.

"You look hot," Hannah snorted in amusement.

She stood there, momentarily, before leveling the pair with a glare.

"You couldn't've just minded your own business and left?" She muttered.

Hannah smirks, "And let you two continue to corrupt my poor, innocent mind?"

"Now that is the biggest lie I have ever heard," she laughed. "Do you know how many times I have walked into this apartment to see you bent over a counter or worse?"

"Nice bra, Katie." Hannah laughed.

With a huff, she snatched up her shirt and disappeared inside her room, slamming the door.

"Han, that was a little much, don't you think?" Brandon said and closed the door.

"Eh, I enjoy poking fun at her after years of her poking at us." Hannah said. "She'll be fine. We'll work it out by dinner."

"I know you will," Brandon said and then kissed her. "Let's give them some more time. You wanted to see that new horror flick, right?"

Hannah smiled up at her pressed her lips to his.

"Let's go," Hannah said and opened the door. "We can get a bite after and bring them back something."

Brandon agreed and they left.

* * *

Katie entered room with a slam of her door and was met with that sexy grin of his and given Toby's lack of clothing, she started to feel overdressed.

"You lost clothing in the two seconds I was away from you?" She asked and walked toward him.

He was shirt and pantless, standing before her in his boxers. His biceps rippled as he walked toward her.

Still flushed and somewhat breathless from their make-out in the kitchen, she reached down to touch her hips, to peel off her jeans; welcoming the cool air that prickled her skin.

She reached out to touch him again, and he picked her up into his arms. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I know that you've been chomping at the bit to have sex, but I think that us waiting will be worth it."

"I'm sure. I love you," she whispered and kissed him, pulling him closer to her.

"You don't have to do this because you love me." He reassured her.

"I know," she said. "I want to do this, to be this close with you."

Toby leaned in to kiss her and ran his hands through her hair.

"It's too bad that we have to share the space with Hannah and Brandon tonight," he continued planting kisses lazily on her lips and face and then lower.

"I wish too, but we have the weekend kind of to ourselves," she smiled at him.

"We're staying at your parents house. How is that a weekend to ourselves?" He asked.

"We don't have to stay there. There's a cheap hotel, plus you'd probably have to sleep on the couch if we stayed at my parents house." She explained. "But let's not jump to conclusions until we get there. Alright? They redid the basement last year and I think that's where they are putting us."

He agreed and reached underneath to unclasp her bra, revealing several love bite he'd left the last he'd taken it off. He sighed deeply and his hands moved to rest on her thighs. He throbs against the unforgiving fabric of his boxers and he knows Katie can feel him already.

After all, there wasn't much separating them.

She rolled her hips against him and he groans as his hands fell to rest on the round curve of her ass, kneading his fingers against the smooth skin. She gave a breathy chuckle as she worked at pull down his boxers.

She'd gotten good at that.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," he growled as she pulled down his boxers and reaches for his ever increasing hard on.

Her small hand gripped him firmly as she let it slide up and down the soft, velvet skin, a proud little smile blooming on her lips when he let his head rest against her chest. She leaned forward and pressed, a hot, open-mouthed kiss along his throat, reveling in the vibrations his moans made against her. His hand covered hers after several tense minutes and he guided her back a bit so their gazes could meet.

His thumb found one of her nipples and teased it until it stood out firmly against his touch.

His electric eyes flickered toward hers as he leaned forward and took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the bud until she released a shuddering whimper, letting her hands tangle in his wild hair. She arched against him as he wrapped his arms about her waist, before switching his attention to the opposite breast, leaving a fresh red mark on the other.

His erection throbbed against her, and neither of them could wait any longer. He slipped the thin lace of her panties down her thighs while his mouth continued to tease her breast.

She was half delirious with want as she lifted her legs one at a time to free herself from the small scrap of fabric. He reached down, positioning himself at her entrance, releasing a deep growl when he feels how wet she is.

His eyes found hers as he lifted his head.

"I want you," she purred.

And with one even thrust, he was buried inside of her, earning a gasp from her followed quickly by a moan. He looked up at her and stopped, checking her for regret or pain and found her staring back at him with lust. Her fingers played in the soft hair that scattered his chest while his hands massaged her ass.

"I'm okay," she reassured him.

He knows he wouldn't last long enough to truly give her a good first time with how amazing she felt, so he slipped a hand between them, his thumb finding the tiny bud of nerves and circling through the slippery wetness there. She whimpered and shuddered against him all at once as he began to move, her face twisted in ecstasy.

His forehead found hers as she flew over the moon.

* * *

She pulled up in front of her childhood home and watched as her boyfriend fussed with his tie again.

"Stop worrying," she said turning off the car. "My mother and sister are going to love you. My brother and father are a bit of a handful and so, they'll probably bug the living crap out of you."

He smiled softly and then sighed.

"Just think... tonight I will make everything today seem one hundred percent worth it." She whispered in his ear.

"I like the sound of that," he replied.

"Knew that would get you talking," she laughed softly. "Ready to go in?"

He looked down and a small lock of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his cheek, but with one swift slide of her thumb, she brushed it out of the way.

"You really need a haircut," she said softly.

"I know." He replied and looks up at her.

Looking into his eyes, she saw deep pools of blue that displayed his soul. His lips touched her cheek.

Her heart came to a halt.

Our fingers locked together similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of his mouth left the side of her face, the exact spot where they had came into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through her. A small grin crept onto her face and her cheeks painted themselves rose red.

He pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own.

"Let's go," he sighed. "Before they worry we got into an accident."

She reached for her purse as she stepped out of her car, locking it behind her.

The air was as crisp and sweet as one of the apples in the orchard just a few miles out of town. A few leaves trickled down from the trees as she leaned against the car door and waited for him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it here in the fall?" She said pulling a leaf from my hair. "Oh don't forget the apples."

"I believe you mentioned it," he said, smiling and held up one filled to the brim bag of apples.

"How do I look?" She asked.

She wore a beige sweater over her creme thigh length dress paired with sheer black tights and heels. Her necklace swung in the wind and he fixed it for her with a smile.

"Beautiful," he said and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"You're too kind." She said and popped the trunk to grab their weekend bags. "Ready?"

She closed the trunk and they walked across the lawn and up the steps.

"Not really," he laughed uneasily as she opened the front door and practically hit Eli.

"Told you guys I heard a car!" Eli said opening his arms. "Now give me a hug, Katie."

"You should take this bag from Toby," she said pointing to the bag of apples in his arms.

"This must be the guy I've heard so much about from your mother." Eli said.

"Yes this is my boyfriend Toby," She said and clasped his hand in hers.

Eli walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter as they stepped inside and slipped off both their coats and shoes.

"Speaking of my mother... where is she?" She asked stretching and then looked around the corner into the living room.

"She's helping Mackenzie with her hair upstairs," my dad said walking into the room. "Hey baby girl. It's so nice to see you."

"Hey daddy," she said hugging him tightly.

"Hi Katiebug. Is this?" He asked.

"Yes. This is Toby." She said as he father reached for the bags in his daughter's hands. "Don't interrogate him too much while I'm gone?"

"Oh I won't. I'm not your mother," he laughed. "Come on, Toby. I'll show you where you two will be sleeping."

She reached up and pressed a kiss to Toby's cheek before she ran up the stairs.

He watched her leave and his fears heighten.

Alone with her father.

"Come on. You two will be in the basement," he said and Toby followed him.

It was a nice basement, obviously recently redone. It had that new house smell.

"It's not lavish or anything but it's a bed, and there is a bathroom just around the corner." He explained and set down there bags. "It's pretty sound proof down here, but try and keep it quiet after eleven. I'm Jim by the way, Katie's father."

"I've hear a lot about you sir. She talks fondly about you," Toby said and they shook hands.

"Call me Jim," he laughed. "And loosen up a bit, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

Toby laughed and raked a hand through his hair nervously.

"So what do you do Toby? In college at least," he asked as they started for the stairs.

"I'm an art major. Photography mostly," Toby explained.

"That's cool. I've never been to good with a camera." He said as they climbed the stairs again.

The door opened as they reached the kitchen.

An older woman arrived with her boyfriend and Jim greeted them with a hug.

"Delia, Tim. It's great to see you." He said. "Dinner will be done shortly. Melinda will be down shortly and Katie and Mack are with her."

"Is that?" The woman asked and pointed at Toby who smiled and sat down on the stool.

When would Katie be back?

"Yes. That's Katie's boyfriend." He explained. "Toby right?"

"Yep. I'm the mysterious boyfriend." Toby chuckled as he walked into the entryway. "Nice to meet you."

They both shook his hands.

"Ned will be here shortly," Delia told Jim. "He went to get some wine for us."

He fist clenched and he felt his blood boil.

He didn't like him. Ned, whoever he was. He had been something Katie once, and he didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

"Bathroom?" Toby asked.

"Under the stairs," he directed him as the door opened again.

A man, about his age held two bottles of wine as he walked in.

Toby looked over at him.

"Ned!" The woman exclaimed and he hugged her.

"Hi mom," Ned said and then hugged Tim.

"I'll take these," Jim said and took the alcohol from him. "It's nice to see you Ned."

"It's nice to see you too," Ned said and the pair hugged.

"Let's put this petty stuff behind us, alright?" Jim said as they separated.

"Yes. Let's do that," Ned smiled and looked over at Toby. "I'm Ned."

"Toby, uh, Katie's boyfriend." He said and they shook hands.

He had to admit he was an attractive man, but he wasn't her kind of guy. Ned was tall. Taller than the average man, but slightly shorter than her father who stood tall probably six foot four.

He was a strong man whose muscular definition was more than his own, his black dress shirt clung tightly to his skin, showing everyone that he was in the game.

He removed his hand from mine and his long fingers ran through his short and wavy blonde hair which shifted back into place once his hand had gone past. The light that came from the windows made it shine to a shade of melting gold and his slightly tanned skin glowed, making his stubble covered chin seem darker.

His eyes, which were normally a simple green color.

"Nice to meet you, man." Ned said softly and turned around to hug a young girl who looked like a little Katie but with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is this your boyfriend Katie?" The little girl asked looking back at Katie.

"Yeah. That's Toby," she said as she helped a woman down the stairs.

Guessing by the fact that she looked like Katie but older, and was pregnant, Katie'd mentioned once that she had a little sister on the way, he guessed that was her mother.

Katie made her way through the crowd and she kissed him.

"Please don't pester him with a bunch of questions." She said as everyone started to leave the foyer. "How you doin?"

"I'm good. I met Ned," he answered.

"Don't make a scene or something. He's family," she said softly.

"Yeah. Whatever." He replied.

"Come on. My mom wants to meet you," she said and grabbed his hand.

He watched Ned look at her and he felt his blood boil.

Absentmindedly he shook her mother's hand and gave her a hug. He noticed Katie looking at him and her cheek blushed.

He didn't like Ned when he found out about him, and he didn't like him now that he had a face, an attractive face, to put to it. And he sure as hell didn't like that Katie was looking at Ned like that.

* * *

 

Toby was all quiet tonight, not like him at all, mister chatter himself. Katie was used to the long tales, the rambling, the quick wit.

He barely said anything while they ate dinner besides answering a few of her mother's questions.

She bit her inner lip for just a half second before sliding her hand into his as everyone sat at the dinner table just relaxing while her father and Ned got slices of pie and ice cream ready.

"I love you," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

The chatter around them melted away as he looked at her.

"I love you too," he said and pressed his lips to hers.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say keep the kissing to a minimum." Aaron called out. "Please and thank you."

She laughed and reached out for her brothers face next to her and pushed it playfully as she kissed him deeper.

"Oh Aaron, leave them be." Melinda laughed as they separated and she smiled at him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ned was watching them as he helped Jim out with the pies.

"I don't like him either," Jim said and grabbed vanilla ice cream from the freezer. "Something about him just irritates me, and it's not because he's an art major."

"Then what is it? His hair that's almost as long as Katie's?" Ned laughed.

"It's not that long," he laughed. "I think it's the fact that he hasn't taken his hand off her all night. Like this is her family, who's gonna take her from him?"

"Maybe it's me?" Ned asked.

"It might be. I bet he overheard her talking to Hannah or Mel about you." Jim said as he began to slice the pie. "And the way Katie used to feel about you would make any guy jealous."

_ Used to feel about him _ , that hit him pretty hard.

He noticed that she'd looked at him tonight, really looked at him. He hadn't seen her look at him like that in a long time.

Maybe it was just because he'd finally gotten back into shape or that he'd gotten a haircut since he'd last seen her. But there was a sparkler in her eye every time she looked at him, and he liked it.

"I think he's gay," Jim said as they both looked over to Toby who had Katie cuddle up in his arms at the dinner table. "I mean his hair alone makes me want to kick him out, but Katie would never speak to me again. I just think she could do better than an art major who needs a haircut."

"He isn't gay. He looks at her like you would Melinda." Ned explained, and paused, backtracking from what he just said. "Well not completely, but you know what I mean right?"

"I'm not following," Jim replied.

"He looks at her like he's seen her naked and liked it." Ned muttered and itched his neck. "And that annoys me, a lot."

"Don't talk about my daughter and used the word naked in the same sentence please." Jim said and pinched his ear. "Got it?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Ned laughed and scooped ice cream onto a plate. "He's a meterosexual by the way." 

"A what?" Jim asked

"A meterosexual, he's a little too femine and is often thought as gay, but straight as an arrow." Ned said and then he walked out into the dining room and gave Mackenzie pie.

"Makes sense," Jim said as he walked back into the kitchen. "So I noticed you're still working with Derek. How's that going?"

"Really good actually! He's a great trainer and I've dropped about twenty pounds and regained muscle I haven't seen since I was seventeen." Ned explained. "How's your program going?"

"Good. I think you've got more muscle than me finally." Jim joked. "Still probably couldn't beat me in arm wrestling though."

"I bet you twenty dollars you'll always beat me in arm wrestling," Ned laughed and grabbed another plate and brought it to Aaron. His grip faltered on the plate when he realized that he’d complimented him. He looked up at Jim and then gulped. “Did you just compliment me?”

"I'll take that title." Jim replied. “I did. You look good. You’ll get into the academy for sure when you apply again.”

"Everything going swell in here?" Melinda asked as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Yeah. We're getting along if that's what you're asking." Jim said softly.

"Well good because I hate when you two don't talk. He needs a male figure in his life, not that Tim isn't good." Melinda said and kissed him deeply. "But Tim isn't you."

"I'm flattered." Jim whispered against her lips. "I really am. Do you like him?"

"Toby?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah," Jim said.

"I do! He's a nice guy, has a job, isn't a felon." Melinda smiled and then grabbed herself another bottle of water.

"But his hair Mel..." Jim whined.

"His hair is another story and I'm not going to say anything more." Melinda laughed and kissed his cheek. "Bring me blueberry please."

“Yes, my darling.” Jim replied and she shook her head and kept walking into the dining room and NEd came back in. “So Ned, would you be up for working out together again? I think it’d be good if we put things between up in the past.”

“I’d like that Jim. I missed having you around.” Ned said and walked toward him. “You’re the only person I’ve ever had as a dad in my life since my father passed.”

“I know. I shouldn’t be as hard on you,” Jim replied. “I just want you to be the best you can be.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jim. You being hard on me will make me be a better man.” Ned explained. “One that maybe will make her leave him and go for me.”

“Maybe. She’s looking at you again.” Jim said and looked up at his daughter as he gave him another plate for him to bring out. “Just keep your head on track and make yourself better than him. Your hair alone puts you above him.”

“I know she is,” Ned smiled. “She’s one of the reasons I’m on a detox from drinking.”

He brought the plate to Katie and she looked up at him with a smile.

“Thanks,” Katie said and separated from Toby. “I see you’re talking to my dad.”

“Yeah. We’re gonna start working out again,” Ned explained.

“That’s great!” Katie exclaimed and touched his forearm. “I see you’re already doing excellent work.”

“I’m down twenty pounds and haven’t drank in two weeks.” Ned said and looked over to see Jim waving him in. “I’ve got more plates to bring out, but we should talk again later or at least before you leave for the city on Sunday.”

“We should,” she said and took a bite of ice cream and looked back at him.

“Oh, you’ve got some…” Ned said and wiped away a bit of ice cream from her top lip.

He saw Toby out of the corner of his eye and reminded himself to leave before he got himself punched. He stood up and hurried out of the dining room.

If looks could kill, Toby would’ve just stabbed him.

“What happened there?” Jim asked and handed him two more plate.

“I just got the death glare of a lifetime from Toby.” Ned said and backed out of the kitchen.

Jim laughed, he was glad someone pissed the kid off.

* * *

After dessert, everyone started to file out.

First, Eli left, then Delia and Tim. Ned left soon after and everyone came along for hugs.

“Dinner was great. Thank you for inviting me.” Ned said as he hugged Jim and Melinda.

He moved to Mack and Aaron and then he stopped in front of Katie.

He wrapped an arm around Kate’s shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back. Despite the fact that her boyfriend was behind her watching silently, her heart fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his.

She could feel his muscled chest and abs beneath his shirt. He smelled her hair subtly and his hands lingered lower and stopped at the small of her back.

Toby coughed and they separated.

“It was good to see you Ned. You’re doing good, I’m happy for you.” She said softly. “So don’t be shy. We’re friends, and friends talk.”

“You still have the same number?” He asked.

“I do,” she answered. “Talk to you soon.”

She shut the door and everyone was staring at her, including Toby.

“What?” She asked.

Her family left the room and went to pick out a movie.

“What the hell was that?” Toby asked.

“A hug?” She asked. “He’s a friend.”

“With Ned? Really?” Toby grabbed her arm and brought her into the kitchen. “You’re my girlfriend. You don’t get to-”

“I don’t get to what? You don’t control me Toby.” She laughed. “I am my own person. I make my own decisions.”

“I am your boyfriend. I have a say in who you’re friends with and who you can hug like that.” Toby ran his finger through his hair and stretched his arms. “I don’t want you to talk to him.”

“This isn’t the 1950s Tobias.” She said and looked up at him. “You don’t get to tell me to not talk to him. Don’t you trust me or am I just supposed to be your little girlfriend who does whatever you say. Who sleeps with you and then you turn into this completely different person who’s controlling and possessive to the point where I want to punch you.”

He stepped closer and pinned her against the wall, leaning closer and bringing her lips to his.

His tongue brushed against her bottom lip as she pushed him away. Her hand connected with his cheek almost immediately. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung his face.

“Go home Toby,” she muttered and he walked toward the basement to grab his bag.

Soon he was upstair and he held out his hand and she gave him his keys. He walked out the front door, slamming it behind him and she looked up at the ceiling.

She’d wanted this weekend to go well. A weekend getaway of some sort with him.

To show him around to all over her favorite places, show him pictures of when she was little, have her siblings get to know him, and you know have sex.

She’d wanted to get off since the second they started driving and he was messing around with her. His hands on her thigh and his fingers brushing against her underneath her dress. The way she’d pulled over and kissed him and that led to getting undressed and trying to fit into her backseat comfortably.

And that’s why they were a half an hour late to getting to the house.

Now, they were fighting, and she hated it.

“Hey, do you want to talk?” Melinda asked as she waddled into the foyer.

“No. No I really don’t,” she said and walked over and grabbed her purse on the couch.

She walked back out toward the front door and closed it behind her and sat down on the swing. She dug through her bag and pulled out her notebook and pen.

Her mind was all over the place and she just needed to get something out.

The pen graced over the blank page and she emptied her rampant thoughts on it.

_ She learned that her skin was waterproof at age 3, sitting in the bath, watching water droplets drip off her  arm. _ _   
_ _ She learned that her skin was breakable at age 4, when she fell off her bike and clung to her father until he promised her she’d have a wicked battle scar after seven stitches to her shin. _ _   
_ _ She learned that her heart was too, at age 7. Her friend died and no matter how much water she poured onto the fire in her chest, her heart soaked it up, growing heavier each time it beat. _ _   
_ _ She learned that her eyes are also not waterproof at age 11, her friends of 6 years no longer want to talk to her, and the tears just won't stop falling. _ _   
_ _ She learned that her skin is not always waterproof at age 15, when the boy who said I love you, lied, and the rain came pouring down and she felt the cold for weeks. _ _   
_ _ She learned that she’d never love the boy she’d always want to at age 17, that she was nothing but his little sister, and she thought she’d be alone forever. _ _   
_ __ She learned that there was another boy out there at age 18, one that's never lied to her and when her chest caught fire this time, he put it out without drowning everything else inside of her.

The front door opened and she looked up to find her mother and two cups of tea.

“Oh. Sorry,” Melinda said and sat down. “Continue. Don’t let me stop your inspiration.”

“It was a fleeting thing. I’m lost for words,” she took her mug from her mother’s hand and took a sip.

She erased the last line and leaned back.

“So you slept with him?” Melinda asked.

“I did,” she murmured and then took another sip.

“Are you okay? No pain or anything?” Melinda asked.

“I’m fine. It didn’t really hurt mom.” She replied. “Are we gonna play twenty questions about it?”

“If you’re okay with that,” Melinda replied.

“Alright. Ask away,” she laughed.

“Was he good?” Melinda said.

“He wasn’t the virgin here. I was,” she laughed. “Yes mom. He was amazing. It was amazing.”

“Did he finally move away from your breasts?” Melinda laughed and took a sip.

“He did,” she said. “He lingered more on my neck and and my actual lips.”

“That’s good.” Melinda said softly. “You and Ned are cozy.”

“Mom don’t,” she replied.

“What? That hug was something he could be mad at. He smelled your hair,” Melinda explained. “And he also brushed your lips clean of ice cream. That’s something your dad would do.”

“I know,” she sighed. “And if I wasn’t with Toby…”

“Is Toby worth losing a shot with Ned?” Melinda asked as she took a sip of her tea.

“If you asked me that before dinner I would have said yes, but now? Now I don’t know.” She answered. “I really don’t know.”

She heard footsteps and they turned their heads to find Toby walking up the steps.

“Toby…” She said and set her mug on the railing.

He turned around and walked toward his running car parked on the street.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm, he spun around and looked down at her.

“What do you want Katie?” He yelled.

“Nothing,” she said and he ripped his arm from hers.

She looked down at the notepad in her hand and her pen graced over it once more.

_ She learned that boys no longer matter at 18, she's surrounded by family and friends and happiness and if she drowned in love so be it. _


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Meowser here! Let’s get a bit wild, lol.**

* * *

Toby came into the basement late, and Katie was waiting up for him, just barely on the verge of sleep.

“You finally came back,” she sighed.

“Don’t, Katie,” he snapped.

She sat up in bed and he paused, eyes lingering on her, on the tank she was wearing; no bra.

“I wanted you,” she said. “The whole drive up. Whatever you think you heard, it doesn’t have to be that way.”

He stared at her, gaze challenging. And then he was climbing onto the bed with her, kissing her so passionately that it almost hurt.

* * *

“You and Toby managed to recover after the fiasco that was Thanksgiving?” Hannah wondered aloud, taking a bite of pop tart.

Katie shrugged, looking at the guy slouched on her couch in the other room. “Yeah,” she said, lowering her voice. “I mean...he was stressed. I said some stupid things. Maybe Ned was did something that I didn’t see. I’m not saying I’m not keeping an eye on him for future explosions, but for right now, I’m forgiving him, just a little.”

“Okay,” Hannah said, shrugging. “It’s your life.”

“Where’s the but?” Katie wondered.

“I’m just wondering you the real catch is here and now,” Hannah said. “Jealous Toby or cool, cool Ned.”

“Too cool,” Katie sighed. “I...I am not going back to the Katie who’d flip over a walrus if Ned only looked at her.”

“Flip over a walrus?” Hannah questioned, narrowing her eyes. “Never mind. Not important. Listen, admitting that Toby isn’t...quite right for you does not mean throwing yourself at Ned’s feet again. And neither am I saying you have to break up with Toby, just...let you be you. Don’t let either one of them make your decisions for you, and definitely don’t let fear have a part in it.”

“What do you even know?” Katie sighed. “You’ve been in a relationship with the same guy for years. Things are fine with you and Brandon. They’re  _ always  _ fine.”

Hannah fiddled with her necklace. “Well, you might notice more things if you stopped only thinking about Toby and Brandon,” she said softly. “Beyond deciding between them, there are, I hope, more important things to take up your mind.”

Katie paused, looking quizzically at her friend. “Han?” She asked, voice softer than ever, sneaking another glance at Toby in the next room. “What’s up?”

“I had a pregnancy scare over Thanksgiving weekend,” Hannah said, voice tight. “I called you twice. You didn’t pick up either time.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t looking at my phone,” Katie said. “And when I looked at it again you’d texted never mind.”

She studied her friend, but Hannah just looked away again.

“I was late,” she said. “Which I told you before you left.”

“I...think I remember that,” Katie said, reaching to touch Hannah’s shoulder.

“And then I threw up on Friday and I was scared out of my mind, Katie,” Hannah said, voice beginning to shake. “Because as much as I love Brandon this is not the life I picked out for myself and I was not...was not going to be able to do that. And I told him because I was panicking and you weren’t here and he heard that I...might not keep the baby if there was one and he just went crazy, saying that of course we’d keep it, it’d be his child, and it was all I could do to not scream at him that it would be my life and we parted really badly.”

“Oh my god,” Katie said.

“And then Saturday morning I got my period and we went out for breakfast and ate donuts by the river,” Hannah finished. “And now we’re just pretending it didn’t happen.”

“I can’t believe I wasn’t here for you,” Katie said, stepping closer.

“You couldn’t have been even without Toby or Ned,” Hannah sniffed. “You were home for the weekend and I don’t begrudge you that but since you’ve been back the only thing we’ve talked about is Toby.” 

“I’m sorry,” Katie repeated. “I can’t believe I did that to you.” 

Hannah broke down, finally crying, sinking into Katie’s arms and letting it out.

Katie held her close and tried to keep together for both of them.

* * *

Brandon came by with flowers, and Katie slipped away when Hannah, with a teary smile, accepted them.

Toby was on the couch, waking up, staring at her. “Hey, beautiful,” he said. “Want to try for another round?”

Remembering how he’d made her feel, she grinned, moving closer to him. “I’d love to,” she murmured. “Let’s go to your place, though.”

She pulled him to his feet, leading them out the door to his place.

They’d barely gotten inside when he pushed her against the wall, hands all over her, lips aggressive.

He’d unclipped her bra within the first five seconds and in the next her shirt was over her head. He was pulling at her clothes, and she’d never seen him want it this fast.

Whatever. They both got naked, and Katie was startled when Toby didn’t even glance over her, admire her body, no foreplay at all. He slid a condom on and thrusted into her, making her moan, and not with pleasure.

“So tight, Katie,” he said, and it was a complaint. “Don’t be so cold.”

His lips fell to her neck and he sucked there. She arched into the touch, hoping he’d try more, but ended up pulling away when it started to hurt. The mark he left was ugly and purple, and he came then, pounding into her.

She lay, frozen, not quite believing what had just happened. He rolled off of her, hand clamping over one of her breasts.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he said. “And you’re mine.”

* * *

 

Katie stared up at the ceiling, Toby sprawled next to her. 

She...had never expected this from him. Their first actual  _ sleep  _ over and it was...incredibly, astonishingly disappointing. All she wanted was to leave.

She slipped from the bed, grabbing a white t shirt and panties, slipping them on and creeping into his living room.

She picked up her cell phone, speed dialing her mother. “Mom? You busy?”

There was a distinct pause. Perhaps a gasp. “No, I’m not busy, Katie.”

She pronounced Katie very firmly, as if trying to emphasize who it was. Katie frowned but shook it off.

“I just need to talk to you,” Katie said. “Things have...changed.”

“Mm, what things?” Melinda asked, her voice a little farther away from the phone.

Katie frowned again. Surely…

“Toby and I were going to, you know, sleep over tonight. Actual sleep after sex,” Katie hedged.

Melinda gasped.

“It’s not that surprising, mom,” Katie grumbled.

“No, no, not that surprising, I’m not judging, promise,” Melinda said, sounding slightly panicked.

“It’s fine,” Katie said. “I know.”

“You can...tell me anything,” Melinda said, losing breath at the end of the sentence.

Yeah.

Okay.

Katie knew what was up.

“It was awful, mom,” Katie said baldly, trying to call her mother’s attention back to her, knowing exactly what was going on and throwing it to the wind. Her father could live one night without getting laid, or with it being just a bit delayed. “Toby just completely changed. He couldn’t...I didn’t orgasm, mom.”

Her mother laughed, a slightly pained sound. “I mean...that’s not the end of the world, is it, Katie?”

“Mom, if dad ever didn’t make you orgasm, you’d probably divorce him,” Katie said.

“Of course I wouldn’t!” Melinda protested.

“Yeah, but we won’t have to find out because it will never happen,” Katie cracked.

“True enough,” Melinda managed.

“As you’re most definitely experiencing right now,” Katie said dryly.

A long pause. “How could you tell?”

“How could I not tell?” Katie said. “Hi, dad.”

“His mouth is a bit occupied right now,” Melinda said. “So don’t expect a greeting.”

“Mom! I’m trying to talk to you,” Katie said, finding herself laughing. She shook from the waves, feeling her side ache from the intensity of a genuine belly laugh.

She pulled the phone away from her ear, hearing sounds that she could most definitely identify, and then Jim’s voice finally came on the phone. “Hey, Katiebug.”

“Can’t you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?” Katie asked.

“It was really my mouth,” Jim said. “Yeah, your mother is a little...you know, right now.”

“Oh, dad,” Katie said, rolling her eyes. “What do you think of a guy who can’t or won’t make a girl orgasm every time?”

“Dump him,” Jim said. “If he’s done it before with little effort, that means he wasn’t trying tonight and he’s not worth it. I’m being serious, Katiebug. If he’s getting off on you and not returning the favor, he seriously does not deserve your second thought. If he struggles to bring you to completion, maybe I’d say give him just a little edge room until he’s gotten to know your body better. But if he can’t learn...well, not worth it, Katie. Take it from me. It should be an incredible turn on for a guy to learn a woman’s body that well. But for some it isn’t. And no man like that is worth your time.”

Katie leaned back on the sofa, pondering her father’s words.

“That’s actually really good, dad,” she said softly. “I might not even have been thinking about it like that. I was just disappointed.”

“And you should be,” Jim said matter of factly. “Has he made you climax before?”

“Yes,” Katie said.

“With little effort?” Jim questioned.

“Almost none,” Katie said. 

“Did he orgasm tonight?” Jim wondered.

“Twice,” Katie said, voice small.

Silence.

“Even if a girl isn’t into it, and sometimes that’s the case, where a guy is more turned on,” Jim said. “A real man can bring her into it. I’m not talking about forcing her. I’m just saying that women sometimes take a little more. The right man...he’ll try until you’re satisfied, Katie. And he definitely won’t orgasm twice to your once.”

“My dad the sex therapist,” Katie finished. “Thank you. I really, really mean it.”

“Anytime, Katiebug. Want to say goodnight to your mama?”

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Katie said.

“Love you, Katiebug,” Jim murmured. “Good night. Sleep well. Kick Toby out.”

“We’ll see,” Katie said.

The phone was handed back. “Still mad at me?” Melinda asked.

“No,” Katie giggled. “I never was. Enjoy your sex, mom. I’m going to go drum up courage to confront Toby.”

“Find some,” Melinda said, voice a bit stern. “Believe me, I have suffered through bad sex. It’s honestly not noble or smart to do, Katie. It’s a lie to yourself and your partner and helps no one.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell him off,” Katie said. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Melinda said. As Katie hung up the phone, she got one last tidbit, pressing the off button several times. 

She really hadn’t needed to hear that.

She stood up, and Toby was suddenly there. “Why’d you get up?” He asked, staring at her.

“My mom called,” Katie said. “I had to talk to her.”

Toby raised an eyebrow. “Oh.”

“What’d you think of my family?” She asked, standing up.

She felt his gaze drop to her nipples, hard in the cool evening air under her white t shirt.

“They were okay,” he said, stepping forward. “Quirky. Your parents were cute. Your mom is huge.”

The way he said it chilled her. It didn’t sound like an admiring comment about her belly. It sounded like something else.

“And ridiculously fertile,” Toby continued. “I didn’t realize how old she is to be having kids before now.”

“That’s not really old,” Katie began, but he cut her off.

“I really don’t want to talk about your mom right now,” he said.

“I’ve got an early morning class,” Katie said, heading back to the bedroom. “I have to get ready for that.”

Toby, surprisingly, let her go. As she gathered her clothes up and pulled them back on, she felt tears stinging her cheeks. She honestly, perhaps because it was Ned in all of her daydreams, never had considered a boyfriend not loving her family. Not appreciating every part. Not thinking that her mom was gorgeous and her siblings hilarious.

She’d never anticipated...disgust. Dismissal.

* * *

 

Ned walked into the gym and was surprised to see a frown on Jim’s face. 

“Hey,” he greeted. “Something wrong?”

“I just hate men who don’t take care of women,” Jim said, stretching since Derek wasn’t there to whip their asses yet.

“Sorry?” Ned said.

“Tell me one thing,” Jim said. “I know that some women are harder to pleasure and maybe some women need more coaxing to get into the moment, and maybe some wine, but would you ever get off twice on her without once giving her what she needed?”

Ned bit his lip, deciding to dismiss the questions he wanted to ask, and just reply. “I think if I couldn’t get a girl turned on enough to get her off, I shouldn’t be having sex with her,” he said. “If she’s not into it, there’s no way I could finish without her. If she was into it and I couldn’t get her there before finishing myself, you can damn well bet I’d take care of her and then some after I’d cooled down.”

Jim’s eyes pierced him, travelling over Ned’s physique. “Not to mention that you’d be incredibly ashamed of not being able to get her off?”

“What’s this about?” Ned asked, going down in a pushup position and doing several slow ones to warm up. “Though yeah, I’d feel humiliated.” 

“Some guys have no respect for women in that area,” Jim said. “I just realized that I couldn’t stomach a son in law who couldn’t give my daughter what she needed in that area.”

Ned sat up. “I thought Toby and Katie were dynamite,” he said carefully.

“Who mentioned Toby?” Jim asked innocently, but the look on his face and the roll of his eyes told Ned that he was talking about no one else. “And some dynamite has a short fuse, I guess. That’s not you, right, Ned?”

“Right,” Ned said.

He wasn’t sure why Jim was challenging him. They both knew after Thanksgiving that she and Toby were tight.

“But they didn’t seem to be having problems,” Ned voiced.

“Any girl who…” Jim trailed off. “You didn’t see her when she was looking at you.”

Ned felt his face warm. “Hold on, are you actually supporting  _ me  _ in this...whatever it is?”

“As much as you’ve hurt Katie in the past, I know that there’s no way in hell you wouldn’t make up for all of that,” Jim grunted. “Maybe especially in the bedroom.”

“Are we seriously talking about my hypothetical sex life with  _ your  _ daughter?” Ned asked.

Jim shrugged, jumping on the pull up bar. “Please her, Ned. If you please my daughter in the bedroom, you will have a happy father in law.”

* * *

After the workout, muscles burning and lungs screaming in pain, Ned collapsed on the floor, Derek grinning at him. “Good one, Ned,” he said, as Jim stood up.

“I have to go, early shift, thanks, man,” Jim apologized, clapping Derek on the back. “Think about what I said, Ned,” he called and hurried out to the showers.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ned said, finally sitting up. “I’m not sure I can feel my toes.”

“They’ll come back to you,” Derek joked. “I’ve got someone right after you guys, so I’m not trying to kick you out, but…” 

“I’ll go,” Ned said, whimpering a little as he stood up. “If I can walk.” 

“You can walk,” Derek assured him. “It was just burpees.”

“There’s no such thing as just burpees,” Ned managed to say, downing some water and shuffling from the fitness room, seeing Derek’s next client going in, raising an eyebrow.

She was a very fit young woman, with a booty and chest that would make any man look twice. Now he knew why Derek had been rushing him.

He stumbled to the showers, getting beneath the flow of the water, seeing that Jim was already done showering.

He was a doctor, after all. Somewhere along the way he’d learned to take quick showers.

And thinking of Jim, he remembered his words, laughing a little.

If he could pleasure Katie…

He closed his eyes, water beating down, and suddenly he was in bed with her.

He was kissing her lips, and she was returning the kiss very enthusiastically.

He moved down, to her breasts, to each puckered tip that only made him crazier, to lick and taste each of them in turn, to tug at them until her hands pulled at his head, too turned on to control her motions.

And he went down, down to the thatch of curls…

He broke from the vision for a moment, a sudden question coming up. Did she shave?

He felt frozen, only getting harder as he thought about it. Good god. Why was this something he’d never wondered before?

His mind went to each time he’d seen her in her underwear but he’d been so caught on her ass that he hadn’t even thought to look.

He felt lightheaded, and couldn’t breathe at the thought of either possibility. She would be so good. She would taste so good.

And suddenly he was stuck with the dilemma of getting off and having everyone in the locker room hate him, or going out there with this raging erection and having everyone think he was gay.

He settled on turning on the cold water, dancing under the freezing spray until he was so focused on not getting hypothermia that he couldn’t think about Katie at all.

* * *

She was leaving Cleary’s photography class when Toby jogged up to her and for a moment it was like the good old days, and he swung an arm around her shoulder as they walked across the quad.

“Hey, babe,” he whispered. “Want to find a dark corner?” 

Not like good old days.

“I’m so busy,” she hedged, and then forged ahead, making herself say the words. “You didn’t like my family.” 

“What?” He said.

“I asked you about them last night and you didn’t sound like you liked them,” she said, voice steady. 

“I was tired,” he tried.

“No, it was more than that,” Katie said sharply. “You didn’t like my mother at all and that was extremely disconcerting to me because  _ everyone  _ likes my mother.” 

“It was just hard to like her when it was obvious that she didn’t like me,” Toby bit out.

“My mother thought you were fine!” Katie said. 

“No, she thought Ned was fine,” Toby spat. “And couldn’t care less about the boy her daughter had actually brought home with her. The whole weekend I felt like I was second best, Katie. And do you know how much that sucked? The whole weekend.” 

She bit her lip, trying to find words. “Maybe, Toby, if you’d let yourself focus on impressing them instead of being better than Ned, you would have succeeded,” she began. “We’ve all known Ned forever. Of course my family likes him a lot. But if you’d just tried, they would have liked you too!” 

Toby sighed, lips going to her neck. “I’m sorry,” he said. “How...how can I make it up to you?” 

_ Admit that my mom is even prettier than I am? Act like you actually mean it?  _

“Buy me lunch,” Katie sighed, not able to deal with it a moment longer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl reporting for duty. I hate Toby and that's all I have to say.

 

Melinda woke to a jab to her bladder and felt her husband's chest against her back. He was still in his scrubs, so he couldn't have gotten in too long ago.

Quietly she moved her arm from her and slipped into the bathroom.

A skill she never thought she'd have was being able to move from bed quietly and not wake him, but it was mostly because of how often she had to use the bathroom when she was pregnant.

"Melinda?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"I have a shy bladder, please be quiet." She snickered.

"Oh," he muttered. "Sorry."

Quickly, she was back next to him in bed and was starting her morning ritual of applying a light coat of cocoa butter over her belly.

Jim loved to help, sometimes a little too much because it ends up getting them in a situation that clearly would explain why they are about to have their fourth little one.

But, Palmer's was said to help with stretch marks, and it did miracles for her. She had barely any except on her hips and inner thighs, which didn't really bother her as much it did other women. She liked to be reminded that she'd been blessed to carry four (five, if you counted the child they lost at twenty weeks a year before Katie) beautiful children in her womb.

"How was your shift?" She said as his fingers moved over her swollen stomach to help her, his favorite thing to do. "Did you get some sleep before I woke you up?"

"It was long, I've only got another hour before I have to go back in for a morning meeting with the residents and attendings at noon." He muttered and kissed her shoulder. "I got about a half an hour, but don't worry. I wanted to see you before I left anyway. Did you sleep well, is that heating pad working for your back?"

"Off and on all night. We've got ourselves another little kicker." She laughed, and almost on cue another spurt of kicks were felt against his hand. "Maybe she'll be our little gymnast."

"Makes me think of our other little kicker," he whispers and kisses her belly. "Have you talked to our eldest recently?"

"Not since Thanksgiving," she sighed. "I'm worried about her."

Jim's fingers traced figure eights into her belly and he pressed a kiss to her swollen belly button.

"Hey, Katie is fine." He reassured her. "She's probably just swamped with classes and work and can't get to calling or texting you." He sat up and motioned for her move up a little so he could slide in behind her. "You need to stop stressing so much. It's not good for you and Katie wouldn't want you to worry."

"But it's hard," she huffed. "Every time I think of her, I get this feeling that something bad is going to happen to her. And I can't help but think it's because of that boy she's with."

"Oh honey," he whispered and kissed her neck. "She has Hannah and Brandon to protect her, but she can keep her own. She is the daughter of the strongest women I have ever known." She looked back at him and smiled. "That's what I keep reminding myself every time I worry about her, so please just try that for me?"

"I will," she smiled and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you. You always know what to say..."

"Twenty-two years will do that," he winked at her and kissed her cheek before going to town on his massage.

His palms moved over her whole back in a circular motion all the way down and back up. She was tense, too tense for his liking.

She leaned into him and moaned lightly as his mouth found her neck again. His hands moved over her stomach and he smiled against her. The soft curves and subtle changes of her body were second nature to him.

She was fast approaching her due date and neither of them could wait to meet their newest little one.

They have always had a very healthy sex life, but lately she seemed to want it 24/7. And he would never deny his wife, the gorgeous love of his life, the mother of his children, anything. Especially that.

"Jim…" She mewled and looked back at him.

She quickly shifted around the bed, so she was fully straddling him.

"Melinda," he laughed.

"Come on baby... don't you want me?" She whispered in his ear, her hands played with the collar of his scrub top.

"Of course, but..." He replied and rested his hands at the small of her back. "I have work in forty minutes."

"That's forty whole minutes you can spend with me." She said and nibbled on his ear.

She was wearing an old shirt of his with no bra and as he glanced down enough to catch sight of her nipple.

"Oh Mel, you're killing me." He grunted and pushed his hips into her.

He never thought scrub pants could feel this tight.

"Mmm…" She murmured and started to grind herself against him.

He felt the wet material of her panties rubbing against his pants, the friction causing his pants to tighten.

"Jim…" She panted, her breathing started to pick up, her hands weaving through his hair, tugging slightly at the ends. "Please baby..."

She was pulling back his scrubs and in his boxers.

"Well hello there," he laughed and watched as she helped pull his pants down enough.

He would never deny it, he was always hard and ready for her.

"Told you, you wanted me." She purred and kissed him again.

"I always do," he whispered.

She didn't even bother taking off her own panties, she just pushed them to the side because she was so impatient. She sunk down on him, dripping wet, warm and tight.

"Oh yesss…" she purred, her head head tossed back in approval. "Oh yes, Jim, yes. Give it to me."

His wife might literally kill him if she kept her sexual appetite at this level, not that he'd mind.

"Like that?" He grunted, his lips found her neck as he grabbed onto her hips and started driving into her, making sure he got as deep as he could.

"Harder," she screamed, leaning forward a little and planting her arms on the headboard.

"Shh," he laughed and looked at the door. "The kids are still sleeping."

He looked down and took in the sight before him, his heart stuttered in his chest and he had to control himself from coming right there. He could see himself disappear inside his wife.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She chanted, pushing her hips down to meet him with equal force.

That seemed to be her new favorite word these days. She has never been this agreeable.

She went first, screaming out so loudly that it echoes in their house, a cathartic yell that shook her entire being. He followed soon after, spilling into his wife as she collapsed against him.

"Call Katherine," he panted.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Call her. It's Saturday, she doesn't have classes." He pressed his lips to her mouth and reached for his pants. "I've got to go." It was quarter to eight, he sadly had to get going if wasn't going to be late.

"I'll try and stop back in later."

"Ok," she said and moved off him and laid next to him.

He quickly redressed himself and got up from the bed.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hand found her thigh and he rubbed her softly.

"Hey, I love you so much." He reminded her.

"I know." She nodded and kissed him once more. "I love you more. Be safe."

"I will,." he whispered in her ear before moving down to her belly. "And I love you too babygirl."

He pressed a kiss to her stomach where their daughter kicked in response.

"That is... my bladder." She muttered and kissed him one last time before scurrying off the the bathroom. "Duty calls."

"See you later." He called out and looked at myself in the mirror and fixed himself accordingly before grabbing his phone.

His fingers typed out a text quickly to their daughter in the city.

Do me a favor, video call your mother. She's worrying about you babygirl. Love you

* * *

She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She never realized until today that there were plastic stars on the ceiling from the previous owners, there were thirty seven to be exact.

She used to have them when she was little, she remembered being three and begging her father for weeks that she needed a nightlight because the ghosties scared her and she wanted to be able to see them if they came into her room.

One day, after a particular long day he had brought home two packages of these plastic stars and set her on his shoulders so she could do it herself, she was so excited to have her own personal night sky.

Her mother praised him for being the best father in the whole world that night, very loudly. She remembered how happy she was that mommy had liked what daddy had given her.

At three, she obviously didn't know why her mother would cry out for her father like that and vise versa, but she didn't worry because they loved each other. She was old enough to know that. And if she calculated correctly, that was probably when Aaron was conceived, if not, it was when they went to the cabin that weekend.

She felt Toby rustle the covers and poke his head out.

"Babe?"

She snapped from her thought about plastic stars and looked at her boyfriend.

"Were you even trying to be enthusiastic about the fact that I was giving your oral or am I not good enough for you anymore?" He asked as he pulled himself up and kneeled between her legs.

"Oh. No." She muttered. "I got distracted."

"By what?" He asked.

"Plastic stars, I never realized they were on my ceiling until now." She said and looked back up.

"Plastic stars. Are you fucking kidding me?" He jumped from the bed and pulled his clothes back on. "I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later."

Katie was over going after him every time he walked out. She was just over fighting for him. There was barely anything holding them together anymore, and she didn't feel like fighting.

Not on her morning off.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was still fairly early in the day, it was eleven fifty. She was glad she'd made sure she didn't have a full schedule. That she had the weekend open where she could just lounge around in the morning. She had to work later tonight at the diner, she'd picked taken on the graveyard shift much like her father did before she was born, so she wouldn't have much to do besides take care of the regulars and truck drivers who who came in for coffee and a bite to eat.

Her phone dinged and she sat up.

Seeing that it was from her dad, she smiled.

Do me a favor, video call your mother. She's worrying about you babygirl. Love you

Now would be a great time to skype mom, good idea dad. She set him a text real quick and pulled herself from bed.

Good idea. I was meaning to talk to her today. Love you too :)

She decided she needed to shower. She'd been lacking in the whole hygiene department, and desperately needed to shave and wash her hair.

She pulled her phone off the charger and texted her mom.

Skype after I shower?

Almost immediately there was a reply.

Sure sweetheart. Just shoot me a text when you're ready :)

She smiled and sent a smiley face back before synching her speaker to her phone so she could plug it in and leave in her room, but still be able to listen to music.

After grabbing a towel from her closet, she decided she'd let her mother help her pick out what to wear and ran to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

She pressed the play button on her speaker and the familiar sound of Selena Gomez came through.

"Can't keep my hands to myself," she sang loudly as she pulled her tank top from her body and stepped into the shower, turning it on as she hopped in. "Not matter how hard I'm tryin' too."

The stream hit her and she reached for the soap and used it as a microphone and danced until the water, she needed this.

* * *

Her mother's face appeared on her screen and she smiled.

"Hey mama," she said as she set her laptop on her bed. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Why?" Melinda chirped.

"Just didn't want to walk away if you were in the store or something," she laughed and walked toward her closet in her bra and panties. "I heard you've been worrying about me."

"Your dad, of course." Melinda smiled and shook her head. "That man…"

"Always takes care of you? I know." She said and looked at her closet with a huff.

"I know. I'm blessed. Do you need help picking an outfit out?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I always love picking out outfits with you."

"What's wrong baby girl?" Melinda asked and took a sip of what Kate presumed was tea.

"Toby thinks you and dad don't like him," she replied and opened the door. "That he's second best to Ned, which is dumb."

"Well," Melinda laughed. "Your father doesn't like him. I've had to hear about that since he met the boy, but ever since you mentioned that he only took care of himself."

"Oh god," she muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Melinda said. "You know your father. He's strong willed about these sort of things, and once you get him on a topic he'll never shut up about it."

"Very true," she laughed and held two pairs of jeans up. "Dark or light jeans?"

Her mother examined the black skinny jeans and then the light blue ripped pair.

"Light blue," she replied. "So is that the newest fight with Toby?"

"No. The newest fight is that I got distracted when he was down on me," she said throwing the lighter jeans on her bed and folded the other and with a slight hop put it back on the shelf.

"Distracted?" Her mother's brow furrowed and she bit her lip.

"I was counting the plastic stars on my ceiling, I never realized they were there and then I was caught up thinking about how I used to have them and thought about you and dad." She said and face her laptop. "I know. I'm terrible."

"Oh honey, you're not terrible." Melinda laughed. "I've done the same thing."

"You're lying through your teeth. Nice try," she said and grabbed a few shirts from her closet. "What's the temp?"

"I don't know," Melinda answered.

"Thinking out loud. Sorry," she said and reached for her phone. "It is thirty degrees, so I'll wear a sweater."

"Go for a darker sweater," Melinda pointed out. "You don't want to be too light."

"How about this?" She held a navy blue sweater up.

"Too much blue," Melinda answered. "Hi sweetie. How'd your meeting go?"

She turned around to look at her closet and pulled a few more options.

"It went well. Is that Katie?" Her father's voice was clear and she saw them kiss. "Hey Katiebug. I see you listened to me, as usual."

"Hi daddy," she smiled and held up a purple sweater. "What about this?"

"No, it's too wrinkled. Don't you own an iron?" Melinda asked. "I swear I gave you one."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Jim said and kissed her again.

"Shut up," Melinda laughed and shook her head at him. "I could've sworn an iron was part of what I gave you for your apartment."

"No… you never gave me an iron." She answered. " I think we do have one, but I don't know where it would be and I'm not poking the bear until I have to."

"The bear being Hannah?" Jim laughed.

"Yeah. She and Brandon were up all night forgiving each other," she sighed and hung the purple one up and went to do the same as the others.

"Hold out that sweater," Melinda called out.

"Why?" She looked at the black and greyed spotted sweater. "This one?"

"I like that and it's the perfect shade of light and dark." Her mother chomped down on a celery stick with peanut butter. "And then you can wear your black combat boot heels that I got you last Christmas."

"The one with the orangish heel?" She asked. "When'd you get food?"

"Your father keeps the tigress fed," Melinda answered.

"Happy wife equals happy life," he said simply. "I better get back to work. I had a short break in between consults. Bye princess."

"Bye dad," she waved and blew him a kiss before she pulled on her sweater.

"Goodbye honey," Melinda said and chomped down on another celery stick.

"Bye," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "I'd kiss you but I'm not a fan of regurgitated celery sticks with peanut butter."

Both women laugh and then Kate wiggles her hips into her jeans.

There was a knock on her bedroom door before it opened to reveal Toby.

"What do you want?" She asked and grabbed her jewelry box from her side table and sat down on her bed. "I'm busy."

"You don't work until ten tonight what could you possibly have planned since I left?" Toby asked and handed her a bouquet of roses.

She held up a simple locket with her name on it and her mom nodded silently. Melinda wanted to head the side of Toby he wouldn't show her.

She clipped the necklace around her neck and set her jewelry box back on her side table.

"Anything really," she answered and set the roses down. "Thanks."

"Come on, Katie. I shouldn't have yelled at you, but you weren't even interested in getting off. You were pissing and moaning that I didn't get you off the last time and now when I gave you the attention you wanted you get distracted by some stupid plastic stars? What am I supposed to do to please you when you won't give me what I need!" He yelled. "Come on. Fucking say something Katie!"

"I'm gonna call you later mom," she said and smiled at her laptop.

"Okay honey. I"m glad you called," Melinda said. "I should probably go check on your sister anyway. She hasn't made a noise in an hour. I love you, sweet pea."

"I love you too mama," she said and closed her screen. "Talk to you soon."

"Great. Now I look like the bad guy," he muttered. "Just great."

"You're the one who came storming in here bitching me out and expecting an apology." She answered and shook her head at him. "And you bring me some fucking roses like that's going to spread over everything between us. Toby, you're selfish, and it's something you are terribly good at. You only look out for yourself so that you don't get hurt. I get it, someone hurt you, but don't take it out on me." She stood up and walked toward him. "I don't take it out on you because Ned hurt me, do I? I try, so hard, to forgive your mistakes and try my hardest not to make any. But don't take your pain out on me."

He met her with a hungry kiss and laid her down on the bed, moving her laptop to the floor.

"Toby no." She said and and pushed him off her.

"You don't get to say no to me," he muttered and kissed her neck.

"I get to say whatever the hell I want to you," she said and pushed him off the bed.

They both stood up and his hand cracked across her face.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below her eye was a small cut where one of his decorative rings had caught her. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering.

"Don't ever think you're better than me," he muttered and turned around to leave. "Stupid bitch."

"Toby," she called out and he looked back at her.

"What?" He yelled.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a Clancy?" She laughed. "Or did I not give you that speech?"

He lunged for her and his face met with her fist and he stammered back as the door was swung open.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hannah said pushing open the door. "Why are you two yelling?"

"Get out Hannah," Toby muttered. "This doesn't concern you."

Hannah looked to see Katie and turned to go back into her room. Brandon came back in and grabbed Toby by his jacket and shoved him out.

"What happened?" Hannah sat down next to her and she laid her head on Hannah's shoulder.

"He hit me and I don't take that shit, so I punched him." she whispered. "End of story."

"Is that all?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Thanks for getting him out. I need to have a clear head when I deal with him again."

"Please tell me you aren't going to try and fix things? I will tell your mother," Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest. "Thank the muscle man for getting him out. I could've never gotten him out of here."

"Thanks Brandon," she said and stood up and walked toward the bathroom. "And no, I'm not going to try and fix things. I just need to end things better, so please don't tell my parents anything yet. I'll tell them."

"Anytime Katie," Brandon smiled at her and rubbed her back. "Make sure we're there the next time he's around. Not that you can't take care of yourself, his jaw looked like it hurt."

"Never mess with the daughter of Jim and Melinda Clancy. They've had their share of punching people." She laughed. "But I promise to not be around him completely alone. Now if you'd excuse me, my face and hand have some cleaning up to do.""

She closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. She needed antiseptic and bandages.

After fixing her cut and bloodied knuckles, she looked at herself and sighed.

She definitely wasn't the same small town girl anymore, and it wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

She was half awake as she read about Personality Disorders for her Psych quiz she had on Monday.

She rubbed her temples and sighed as she reread the same line three times.

Three in the morning is too early to be reading.

"You okay sweetheart?" A voice called and she snapped away from her Psychology textbook.

"Yeah," Katie answered and looked up at the old man. "Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm alright," he smiled toward and nodded to the coffee in his hand. "You look distraught about something. I'm a good listener, at least that's what my wife used to tell me."

"I bet you are," she smiled. "Well I've got some troubles, but I don't want to bore you."

"I've got nothin' better to do," he answered.

"Katie, who you talking to?" The cook asked as he dinged the bell to get her attention.

"Oh this old-" She looked to see that he was gone and rubbed her forehead. "Wow. I'm so caught up with Toby that I didn't even realize…"

"Realize what?" The cook laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," she smiled.

She didn't even realize that man was dead. She looked at her watch and saw three of them and smacked her head lightly.

"Wake up Katie," she muttered. "Stay awake."

She looked back at her assignment and scribbled down an answer to a question.

It probably wasn't right, but luckily her professor only gave points on reading assignments for completion.

"Your shift is almost over," the manager said walking in. "You can go home once that woman finishes up."

"Thanks Matt," she answered. "I really appreciate it."

"What happened to your face?" Matt asked.

"Oh that? My… my ex-boyfriend, he smacked me around and let's just say he looks worse than I do," she laughed. "You don't have to worry about me or anything. We're done, never going to be anything ever again."

"Good for you," Matt chuckled. "Well it was nice to see you. I've got to go do some paperwork, so I won't see you until your next shift."

"See you then Matt," she smiled at him as he leaved. The woman collected her stuff and made her way toward the door. "Have nice rest of your day!"

She stood up and went to go clear off her table. Seeing that she'd left her a ten dollar tip, she smiled.

"Ten dollar tip and all she bought was a cup of coffee and a cookie." She muttered and tucked the money into her apron before collection the mess and bringing it to the dirty dish bin.

She grabbed a rag and wiped off the table and seat before throwing it back in the bucket of water.

She closed her Psychology textbook and notebook and put them in her messenger bag before making her way into the backroom to clock out. She grabbed her jacket from the hook and zipped it up before pulling her bag over her shoulder and sliding her time card in and out of the machine and putting it back in her slot.

It was the fourth Friday of the month, and her check was in her slot. She grabbed it and placed it in her bag before sleepily walking out and toward the door.

Now, she could go home.

"Night Joe," she said softly.

"Have a nice night, kiddo." The cook said and smiled at her as she walked out the diner's doors.

She couldn't wait to go home and to sleep. Luckily, she only lived four blocks from the diner and would be there soon.

It was a chilly night and she could barely see the stars because of all the city lights. She missed Grandview's night skies.

She really did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Time to start Meowsering around, so you better be excited!

Katie felt herself literally stiffen her spine the next time she saw Toby. He had a brilliantly purple eye and he was looked at her with suspicion in his gaze.

She almost, almost, felt sorry for him. She wasn't sorry she'd punched him, but she just had this sudden, sad glimpse into what his home life must have been like.

Who knew what demons he carried around?

She bit back some of her sympathy, walking towards him.

"Ready to apologize?" Toby said stiffly. "I can't promise to take you back."

"Take me back?" Katie scoffed, and changed her mind, going towards the stairs instead.

Toby jogged after her, and she could hear his footsteps loud behind her.

"I regret what I did," he said. "I'm sorry about it. It was stupid. I...I was having a bad day."

"Toby, if I slapped guys like you slap girls when I was 'just' having a bad day half the guys in this city would have a black eye," Katie bit at him.

"You hit me too," Toby snapped. "Don't act like you're innocent."

He grabbed her arm, and she jerked away from him. "It was self defense," she said. "Ever heard of it? It's what more girls should do when their boyfriends knock them around."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "God, I really am." He scraped a hand through his hair, hand tight on her arm. "Listen to me, Katie. I know...I know I've got a lot of work to do. I'm not...I haven't had that many girlfriends and I just get...desperate. I thought I was losing you." He looked down at her, eyes dark with lust, sweeping over her, and he moved his hand up and down her arm. "But I wasn't. I didn't lose you, Katie, did I?"

"Today?" Katie wondered. "Or on Saturday? Because yeah, you're right. You didn't lose me then."

She pulled away from him.

"You'd already lost me," she said softly. "From the moment you said that thing about my mother. And you can call me whatever you like, and you can tell everyone I have a mother complex but I don't fucking care. Anyone who sees my mother and treats her like that, and says those things about her...I was done, Toby."

"Are you fucking serious? You're such a freaking family girl that that's the deal breaker? I'd almost prefer it was Ned."

"And if it was Ned?" Katie challenged. "What then? Would you hit me again?"

For a moment, she really thought he would. There was a wild look in his eyes and his arm jerked back, and then something seemed to settle.

"Did you just break up with me?" He hissed.

"Forever," she said. "And don't even ask. I don't want to get back together."

She took the stairs two at a time, almost afraid as she went down them that she'd trip and fall, clinging to the bannisters desperately and hurtling down them.

Once she reached the ground floor, she stood, panting for a minute, outside the building.

There was a ghost there, a young boy who was just staring at her. He saw her looking and walked over, placing his tiny hand in hers.

She led him down the street, neither speaking, just wandering the streets of New York City.

"I want to go home," he finally told her. "Can you take me home?"

"Do you see a light?" Katie asked, crouching down and pretending to check her shoelaces.

"I do," he said. "It's too bright though. I don't like it."

"You have to go into it," she told him. "It'll be nice there. Beautiful. There are people there who love you."

"Who?" He asked, voice whisper soft and innocent.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "But I know that you'll have a good time. You can play games as much as you want. I promise."

"Will my dog be there?" He whispered. "He's not around anymore. We took him to the vet last year and he didn't come back."

"You know, I think he will," Katie told him. "What's his name?"

"Ted," he said.

"Why don't you try calling for him? Get closer to the light and call to him," Katie said.

He nodded, started to go and then looked up at her. "Are you coming with me?"

"No," she said, wanting to just kiss him for how sweet he was. "I can't. You have to go by yourself."

He nodded, lip trembling, but then walked towards the light.

"Ted!" He called, voice still too soft.

"Louder," she said.

"Ted!" He shouted, and then he turned back to her, the grin on his face so huge that Katie clapped her hands to join in his happiness. "It's Ted!" He shrieked, jumping up and down. "It's Ted! I can play with him again!"

He ran away from her, pursuing something only he could see. Katie felt tears come to her eyes as he disappeared, crossed over into the light.

She stood there for a long moment, feeling like she was too much like him in that moment. Like she knew where she should go but she was too afraid, because the possibilities were too bright, like light shining in her eyes.

Home.

She should go home.

* * *

Hannah was waiting for her when she got back to their apartment. "Toby's been hanging around," Hannah said. "Want to go to the police station just in case?"

"I have little to no faith in the NYPD paying any attention to that," Katie said. "Which is fine. They're busy and have more important things to worry about."

"Fine," Hannah sighed. "Brandon, you'll be on guard for awhile after all."

"What?" Katie asked, and Brandon emerged from the kitchen.

"Sounds good, Han," he said, and walked over to Katie, pulling her into a gentle hug. "And don't protest, Katie. We don't know how he'll handle it yet besides that since you've broken up with him he's been standing inside his apartment waiting to ambush you when you came back."

"Where'd you go?" Hannah asked, following Katie to her bedroom.

"I just walked for awhile," Katie said. "There was this little boy I helped crossover."

"Only you," Hannah laughed. "Only you could cross over a ghost while going through this much yourself."

"And my mother," Katie rebutted.

"Fair enough," Hannah said.

"He made me think, though," Katie said. "After all, after everything, why exactly did I want to go away for college? I've been loving it in the city but...there's Rockland U at home. And I miss my family."

"You're just talking like this because you just broke up with Toby," Hannah said. "Don't be silly. You needed the independence. And...you know you would never have gotten over Ned without Toby, even if Toby turned out to be a major jackass."

"It's a good feeling," Katie said suddenly. "To be free...after you've experienced...after everything with Toby. I learned a lot from him."

"Not the least of which, how to give a good blow job?" Hannah said.

"Shut up," Katie muttered. "He did change me, my life. And I hate him now but I can't help but be thankful. I think I grew up these past few weeks."

"Don't count on it," Hannah scoffed. "Hey, do you want to go out for dinner?"

"I don't have any extra money," Katie worried.

"I can cover it," Hannah said.

"No, you can't," Katie said. "Besides, we've got groceries here. We've just gotta figure out what's still edible."

She dragged Hannah to the kitchen, her friend holding back with every step.

"We've only got, like, moldy carrots," Hannah said.

"Who bought carrots?" Katie wondered, holding up a revolting bag of carrots; the first item she took from the fridge.

"I think I was going to juice them and never did," Hannah admitted, grabbing an almost empty bag of potato chips and munching on a few.

"Stop it," Katie said, throwing both bags in the trash. "Those are stale and that's just gross."

"Well, then what do we have?" Hannah groaned.

"Peanut butter and an empty jar of jelly," Katie said. "Some stale bread. God, we don't even have eggs."

She closed the refrigerator and opened the freezer. "Pizza. I just don't feel like it."

"I don't like that brand of take home pizza," Hannah agreed.

Katie banged open a cupboard, sighing again. "Mac and cheese. Shells and white cheddar. Why do we have so much pasta? Spaghetti, linguine, what the hell?"

"I did not buy that," Hannah said fervently.

"We don't have anything to put on them," Katie worried, staring at the spaghetti box still in her hand.

"Just boil them, plain pasta can't be that bad," Hannah said, yanking out a pot, dumping water into it and placing it on the stove. "Now can I order dessert?"

"No," Katie said. "We should go shopping."

"We're not even going to be here much longer," Hannah protested. "Not before winter break."

"We can live on our own food until then," Katie said stubbornly. "I'm getting paid tomorrow. Come on. Eggs."

"Who eats eggs?" Hannah moaned, leaning against Katie and sighing.

"We do," Katie said. "Milk, butter."

"What are you even planning to make with those?" Hannah questioned.

"Syrup and flour," Katie finished. "Pancakes, every day."

"Ooh, pancakes sound good," Hannah said, finally perking up.

"Watch the water boil; I'm going to call my dad," Katie said, going back to the living room to grab her cell phone.

"Katiebug?"

"Dad, my cupboards are empty and all I've got that's edible is dry pasta," Katie said without preamble. "You busy?"

"Too busy to give you a cooking lesson? Never," he said, and she could hear loud voices in the background; he was definitely on shift, and then the unmistakable sound of him telling someone to 'give him five minutes' and the close of a door.

"So, dry pasta," he said, background noise considerably lessened.

She could just imagine him in the janitor's closet.

"Yes," she said. "No olive oil or cheese. We've got peanut butter and some spices."

"Then you're in luck," he said. "Make some asian style noodles. Boil the pasta, drain it, mix in some peanut butter and tell me what spices you have."

She walked back to the kitchen. "Um...ginger, pepper, salt, basil, red pepper."

"Use the salt, red pepper and ginger," he instructed. "Not too much of any of them, since it's way too easy to get too much of each."

"Okay," she said, taking mental notes. "Any other suggestions?"

"If there is time to go and grab something you could grab some vegetables and actually make it healthy," Jim said. "So far you've got carbs and protein and that's all good, but Katiebug, you should get some broccoli."

"Ew," she said, laughing. "But fine. I'll go send Han to pick up some peapods."

"Atta girl," he murmured. "Seriously though, try the broccoli. Lots of iron."

"Can we face time really quick?" Katie asked.

"Why?"

"I can't tell if the water is...simmering yet," Katie said, looking at the pot of water.

Jim's laugh was loud and clear. "Okay, go ahead," he agreed, and she dialed him up.

His face filled the screen, and, yes, he was in what looked like a janitor's closet.

God, she loved her father.

"Okay," she said, as he blew her a kiss upon seeing her face. "Here is the water. How does it look?"

"That's a very heavy boil, so you should turn it down a little," Jim said. "And then add the pasta. Hey, bug, what's that on your face?"

Her eyes widened and she jerked the phone to face a different direction.

"Nothing important," she said. God, she could take care of it. She really didn't need to worry Jim...or Melinda. She didn't need them fearing for her because of Toby. She shook out her still mildly sore fingers and reluctantly smiled.

"Katherine Clancy, tell me," Jim said, voice getting steely, a tone she'd almost never heard directed towards her.

His father lion was showing; he could be so protective of her but at the same time want to scold her for ever getting into this mess.

"Toby hit me," she said, showing him the full of it.

"Oh my god," he said, words hissing out. "I swear, Katie, he is not—"

"I hit him back and he looks way worse," Katie finished. "Han and Brandon can attest to that."

Jim's lips were pressed together in a very tight line. "He lives right across from you, doesn't he?" He asked.

"Brandon is coming over tonight," Katie whispered. "He's going to watch after us in case Toby acts up."

"I don't like this," Jim said flatly. "I knew he was trouble from the moment he walked in wearing those too tight pants and shaggy hair."

"He's a loser," Katie agreed. "But not because of his hair or pants. I promise, he won't touch me again and if he does, I'll have him arrested."

Jim's blue eyes were gradually clearing; the storm was over.

"Don't tell mom," Katie pleaded. "She's so close to her delivery date and I don't want anything messing that up."

"Damn it," Jim said. "I can't promise anything, Katiebug."

"Neither can I," she whispered. "I love you, daddy."

"Take care of yourself, love," he said. "I have to go talk to a patient. Love you."

Katie hung up, her throat feeling a bit tight, and texted Brandon. **I'm making dinner. Bring broccoli and peapods and you're invited.**

* * *

He had a tension headache from his conversation with Katie and he knew, in his gut, that Melinda would be able to see it from the first second he walked into the house.

Oh, the day he didn't have a late shift.

He walked into the house nearing dinner time, seeing Aaron in the kitchen stirring something and looking down at his phone at the same time. Jim lost faith in dinner at that moment, but decided to give his only son the benefit of the doubt; at least he was helping.

"Hey, sport, where's your mom?" He asked, patting Aaron's shoulder as he passed him to hang up his jacket in the hall closet; he gone in through the back door.

"Napping," Aaron said distractedly.

"Making dinner?" Jim asked.

"Chili," Aaron said. "It's almost done."

"Smells good," Jim said, surprising himself since the statement was honest.

Aaron shrugged. "I got a recipe from the internet; I thought we could try something new," he shrugged, eyes still glued to his phone.

"Thanks," Jim said, but Aaron was clearly so far out of it that he'd missed what Jim had said so Jim just shrugged, heading upstairs.

Mackenzie was lying in the front hallway on her stomach.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, almost tripping over her.

"I'm tired," she said melodramatically. "So much swimming today."

"You're enjoying your new lessons then?" He asked, happy again that they'd given into her requests that she start swimming lessons this fall, sitting on the steps and pulling the tired girl onto his lap.

"I love them," she said eagerly, head flopping back; he could tell now that most of this fatigue was just put on by her. "And the girls doing it with me are awesome."

"That's great," he said.

"We're learning a dive soon," she said happily. "Miss Laurie wasn't going to teach us so soon but I convinced her that we were all ready."

"I love that you're having such a good time with them," Jim said, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Wanna go ask your brother if he needs help, say, setting the table?"

"Fine," she said, giggling when he tickled her sides and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"Love you too," he said, mildly surprised at the motion, love in his eyes as he watched his daughter run away to the kitchen.

He stood up, striding up the stairs, not looking forward to this. There was no way that Melinda wouldn't be able to immediately tell that something was up and he just didn't want to worry her, because Katie was right.

Melinda needed to carry this baby for as long as possible and stress would only make things worse.

He usually took the stairs three at a time in his eagerness to get to her, but now he was worried, a frown on his brow, which only deepened when he realized that she'd be able to tell just from his slowness that something was up.

Damn it, she knew him too well. And damn his usual excitement.

Melinda was shuffling from the bedroom by the time he got up the stairs, looking...beautiful. Her stomach exited the bedroom long before she did, and he felt a smile spread across his face at how big she'd become. My god, this baby was going to be a ten pounder for sure.

All hesitance melted away and he strode quickly forward, pulling her into an embrace and a passionate kiss before she could voice any questions; and he knew she'd have questions.

Her lips beneath his were soft and warm, and he placed his hand firmly on the back of her neck, tilting her head up more to meet him since otherwise her stomach was in the way and this was difficult enough.

"Wow," she whispered as he pulled away. "I knew something was up from how slowly you were walking but that seems to have changed."

"I saw you," he said simply, kissing her again before slipping around her to enter the bedroom.

"You looked stressed," she said, shuffling in after him, putting her hands in her maternity jean pockets.

"I am," he said, untying his tie in a lightning quick move, hands going to the buttons on his shirt.

"Unhealthy patients?" She asked.

It would be so easy to lie. To say that yes, something bad had happened at work today and he just couldn't talk about it yet.

But he couldn't and wouldn't lie to his wife.

"No more than usual," he said, hedging and he knew it, still trying to decide what he'd tell her. The truth, to be sure, but how much of it?

She walked forward as he pulled his undershirt over his head, leaving him shirtless and tense.

Her hands landed on his chest and she slowly pushed, until he let himself fall back on the bed, Melinda crawling up next to him, her huge stomach—their baby—butting into the embrace.

"You're tense," she said, hands moving over him.

"I am," he whispered, blue eyes looking up at his wife with adoration.

"Do you want to tell me why?" She asked, brown eyes sparkling down at him. Her hair was in a messy braid; he wondered if she'd asked Kenz to do it again, and, almost without thinking, brought the tail of it to his mouth and pressed it to his lips.

"I love it when your hair is braided," he whispered.

"I know," she said. "What's up, Jim?"

She'd actually said his name. She meant business.

"Don't worry about it," he hedged again and her hands slipped farther down on his chest, roaming to his stomach, splaying over his abs, and the defined six pack present there.

"I hate how your stomach looks like this all nine months and mine looks like this," she commented, her fingers tracing the lines present there.

"I love it," he said. "I love it when your belly swells with my child. I love it when your belly button gets all cute and outy. I love it when I can kiss it goodnight and help you put on Palmer's every day."

"I do love that," she admitted, and her lips crept up to meet his. "But I don't love that I feel too tired to properly seduce you into telling me what happened that you're so stressed."

He laughed, a smile splitting his face, changing his outlook on life.

"You are nowhere near seductive right now," he admitted. "Gorgeous and warm, yes, and very, very comforting."

"What are you saying?" She breathed. "That I can't seduce you anymore?"

There was a light in her brown eyes that promised that he'd enjoy this.

"No, just that you haven't tried yet," he said, eyes flicking over her outfit; a cream colored sweater and jeans.

"And what do I get if I do succeed?" She asked, fingers dipping lower and he could feel his pants tighten.

"Answers," he whispered.

She nodded, and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her stomach. "No stretch marks," she whispered.

"They wouldn't make you any less beautiful," he whispered, his eyes falling to her breasts in spite of himself; in spite of the fact that she was wearing a very practical and comfortable maternity bra.

God.

Her breasts had to go up two full sizes when she was expecting.

He moaned a little in the back of his throat when she carefully unclipped her bra, the fastening in the front for ease of access, and shook the garment off, seeming to consider her avenues of seduction available to her before rolling her eyes and taking his hand, placing it on her breast.

"I am failing, aren't I?" She asked, ducking her head a little.

"Not...at...all," he rasped, feeling her pebbled nipple under his fingers.

He sat up and kissed her, feeling her bare bump and breasts pressing into him, and that was a good feeling.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love what you've given to me. I love our kids."

"What happened to Katie?" She said immediately.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened with Katie?" Melinda said, eyes piercing him.

"Why would you even think that?" Jim gasped, as her hands suddenly fell to his belt buckle and had it undone in an alarmingly short amount of time, unbuttoning his dress pants and unzipping them.

"From what you said," she whispered, eyes dark, not breaking his gaze as she palmed him, slowly curling her hand around the bulge in his boxers.

"Oh, god, Mel," he gasped.

Her hand fell away.

"Fine," she said, getting off the bed and straining to reach her sweater on the bed. "You're right. It's dinner time."

He opened his mouth to protest and thought better of it, instead lunging off the bed after her and gently taking control of the situation, throwing the sweater half a world away and very carefully pinning her back on the bed, his lips finding her breasts; his tongue her nipples.

"You can't distract me," she panted.

"And if I can?" He asked. "What then?"

"What happened with Katie?" She ground out, as his hands moved to her pants, copying what she'd done to him, palming her and making her buck against his hand.

"Toby hit her," Jim said, the words falling out. "And she hit him back and Brandon is there tonight and they'll call the police if Toby tries anything more."

Melinda stilled beneath him. "I'll kill him," she whispered, the words a hiss. "Oh god, it was probably right after she and I last talked."

She struggled to sit up, but Jim kissed her, desperate to keep her stress levels down.

"She's fine now," he whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. "I swear. And she's got really good friends who'll have her back."

"But he hit her," she said.

"I hate it too," he said. "But right now, neither of us can afford to be stressing out about it. Brandon is there. Hannah is there. And we can talk plans to murder Toby and hide the body later."

Melinda's pulse jumped against his mouth. "Fine," she said. "But I'm holding you to that."

* * *

As much as Melinda and he had tried last night, neither of them had been able to quite work off their stress, and Jim hit the gym early, trying out some slamballs before Derek or Ned had arrived.

They were a perfect way to work off aggression, he reflected grimly, pretending that each slam ball was actually Toby's head.

"Hey," Ned said, voice cautious. "You're early."

He raised his head to see the younger man there, surprised. "So are you," he said coolly.

"I've been coming early all this week, you just didn't notice," Ned said, shrugging it off. "Working off some aggression?"

And then again, it could help to tell another person; someone who was trying to get into the police academy and probably knew something about pressing assault charges and protecting innocent lives.

"Toby hit Katie," Jim said calmly, dropping the ball and waiting to see how Ned would react.

* * *

Admittedly, this wasn't what Ned had bargained for. He'd just planned to continue working his ass off, trying to get into the academy, coming in early.

Jim had never once been early. On time, always. Early, never.

"He did what?" Ned asked, towel slipping from his hands. "Did she get his ass arrested? Did she dump him? For fuck's sake, she better not still be with that...that…"

He closed his eyes, just imagining it and wanting to scream.

"She hit him in return," Jim said. "And kicked him out and I think that means they also broke up."

"Damn it," Ned said, sinking down to the bench.

"I echo that sentiment," Jim sighed. "And I only want to go there and bash his brains in but I have to stay here. Mel's due soon."

He gave Ned a sideways glance. "Of course, that doesn't stop you."

Ned couldn't say that he wasn't considering it. Because he was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here!

 

Katie sucked the brownie crumbs off her thumb, closing her eyes happily as Hannah combed her fingers through her hair, her head resting in her lap. When she opened her eyes, she was grinning down at her goofily. She couldn't help but return her smile.

"What?" she asked, and Hannah laughed.

"I don't know. You're just so pretty." Hannah said. "Always have been."

"Shut up, doofus." She answered.

Hannah snorted, twisting a tendril of her hair around her finger. She frowned pensively for a moment—since when did she giggle? The thought was dislodged from the forefront of her mind, however, when she tugged gently on her hair she slapped her hand.

Pushing up on her hands, she aligned her face with Hannah's and smiled. When Hannah grinned back at her, she reached out to touch her best friend's lips softly.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl," she muttered.

"Well kiss me then weirdo," Hannah snicker.

She nipped at her lips before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Hannah's hand palmed the back of head, crushing their lips together desperately as they kissed. She could taste the sweet fudge of the brownies Hannah had eaten on her tongue.

"You're a good kisser," Hannah muttered, their lips brushing together wetly as she panted, and she just smiled smugly. "Guess I have Toby to thank for that."

"Moment ruiner," she stuck her tongue out and pushed off the couch. "Whoa! How long have you been there Brandon?"

Hannah's wide eyes locked with her boyfriend Brandon's, who'd entered the apartment with groceries.

"I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and you eat all my pot brownies?" Brandon howled.

"Pot brownies?" she exclaimed, and Brandon nodded, wiping at the laughing tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yeah, one of my frat buddies made a batch last night. There was some left on the stove, so I brought them over to share with Hannah since she said she had a headache. But then you gave me the list and told me to go shop because you didn't feel like it." He explained. "—but clearly if you're kissing my girlfriend on the couch, that's my answer because both of you are straight as arrows."

"But…they didn't even taste weird…" Hannah said uncertainly, and Brandon scoffed.

"Of course not. My frat bros a master of the craft, baby." He chuckled again and gave them another look. "Well…carry on." With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the kitchen.

She looked over at Hannah, who was watching her, her face equally flushed. But then Hannah shrugged.

"Well…do you want to kiss me again?"

She scowled and walked toward her bedroom. "No, I have to call my mom!" She muttered.

"I wanna come!" Hannah jumped up from the couch and followed her.

* * *

Melinda sat on her bed with her husband watching Fuller House on her laptop.

"I really don't like how DJ has been getting all the romance. Why can't Steph get anything good?" Melinda asks pausing the show. "And her kid, Max is too sarcastic for me to actually like him."

"I agree totally, but honestly John Stamos has never really clicked with me. I don't like him at all, not on this or on his other stupid show." Jim explained.

"What show?" She asked looking up at him.

"You know, the one with the co-star who used to be on that crime show you watch." He muttered. "I don't like her either. She may even be worse than he is, but it's whatever. It got cancelled."

"Oh. I know what and who you're talking about." She laughed. "Completely agree."

"Hey Katiebug0718 is trying to skype you," he points to the screen.

"You mean Katie?" She said and pressed accept. "If you couldn't tell that was her by her nickname and birthdate you're getting old honey." Katie's face loads up on the screen and she smiles. "Hi bug, what's up?"

"So I sent Brandon to the store to get groceries because my feet were killing me from work last night, and he left these brownies on the countertop and he always leaves sweets around, so I decided this time I would try one. And I didn't know they were pot brownies so I'm kind of freaking out." Katie rambled. "Oh and I kissed Hannah. It was weird, but a good weird you know."

"Ok. Katie, slow down, you're talking really fast." She laughed. "So you tried pot brownies?"

"Yeah. You mad?" Katie asks slowly.

"I called it. Pay up," she held out her hand and Jim put ten bucks in her palm. "Ha!"

"Well I said she'd kiss Hannah or some other girl by the end of the first semester, so you can give it back." He says taking the money back from her. "Ha!"

"Mom? Dad? What happened to the overbearing parents who made sure I dressed modestly and never went to any parties and drank?" Katie asked. "When did you get so… cool? Just joking, you were always cool."

"Well for one, you're an adult now you can make your own choices. For two, we know you went to a few parties and drank, we aren't dumb, we're just lenient." He explained. "And we know we're cool."

"If you say you're cool then you aren't cool." Katie added. "One sec," she looked away from camera for a second. "Brandon! Bring me that bag of sunchips. I'm hungry and it's your fault."

"So anything?" She laughed.

"I kissed Hannah," Katie said as she opened a bag of chips. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Brandon said as the door closed.

"And?" She laughed.

"I'm so not into girls, but she's a good kisser." Katie muttered and threw one in her mouth. "There was a little too much tongue for my liking. Hey dad, could you maybe leave for a moment."

"Why?" He yawned.

"Girl talk," Katie answered. "Unless you want to hear about the sex noises I heard."

"Ok. Leaving," he muttered and then blew a kiss to his daughter and kissed his wife.

"What sex noises?" She leaned in.

"When I coming home from work last night at around two in the morning I heard Toby and I know what he sounds like in bed, but I usually don't pay attention to what comes his apartment these days. But he yelled my name and it caught my attention." Katie explained. "And I never saw anyone leave his place, so it was weird."

"Is this your way of trying to tell me you got back together with him? Because I will kill you Katherine Ann." She muttered. "I seriously will."

"Never getting back together with him, never. Ever." Katie chomped on a few more chips and smiled at her mother big. "Promise. Cross my heart."

"Good," she muttered. "I'm gonna kill that boy if I ever see him."

"With what? You gonna pin him with your belly?" Katie laughed.

"No, but I could tell a few people to mess with him." She answered. "No one messes with my kid."

"Oh I already did. Don't worry," Katie said. "He's had a few restless nights."

"Atta girl," she smiled and grips her stomach. "Oh. That was a powerful kick."

"You okay?" Katie chomped on one more chip before rolling up the bag.

"Yeah. I just...oh...oh crap." She gasped. "Jim! Jim! Call the hospital."

"Mom?" Katie exclaimed. "Mom are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think my water just broke," she gasped.

"Well breathe," Katie said as her dad came into the room

"Mel? Honey?" Her father said running to her side.

"Water broke," she panted.

"I'm going to drive home. I promised you that I'd be there." Katie said jumping from bed and opening her closet. "Ok. Pack comfy clothes."

"Katie there is supposed to be a winter storm tonight. You need to stay in the city until everything clears." She said as Jim helped her from the bed. "Please stay for me. I don't need to worry about you-" she grasps her stomach lightly. "Oh crap. Ah Jim give me your hand."

Katie watched as her father kneeled down and pressed a kiss to her belly and held both of her hands. She remembered when mackenzie was born and he'd done the same thing. It was supposed to calm both her and the baby down.

"Ok. Yeah, that helped." She said softly. "Thank you."

"It's always helped," he smiled at her and stood up. "Just stay calm. I'm going to call Delia and tell Aaron holding down the fort until she gets here."

"Ok," she sighed and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to sit here and breathe."

"Good," he laughed and then kissed her. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"Alright. Baby girl, I've got to go." She winced and touched her stomach. "I'll call you if anything big happens, but under any circumstances you are not allowed to come home until the storm blows over." Katie nods and then smiles. "Words. Your father does that so he can say he didn't promise in words."

"I promise," Katie whispered.

"Louder," she said.

"I promise," Katie mumbled.

"Still can't hear you," she replied.

"I promise I won't come home until the storm clears!" Katie replied.

"That's my girl. I love you." She smiled and then ended the call. "Jim!"

He poked his head in the bedroom and ran to her when he saw her hunched over.

"Contraction?" He asked softly, his arms coming around her waist to help her stand up.

"Contraction," she sighed, leaning against him.

"Okay, it's okay." He whispered against her head, kissing it over and over. "Let's go, we're gonna go to the hospital… I called Delia and she's on her way."

"What about Eli?" She gripped his hand and screamed slightly.

"Do we need another disaster with Eli watching the kids? Remember when we called him so Delia could come with us for Mack," he laughed. "Katie and Aaron will never like him again."

She nodded against his chest in agreement.

When he pulled away from her she grabbed for his hand and clutched it hard as another contraction came over her. He grabbed her bag from inside his closet and led her out of the bedroom and through the hallway.

"Mom, I love you." Mackenzie said and kissed her belly. "I'll miss you."

She'd almost forgot that Mackenzie hadn't ever been through this, not like Katie or Aaron who had. It's been eight years since she'd last had a baby.

Damn. It didn't feel like it'd been that long.

"I love you too sweets," she winced. "Aaron?"

"Mom, I'll take good care of good care of her and the house." Aaron said and hugged her. "This isn't the first time you've had a baby."

"I know baby," she laughed. "Fourth time's a charm, right?"

"Yep. She better be cute," Aaron laughed.

"Of course she will be," he smiled. "Alright we should go before before another contraction comes."

"Jim wait..." She pulled his hand back getting him to stop and turn around, looking at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to change, I can't go out like this." She laughed a little, biting her lip.

Jim laughed as he looked at her. He kissed her forehead and left her at the stairway sprinting for their bedroom. He came back a moment later with an old t -shirt of his.

After making the kids go back to their rooms, he helped her strip off her tank top, taking one last look at her pregnant body before slipping the shirt over her head. He kissed her forehead.

"Let's go have a baby," he grinned as he opened the front door and led her out again once more.

"Let's," she smiled and then kissed him.

She was so ready to have her body back again, and to meet her fourth child.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

After ending the call with her mom, Katie slept off her high and woke up a few hours later from texts Hannah asks if she was up for a movie night and of course she thought that was a good idea.

She'd quickly changed out of her jeans and sweater into shorts and an old Nirvana tee.

Now they were making popcorn.

"So... how did your day go after you know..." Hannah questioned as she opened a bag of popcorn into a big bowl as another one popped in the microwave.

"After we kissed while on some strong weed?' She laughed and then popped a piece in her mouth.

"Yeah," Hannah laughed.

"Stressful. My boss called and I got shit hours at the diner..." She said as she sprinkled salt over the popcorn. "So if it's possible, could you maybe cover part of my rent this month if I'm a little short?"

"Of course," Hannah smiled. "You've done it a few times for me, so definitely."

"Thank you." She said and grabbed the next bag from the microwave and added it to the bowl, sprinkling salt on that. "Also my mom's in labor, you know, the usual."

"Labor? Awesome!" Hannah cheered. "Wait, aren't you gonna drive there?"

"I promise my mom I wouldn't drive in some stupid storm that probably won't even happen." She laughed.

"Well it is already storming pretty bad. They closed the highway." Hannah laughed. "So I'd listen to her, but anyway Brandon got accepted into that firefighter's school. He starts training on Monday!"

"That's awesome, Han." She said and smiled. "You're dating some hot firefighter. I need to find myself a man soon."

"Actually I have some news. I'm engaged to a future firefighter." Hannah said and she practically dropped the bowl.

"Shut up!" She gasped. "I take a two hour nap and you get engaged. What the hell Han!"

"He proposed right here while making me a grilled cheese." Hannah said flaunting the sparkling rock on her finger.

"I'm so happy for you, Hannah!" She set the bowl down and hugged her best friend tightly. "I can't believe you're engaged, God, you better not have any kids anytime soon."

"Me either but you'll be the maid of honor right?" Hannah asked.

"Of course." She laughed. "Who else would you ask that could actually do the role right?"

"No one but my Katie," Hannah exclaimed. "And don't rush finding a guy, babe. We don't need another Toby fiasco. You'll find the right guy soon enough, but you could always call Ned, you know he has feelings for you."

"Shut up Han, I'm choosing to ignore what happened at Thanksgiving." She said and sighed. "But I can't believe it! We're eighteen, you're getting married."

Brandon walked out of the bedroom with some pretty obvious post sex hair and no shirt on.

"You told her?" He yawned and kissed Hannah lightly on the forehead as he grabbed himself the gallon of milk and took a swig.

"Puke," she twisted his nipple. "We have cups!"

"That was kind of kinky." He teased and put it back in the fridge.

"You're gross," she said as her phone lit up.

"Ooh is it Ned?" Hannah asked as Brandon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Two missed calls from Mama Bear.

"No. My mom called me, twice." She said cleaning her hands quickly and unlocking her phone. "She must've called when I was sleeping."

"Uh oh... the perfect daughter in trouble." Brandon snickered and he walked over to the stove. "I'll make the hot chocolate."

"Ooh I'll help!" Hannah laughed and kissed him as she followed him.

Katie made her way toward the small living room that was attached to the kitchen and peered out the window.

She tapped a couple of buttons to hear the voicemail she'd been left, and, of course, it was her mom.

The first message was Melinda's voice saying, "Hey Katiebug. It's nothing too serious just my contractions are starting up and I am in my early stages of labor. Your dad is bringing me to the hospital now and I'm so glad you aren't on the road. I bet you're just sleeping the high off. The snow's getting a bit heavier now and I heard the highway is closed. I love you. Give me a call when you get this. Bye."

The second message was her sounding a little bit more annoyed, she must be farther into labor, but nothing too short-tempered being that it was her mom.

"Katie, give me a phone call when you get this, I'm about four centimeters dilated now and the snow is getting pretty bad here but I don't know what it's like in the city, but I swear if you drive here before morning I'll kill you. I'll call you if anything big happens. I love you."

The electronic voice that came with voicemail told her the messages were an hour apart, the earliest being two hours ago and she sighed, hanging up the call.

"Fuck..." She groaned and looked out the window watching the snow pile together on the road

"What's up?" Hannah said trying to be cheerful.

"My mom is farther along in labor than I thought and we're stuck here until morning," She said pressing contacts and finding Mama Bear. "I really wanted to be there for her this time. I'm finally old enough to be there every step of the way, you know?"

"I'm an only child," Hannah shrugged. "But your siblings are like mine, so yeah."

"Hey Katiebug," Jim's voice came from the phone. "You finally off the high?"

"Hey dad. Yeah, I'm fine. I slept it off," she laughed. "Is everything going okay? I just got mom's messages."

"Honey, take a breath. You need to keep calm. Mom is fine, in pain, but she's fine. This isn't her first rodeo," he said softly. "You're just like her when you get frazzled."

"Dad, I promised her I'd be there." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm the worst daughter ever."

"Oh honey, you are the best daughter we could've ever asked for. She knows you'd be here if you could. Don't worry." He said. "She is only 4 and 1/2 centimeters now. The baby probably won't be delivered until you get here in the morning."

"I hope I can get there in time," she sighed and bit her lip.

"I know you do." He said softly. "You want to talk to her?"

"Is she up for it?" She asked walking over to the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"Yep. She's bored of her crosswords already." He laughed. "As usual."

"Hey bug." Melinda chirped.

"Hey mama. How are you feeling?" She asked and pointed to the whistling kettle.

"I'm doing okay; labor was far worse with you. Ooh are you making tea?" Melinda hummed, her mother really was a tea person. It always would clear her migranes or help calm her down after a particularly harsh vision or day. "Oh Jim, honey, could you go get me some tea?"

"No, Hannah and Brandon are making hot cocoa for movie night." She laughed. "It's supposed to keep me calm, as if that's possible. And was I that bad?"

"From the beginning my dear." Melinda joked. "I'm just kidding. Your labor was a bitch but you were the sweetest kid."

"Okay mama. I'm gonna let you get some rest. I'll call you in the morning." She said softly. "Please have someone call me if anything big happens. I don't care if I'm sleeping and you get my voicemail. Leave a message, alright?"

"Yeah honey," Melinda said softly. "I will make sure someone informs you of anything big."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I love you mom. I really do."

"I love you too, Katiebug. I'll see you tomorrow." Melinda replied and blew her a kiss. "Bye."

Katie pretended to catch it and brought her closed fist to her heart with a smile.

"Goodbye," she said softly and hung up, setting her phone on the counter.

"Everything good?" Brandon asked.

"Everything is fine." She replied and took her phone, slipping it into her bra and walking over to the couch and grabbed the remote. "Thanks to my parents both calming me down."

"They always knows just how to get you to breathe," Hannah said smiling at her. "I envy that. I haven't spoken to my parents since I was seventeen because well we all know how great they are..."

"Oh Han," she pulled her in for a hug. "I know that your parents weren't exactly the best in anyway but we can share mine. You stayed at the house enough in high school to be a Clancy kid."

"You think so?" Hannah asked.

"You call my parents mom and dad and they always say our girls when they talk about us. Yes, you have been a Clancy for years." She said and winked at her. "You're in for a wild ride."

"Trust me, I know." Hannah laughs. "Now we could always watch Jingle All The Way again. Nothing like a bit of Schwarzenegger to put you in the festive mood."

"Hey, it's a great film, I won't hear a bad word about it. But if you want to watch it a second time, I don't mind." Brandon said kissing her neck and she grimaced.

"Stop it with the PDA, you two." She said as someone knocked at the door. "Did you two order pizza or something?" They continued to kiss and she shook her head, deciding to just go check anyway. She jumped up from the couch and opened the door.

Ned stood there covered in snow and looked freezing, she could see Toby out of the corner of her eye spying through a crack in his door.

"Ned? What are you doing here?" She asked looking over her shorts and Nirvana top, her breasts were practically in his face. "Why aren't you back in Grandview?"

She looked for something to wrap around herself but there was nothing in her reach. Thanks for the blessing in disguise, mom. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him.

"My car broke down about a half a block up the road and remembered you live close by, so I walked here." He shivered. "Can I?"

"Yes! Sorry, come inside." She said closing the door behind him. "Do you need to call AAA?"

"Yeah, I'll call them in the morning. They've probably got enough to worry about with this storm. I was on my way back home anyway." He said taking off his jacket. "Would you mind driving me to Grandview in the morning? I know you're headed there because of your mom."

"Of course. You can sleep on the couch." She said as Hannah cleared her throat. She flipped her the bird from behind her back as she pulled a blanket and curled up in her favorite recliner. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink or eat? Or maybe a hot shower? You look freezing."

"I'm fine. My jacket took most of cold away, I'll just use this blanket to warm up. I hope I'm not ruining anything here. Thanks for the thought, Katie." He said and smiled before plopping down on the couch next to the cuddling couple. "Hey man."

"Hey!" Brandon said high-fiving him as she picked up the remote again and flicked through the channels, and settled on one of the Spiderman movies.

"Hey Ned?" She said.

"Hmm?" He looked over at her and met her with a warm smile.

"Before you get too comfortable," she said, holding out her hand to him, "Could you pass me my hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing." He said grabbing the purple mug. "Here."

"Thanks," she said looking to the screen. "Pass the popcorn. I'm the one who made it!"

Luckily, they'd listened to her without a fight this time.

* * *

Four hours later, Hannah and Brandon turned in for the night after a ridiculous amount of kissing and cuddling. There had been two good movies (Spiderman and Legally Blonde), even if they were in their newly engaged bliss and didn't watch a second of either.

To drown out the sounds that were now escaping from Hannah's room, Ned and Katie decided to watch a slasher flick with lots of screaming and blood.

Their favorite.

"Mind if I sit here?" She laughed as she plopped down with a fresh bowl of popcorn next to him on the couch with her blanket.

"Not at all... why are you scared?" Ned whispered in my ear before taking a handful of popcorn. "This isn't even a scary movie."

"Ned Banks, I am not scared!" She said looking to the screen and shrieked as a ghost popped up in front of her. "I really need to get that shriek under control."

"What? Nothing bad has even happened yet," he laughed as she stared down the dead form in front of her. "Oh. I forgot that you're Mel's kid for a second."

"I'm kind of busy...?" She muttered. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like some fries and a cheeseburger." The male scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay... I was trying to be nice and help you even though you just crashed my movie night." She sighed. "Could you maybe be a little more polite?"

"Can I please have some fries and a cheeseburger, hot stuff?" He says and then laughs before disappearing.

"Stupid ghost," she shook her head.

"I wish I could see them like you can. I bet it's amazing." He smiled at her.

She laughed at him and the sound of her laughter was bright and cheerful like dandelions in summer days, rang through the room causing him to laugh. It was a heavenly sound, her laugh, and it was infectious.

Her laughter rang in his ears like jingling bells, and all he could do was smile.

She was so beautiful.

He was so close to her, her leg pressed up against his and her smiled directed at him.

The pure simplicity of pain and joy rushed through him all at once as she stared hard at her with her eyes. The beating of his heart sounded so loud, he felt the sudden to need to hide from. But her beautiful bright brown orbs kept staring at him, perfecting his every move.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," she smiled and rubbed her forehead.

"I get that, but it has to be amazing." He explained. "I really do wish I could see what you see. I think it would be interesting."

"You'd probably think it would be interesting for about a day, then you'd be annoyed with a ghost whispering in your ear." She leaned into his shoulder and popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Trust me, do you know how hard it is to take somebody's order when you have a ghost in your ear? Very hard."

"I believe you on that. Eli bugs me about it all the time." He sighed.

"What is this movie even about?" She asked and looked back to the movie. "We've barely paid any attention to it."

"I don't know. I saw it once before with Devon." He treaded the waters carefully, she hated Devon because he'd been one of the friend who'd teased her as a kid for liking Ned. "It's called House of Wax. It was interesting."

"Oh. How is that prick Devon doing? Still single?" She laughed.

"Actually, he's married." He answered. "Got some girl knocked up after a one night stand and decided to man up and marry her. If you consider that manly, I think he just found a way to settle down. I hope it works."

"Is everyone getting married or in a relationship but me?" She sighed and leaned into his shoulder. "I mean Hannah and Brandon are going to tie the knot, that prick Devon is married to some random person and you probably have some girl back home and I'm just here alone with a creepy ex-boyfriend across the hall."

It was then when he saw the bruise and cut on her face and suddenly wanted to beat the prick across the hall.

"I'm single," he laughed and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "There's no girl Katie, there hasn't been in a long time."

There was a look in her eyes when he said the word single.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"What?" He asked.

"No girl?" She muttered.

"Nope." He answered with a smile. "Well there is this girl who I like, but I don't think she knows."

"Oh?" Her smile disappeared and she looked up at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. She's incredibly gorgeous and has a great sense of humor, with this infectious laugh, and she's smart. God, she's smarter than I'll ever be." A smile spun across his face and looked deeply into her eyes. "She has these talents that no one else can even comprehend how she got them sometimes. She's one in a trillion and nothing I said will ever come close to how incredible she is."

His hand cupped her cheek softly and he smiled. "She's you Katie. You're the girl that I want to be with, but I don't deserve you. I had you caught up with me for years and the one time I had an actual chance with you, I blew it because I'm dumb Katie. My thoughts and words didn't work together that day or something, and I never said I was sorry for just throwing you away like you were nothing. I'm so sorry Katie for hurting you for all those years."

He paused and scratched his head. "It's my fault for why you got with that bastard across the hall. I should've never let you go and I wouldn't blame you if I lost my chance of ever being with you."

"You didn't lose your chance Ned," she replied. "You meant what you said that day and I'm glad you did. I'm not the same girl I was when I left Grandview and that's a good thing. You gave me the courage I needed to pack my bags and grow up. I wouldn't have ever learned half of the things I did if weren't for meeting Toby or moving to the city."

Her words came to a halt and she smiled. "My heart needed to be broken Ned, and that may sound terrible, but it's true. Even with everything that has happened to me I'm not heartbroken over Toby because I already felt what it was like to love someone more than anything and be rejected by that person. What I felt for Toby was never close to what I feel when I'm with you, even on Thanksgiving, when I saw you my heart skipped and I had to remind myself that I was with Toby."

Before she had the time to react, he quickly captured her lips against his.

The soft tender touch felt as if everything in the world were right. This simple kiss was contentment and happiness. All of a sudden the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Their tongues were paintbrushes and they were painting oceanic galaxies together.

He was lost in a sense of animalistic love and she was walking on air.

It was warm and his lips were soft. Her hands caressed his face as he pulled away slowly.

"I shouldn't have done that," he laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she whispered, captured his lips in hers again.

The first kiss was all the confidence she'd needed to finally kiss him. He moved on top of her, his hand slid up her thigh slowly reaching them hem of her shorts.

"Ned, no." She whispered. "Not tonight."

"I'm sorry," he pulled back and rubbed his forehead. "I moved too fast didn't I?"

"Just a little,"She laughed. "Not that I didn't mind the making out. I've always... always wanted to do that."

They were quiet for a long time after that. She didn't look at him for fear of what she might see on his face. She wasn't not sure if they'd ended their conversation, or if he was just trying to think of the right way to respond.

"Do you still want me to stay?" He finally spoke up, and she couldn't help but hear the hopeful tone in his voice.

She didn't respond.

It wasn't like she could keep pretending that they were just talking about sitting on this couch right now. Whatever she did was going to mean something to him… and she wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet.

Not after everything that had just happened with Toby.

Ned sat up straight and rubbed her back, placing his other hand on her cheek so that he could turn her face to his.

"Katie, we've been avoiding all of our feelings because of the prick across the hall and because I am stupid with words-"

She surged forward and cut him off with a hard, almost desperate kiss.

She wasn't sure whether this was her answer, or if she was just trying to distract him. It didn't really matter, though; either way, she was avoiding something.

He made a few half-hearted attempts to speak, but she pushed her body as close to his as she physically could, straddling his lap and continued attacking his lips with her own. As much as he wanted to do the responsible thing and have the conversation that they both know they should be having, he couldn't bring himself to push her away.

It felt too good to be true, that he was making out with Katie Clancy on her old rugged couch.

His hands found her ass and palmed both cheeks softly, giving one a light smack as she grinded herself up against his pounding erection.

Were they? No.

She wasn't that kind of girl. Or at least he didn't think she was.

God, her lips felt good. Soft and plump.

It felt amazing to be touched by her, kissed by her, and he just knew they would be something. A kiss like this didn't just mean nothing, it couldn't.

He wouldn't let it mean nothing.

A quiet moan drew his attention back toward the present, and God, did she sound hot. The way her voice was breathless as she splayed her fingers through his hair and pulled on it.

He curse out loud, kissing her deeply, his tongue pressing into her mouth and dancing with hers as she grinded against him.

She pulled away abruptly, her lips swollen. He cupped her cheek and kissed her once more.

"You have to promise me one thing," she said softly.

"Anything," he panted.

"Promise me that you won't change your feelings for me," she replied

"Yes. I promise you that nothing will change," he yawned and stretched, his muscles rippled and she practically purred.

"You're tired," she stood up and smiled at him. "Goodnight Ned."

"Night Katie," he smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in, hugging her.

It was such a simple gesture, but it warmed her heart that he wanted to show her more affection.

He kissed her briefly before winking at her.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said turning toward her room. "Umm Ned?"

"Yeah?" He was situating throw pillows to support his head on the couch.

"That couch is really uncomfortable. There's room in my bed if you are okay with that." She said softly.

"There is?" He smiled.

"Yeah," she answered and walked away.

She entered her room and flicked the light on, going to open up her bed so she could settle in and get a good night's sleep.

Ned promised. They might actually be something

She touched her lips softly and opened the left side of the bed, just in case he came in.

Just in case.

The door creaked as he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Still room for me?" He asked. She nodded, her heart raced as he padded over to the left side, pulling his shirt off at the same time. "I hope you don't mind, it's just easier if I sleep shirtless and without these tight jeans."

He has such an incredible body, a rock hard stomach, muscular arms and lean legs. Not to mention he's devilishly handsome and pretty well cut.

The outline of his… well, you know… was prominent, very prominent in his briefs.

"You coming?" He asked patting next to him. "We don't have to cuddle or anything, maybe I was the only one thinking about it."

She snickered and pulled herself into bed, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and gave her hand a little kiss. She rubbed her nose against his chest and returned his gesture by placing a kiss between his pecs.

They fell asleep without a word.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meowser here. So GhostWhispererFangirl and I have started a new collab about Mackenzie Clancy; it's on her user and it's called It's Gonna Be Complicated. It is, lol, and also really awsome. Go check it out!

 

Ned had never really enjoyed cuddling before, or spooning or whatever you wanted to call it. It was just uncomfortable. The girls had never meant all that much to him and it just meant that his arm ached and, most of the time, he got a boner.

He didn't have an arm ache. Katie was lying near him, but not enough that his arm around her. And he most definitely had a boner but somehow...that wasn't detracting from the experience, even though he knew that there was no way he'd let himself act on it right now.

This was...enough. Lying here, smelling her hair, feeling her warmth, the indent in the bed from her weight…

It felt good. Like home. Like something he'd been missing.

He reached out and hovered a hand over her shoulder, wanting to pull her over, move closer, but he hesitated.

He finally shifted closer himself, curling a careful arm around her waist, being sure to not brush her breasts, as much as he might have longed to in that moment.

"I think it's morning," he whispered, when she started to stir.

"Really?" She murmured, slowly rolling over. Her eyes glided over his bare chest, and then widened. "Ned. I...almost forgot."

Her lips curved in a slow smile that stopped his heart, made his mouth go dry.

"I'm glad it was only almost," he whispered. "I didn't forget."

"Not at all? You didn't have that weird waking up moment where you have no idea why you're in a strange bed?" Katie asked, laughter in her voice.

"No," he said. "But I don't know, I kind of drifted awake. It was very peaceful."

"Well, I'm glad you slept well," she yawned, slowly sitting up.

He stayed where he was on his side, his eyes tracing the curve of her breasts underneath her tank top, trying not to stare, trying to look away.

"Oh my god, mom," she exclaimed. "That I definitely forgot."

She scrambled from the bed, going to where she'd plugged her phone in to charge and grabbed it, unlocked it and jumped back on the bed, sitting cross legged.

That Ned had forgotten about. The wonder of waking up next to Katie and remembering how they'd gotten there had been enough to drive the fact that Melinda was in labor from his mind.

"Oh, god, the ringer was off," Katie moaned. "How the hell did that happen?"

"You turned it down during Legally Blonde for that court scene," Ned said. "I guess you forgot to turn it back on."

"Damn it," Katie fretted, pressing the listen to voicemail button.

Jim's voice flooded the phone.

Hey, Katiebug, about 4 a.m. here and your mom is getting closer. She's still unoccupied enough to have moved on to doing sudoku-, though. Just thought I'd give you an update. Love you.

Hey, Katie, it's about 5:30 here and contractions have started in all seriousness. You're going to have a new sibling here in about an hour.

Katie, it's about 7 here. If you can hear that...there was the sound of a baby's cry. Lana Clancy has entered the world. Love you and can't wait for you to get here. Don't hurry if the roads are still bad. We'll be waiting. Your mom is fine, Lana is great, and we're all good. She's a healthy weight and...Jim's voice caught a little. She's beautiful. Just like you were. You and Aaron and Mack. I love you, Katie.

* * *

Katie felt tears in her eyes, relieved and grateful at the news. It was only just past 7:30, and she quickly dialed her father's number, glad that it wasn't as late as she'd feared.

"Dad? I just woke up," she said, a touch of anxiety still in her voice.

She felt the bed shift behind her and then Ned's hand on her shoulder, just resting there, giving her strength and comfort in this moment.

"Katie! I was hoping you were sleeping," Jim's voice came clearly through the phone; joyful and tired. "Your mom just dropped off to sleep, and I know that she'd want me to wake her but let's face it, Katiebug, I shouldn't."

"You shouldn't," Katie laughed. "Oh my god, I can't believe I have a new sister! What about boys, dad?"

"Don't talk to me," Jim laughed. "I'm not the one who makes these decisions."

"Well, it was your sperm that carried the x chromosome again," Katie said.

She could almost see him shrug over the phone. "Does it matter, though?" He asked, voice softening. "God, she is so gorgeous, Katie. You won't believe it. Just like her mom and her big sisters."

"I'll bet," Katie whispered. "Can you send me a picture?"

"I've taken a few but I want to wait," Jim said. "I want to be there when you first meet your sister, even just through pictures."

"You're right," Katie said, a lump in her throat. "Totally right."

"So how's the weather there?" Jim asked. "Storm passed?"

"I haven't checked yet; I just woke up and called you when I heard your voicemail messages," Katie rambled.

Ned's hand slipped from her shoulder and a moment later he was holding out his phone, on the weather app.

She met his gaze, smiling brightly at him. "It's all clear," she said, addressing her father. "We'll need to be careful driving but I'm good with snow. You made sure of that."

"Oh, god, don't remind me," Jim chuckled. "We? Is Hannah coming with you?"

Katie knew that Ned heard, and she met his gaze. Her eyes were wide, she could tell, and she wondered why her heart was beating so fast. It's not like it was such an unlikely occurrence that Ned would be there. Jim probably had heard that Ned would be in the city and hadn't come home.

"No, um, Ned was in the city for…" She realized she didn't know what for; Ned mouthed something and she couldn't tell what it was. "Anyway, his car broke down and he was near my place and crashed here last night. So I'll be driving him back to Grandview."

There was silence. She had no idea what her father was thinking. "I'm glad he was in your neighborhood then," he said. "That could have been a dangerous situation."

She really had no idea what to make of that. "Okay. Well, we'll be leaving probably fairly soon then," she said. "Just need to shower and eat breakfast."

"Good luck on the drive," Jim said. "And with your companion. Eat a good breakfast. Love you."

Katie hung up the phone.

Ned quirked a brow at her. "So what'd he say?"

"Just to be careful on the roads," she said.

He nodded.

"You gonna shower?" Katie asked.

"I think I'll wait until I get home," he replied. "You go ahead. Thanks."

She nodded, feeling his eyes on her as she grabbed towels and her bathrobe.

She wanted to invite him to join her. She really did.

Because she knew he would have said yes.

* * *

Ned had somehow made pancakes out of their grocery supply and when Katie, done with her shower, entered the kitchen dressed warmly for their trip, Hannah and Brandon were sitting at the table, trying to eat a giant stack.

"Whoa," Katie said. "Where did these come from?"

Ned grinned. "I may have gone out to the little corner store," he said.

"You walked?" Katie asked, horrified.

"Taste the pancakes, it was worth it," Hannah mumbled, shoving a fork at her.

Katie stabbed two, putting butter on top. Butter. How long since she'd had butter? Had the patience for it?

"Oh my god, since when are you a cook?" She moaned as the taste glided over her tongue.

Ned was staring at her, his lips parted, and she suddenly realized what she was doing.

"I just wish he'd had syrup too," Ned said, ducking his head. "But he was low on, like, everything."

"So Melinda and baby are fine?" Brandon asked. "Ned said it was a girl."

"She is," Katie beamed. "And mom's fine, she was just sleeping so I couldn't talk to her."

"Do you have any idea what your parents are going to name her?" Hannah asked. "Because I think that Hannah is a freaking gorgeous name. If I do say so myself."

"Very funny," Katie chuckled. "I actually don't know if they do or not. They've never found out the sex beforehand, you know, and there were always a handful of names they were going to pick from." She shrugged. "So I have no idea," she finished and grabbed her keys. "It's time to go," she said. "I'm going to go start the car. Ned, you get your coat and boots back on."

"Yeah," he said. "Well, I can do that. You should eat more breakfast."

"I'm not really that hungry," she said honestly; as good as the pancakes had been, she felt a bit nervous and fluttery stomachs and hearty breakfasts did not mix, in her experience.

* * *

Katie was so quiet on the drive up, listening to the news station on the radio instead of the usual top 40s. Ned watched her, wondering if her silence had to do with him, or if it was just nerves over her mother and new sister.

He couldn't be sure.

"Hey," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, a moment too late. "Oh, I don't know. Just wondering how my mom is, I guess." Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel as she took them around a tight curve, not losing control of the car for a moment.

She was a good driver. He admired that in a girl. In a Clancy. In Katie.

He leaned back in his seat, just watching again.

"Are you…" He began, when she suddenly pulled over. "Is there a ghost?" He immediately asked. "What's wrong?" He began to look around him, panicked, as Katie began to unbuckle.

"I should have done this earlier," she muttered, and he startled even more, swallowing to realize that she was climbing over the seat and into his lap. "I can't concentrate on the road at all," she said, voice thick with lust, and then pressed her lips to his.

He'd wager that they lost about fifteen minutes. As his lips moved under hers, and his hands roamed her body, just letting himself feel for a few precious moments, he wondered idly how they'd explain this to her parents.

Then again, they could just blame the roads.

Make that twenty minutes.

* * *

She held Ned's hand tight as they walked into the hospital; Katie breathing calmly for the first time since she'd woken up this morning.

This place was like home. The halls, the faces, the smells.

This meant dad to her. They got in the elevator and Katie held even tighter to Ned's hand, until the bell dinged at the fourth floor; the postnatal ward.

She dropped his hand, smiling at him and being assured that he knew why, and he just nodded, in complete agreement with her reasons. In complete understanding of them.

"Katie! You used to be the first one here," Nancy Phillips, head nurse, scolded, grinning at her. "Your mom is down in 405."

"Thank you, Nancy," Katie called.

"Congratulations on your new sibling," Nancy called again. "It's good to see you home so early."

"I would have been here last night but my parents made me wait until the storm was over," Katie explained.

"It was a bad one," Nancy agreed, her smile crinkling her eyes.

Katie loved Nancy. She was one of the repeating faces of Katie's childhood that she'd always associate with being meeting Aaron and Mack. And now this new baby.

Yes.

She loved Nancy.

They hurried down the hall. "I wish I'd bought flowers," Katie said suddenly, and Ned just laughed.

"Katie, your mom wants to see you," he said. "Not flowers."

"You're right," she breathed. "So right. Okay. I'm ready."

She smiled at him and he fell back, ready to wait outside and she quietly tapped at the door, and then just opened it, assured that she'd seen everything anyway.

Except for this.

Her heart seemed to burst.

Her parents were both sleeping, very deeply, Melinda in the hospital bed and her father curled up next to her, his tall frame almost too big, his strong arm around her mother's stomach, his face buried in her neck.

She saw a crib and was about to go there when her mother spoke.

"Katie?"

"You are awake," Katie said, going to her mother's side. "I didn't want to wake you if you weren't."

"I've been awake awhile, it's this guy who's still asleep," Melinda said wryly. She pressed a kiss to Jim's temple, true love in her gaze. "He had a long night," she whispered, no sarcasm in her voice.

"Is the baby, my sister, in the crib?" Katie asked.

"Yes, and go get her after you give me a kiss," Melinda said, smiling as Katie did so, smelling her mother's favorite perfume, and her father's mild cologne. Those were smells she'd always, always love. Long after they, god forbid, were gone from this world, she knew that she'd still be able to smell the scent of pine and lavender and be transported right back to this very moment.

She turned around and hurried to the crib, hearing her mother hit the button on the bed that would bring the back up, and her father's whuffle as he woke up, startled.

"Mel? Why's the bed...oh."

She heard the sound of a kiss, stifling a grin, and peeked over the edge of the crib.

"Oh, Katie's here," Jim said, but then his voice faded away again and Katie was glad she had this beautiful new baby to distract her from what her parents were doing right now.

She was tiny. Red faced, tight closed eyes, fat cheeks, small fists, dressed in pink booties and swaddled with a white blanket; there was the tiniest pink cap atop her head and Katie's heart seemed to bloom, grow about seventeen sizes to accommodate the sudden and total rush of love she felt for this tiny human.

She picked her up, hands careful, heart thumping, bringing her near, cradling her against her chest. This was...this was good. These were moments that she could never, ever forget and never would want to.

She smelled like a new baby. She smelled like Melinda's perfume. She nuzzled into Katie's chest as she settled the baby in her arms, just breathing the moment in.

And then she heard the bed creaking, not surprised when her father's hand fell on her shoulder. "Hey, Katiebug," he greeted, stepping behind her and she leaned against him.

"Daddy, she's gorgeous," she breathed. "How'd you guys do it again? How'd you create such a perfect human being?"

He laughed. "It's all your mother," he said. "I swear."

"Oh, no, she's got your jaw," Katie protested. "And so do I, for that matter."

"Well, I'm no prize but if that's what you want to think," Jim said, shrugging.

"You have got to be the handsomest man in pretty much every room we walk into so stop pretending that you're modest," Melinda complained from the bed. "And come back here."

Katie turned around, carrying the baby over, as the doors opened and Aaron and Mack walked in.

"Ha!" Aaron said triumphantly. "I met the baby before you did!"

"Oh, shut up, nerd," Katie said.

"We've been here for hours," Aaron said, reverting to his ten year old self for a moment. "I just took Mack down to the cafeteria."

"Katie!" Mackenzie cried, running forward and throwing her arms around Katie. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Katie said.

"Isn't she pretty?" Mackenzie gushed, staring at the baby in Katie's arms. "Mom, can I hold her again?"

"Of course," Melinda said, and Katie handed her over.

She saw her father lean in, his lips brushing Melinda's ear, and saw her mother's face change in an instant, saw her mother being transported into another reality almost.

They were so close. So close.

Melinda reached out and grabbed his hand, keeping him near.

The door opened again and Ned walked in, Delia at his side. "Look who I found lurking outside!" Delia said. "This goof wasn't coming in."

"I was waiting for Katie to finish having a moment with her newest sibling," Ned complained.

"Oh, please, Mack and Aaron are here," Delia said. "Okay, Jim and Melinda. Katie's here. Now tell us what you're planning on naming her."

"Jim?" Melinda said softly. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Lana," Jim said, pulling away from Melinda just long enough to lift Lana from Mackenzie's arms; she looked even smaller in comparison to his muscles.

Jim carefully placed Lana in Melinda's arms. "Lana means 'little rock'," he said. "And since Melinda has been my rock for years, and I hers, it just fit. We were reading baby name books and this just jumped out at us."

"That's gorgeous," Delia breathed, tears in her eyes.

"And then we were thinking that you guys could pick the middle name," Melinda said.

"Katniss," Aaron said immediately.

"No," Melinda said almost as quickly.

"Junie? Like Junie B. Jones?" Mackenzie offered. "Or Mackenzie. That would be cool."

"Katie? Would you like to save us from this mess?" Jim said, fluffing Aaron's hair and playfully tugging on Mack's messy braid.

Had Aaron braided Mack's hair? Or had she done it herself? Either option made Katie's heart warm.

"I know exactly what it should be," Katie said, looking at the woman standing next to Ned, tears in her eyes from how happy this event had made her; the woman who had been next to Melinda for a very long time now, no matter how many times their differences made it hard. "Delia."

Delia's head shot up, eyes blinking even more furiously now. "What?" She breathed.

Jim caught Katie's gaze, a grin on his face, looked down at Melinda, who was already nodding her head. "Yes," they said at the same time.

"Well, I guess it is an okay name, on that note," Aaron said, smiling at Delia. "With a pretty cool namesake."

"I...thank you," Delia said, before she broke down completely. "Oh god. I'm going to cry now."

* * *

Ned felt a bit like crying himself, looking at how vulnerable his mother was right now, and looking at Katie. She was smiling at him, going over to Delia, pulling her back to standing.

"Come on," she said. "Meet your goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?" Delia faltered.

Jim smiled at her, and Ned put a hand on his mother's shoulder, pushing her onward. "Lana Delia," he murmured. "It sounds good."

Delia was given Lana, and just stared down at her for a moment. "Melinda, Jim, this is...this is...thank you." Tears still filling her eyes, she started looking for a place to sit down, before holding out the baby to Ned. "You try," she said. "I'm too wobbly."

He took the baby, surprised, feeling like she didn't weigh a thing as he cradled her in his arms. "You're so good with kids," Delia moaned. "Oh, Ned."

Katie was standing next to them, and he saw her whisper something to her father and then slip from the room.

She was probably just going to the bathroom but he was on edge until she returned.

Besides, he still hadn't told her what he'd done that morning.

A smile appeared on his face, one that made Delia look at Lana in alarm. "What are you thinking, Ned?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just remembered a joke," Ned said. "I need some coffee."

"Go ahead," Melinda said, gesturing for Jim to take Lana back. "She's about ready to nurse and then both of us are going to take another nap in peace."

Ned hurried from the room, almost colliding with Katie.

"Hey," she said, a smile spreading on her face. "Come to find me?"

"Kind of," he said, steering her around the corner, pretty confident that none of the other Clancys were coming that way in the near future. "I should probably tell you something before you go home and learn it yourself. Or before Hannah texts you."

"Excuse me?" Katie asked, immediately tense.

He scraped his hair back from his forehead. "I may have talked to Toby," he said. "Just a little bit."

"You did—what did you say?" Katie exclaimed.

"I just told him to back the fuck off," Ned said quietly. "I didn't say that we were together or anything like that. I just told him that he's met your father and that next time you have a bruise on your face a whole gang from Grandview is going to come after him."

Katie's throat worked; he was afraid she'd be angry and then she burst out laughing, throwing her arms around his neck. "And you know what," she said, eyes twinkling at him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "It probably will work. Thank you, honestly, Ned. I know I can, but I still wasn't looking forward to dealing with him more." She grinned up at him. "He might even move," she whispered, and then it was too much for Ned to resist any longer: he leaned in and stole a kiss.

She was so sweet. She tasted like cherry lipbalm.

Ned could seriously kiss her all day.

They pulled apart a bit dazedly a few moments later, just staring at each other.

"Oh, Ned," she breathed, her lips briefly touching his again. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here! Let's get this show on the road :) Enjoy!**

It had been two days since her little sister was born, and it had been the best two days of Katie's life. Fooling around with the one and only Ned Banks was the last thing she ever thought would happen, but now she was on his bed, him on top of her with his lips on hers.

 _He's better than Toby ever was in this department and they'd hardly gone farther than making out,_ she thought.

But there was a noise, a knock on his door and she suddenly remembered that he still lived at home with Delia and Tim because of all his student debt. She'd help him with that if they were together, if that's what this was. She'd get him on a payment plan, one her mother had crafted because of her business skills and she'd be all paid off before she even finished with school.

They paused, looking into each other's eyes. She swallowed and held her breath.

"I have to get going anyway," she said sitting up slightly. "My mom and Lana are being discharged today. I need to pick them up in the next five minutes."

His eyes searched hers and he leaned into her, his lips drawing near, her lips parting to receive them even if she really did need to be at the hospital. He stopped inches away, his eyes drifted down to my lips as though he was savoring the moment.

Her mom and sister could wait. Yes, they could wait.

She couldn't.

He lowered his lips to hers and their lips met. He placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer deepening the kiss. God, she could feel him against her thigh. He was even bigger than she remember from the beach all those years ago.

Larger, thicker and pressing into her.

As they parted her saw her eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You better go before your parents get suspicious as to why you took so long." He cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Even if I don't want you to go. God, I wish I could just be like this with you forever."

"You could always pick me up later for dinner. I mean my dad is making his famous meatloaf, but I've never really liked it." She said softly. "Plus I'm on a red meat cleanse."

"Like a date?" He sat up and she wiggled out from underneath him, pulling her hair up into a pony to hide the static. "Yeah! I know a place we could go."

"If this weirds you out, I get it." She sighed collecting her coat.

She had just come over here to return his wallet, his wallet that he'd left in her car after it fell from his hands when they made out on the side of the road. And this happened, just like it had on the side of the road.

"No," he said zipping up her coat for her. "It doesn't weird me out Katie."

The kiss came out of nowhere. One minute Ned was grabbing her scarf, the next he was kissing her, his hand clasped gently into the back of her neck.

After a few seconds he broke away and smiled, "I just had to do that, to reassure you that I want to try this with you. Be something."

The look on her face told him everything, she had the same expression Mackenzie had for a the Harry Potter series. Both Clancy girls were book nerds and, god, he loved that about Katie. That she was so much smarter than he would ever be. He'd never seen Katie speechless, and he felt like he'd just accomplished the impossible, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ned?" Tim said and opened the door to his room. "I knocked four times. When you didn't say anything I thought I'd just peek in and see what you wanted for dinner. Oh Katie? What are you doing in here?"

"Wallet, Ned's wallet." She muttered. "I, well he, he left it in my car. I was returning it to him." She licked her swollen lips and turned to face Delia Banks, her face was a red as a tomato. "Now I need to get going."

"Oh. Alright," Tim smiled. "You just look flustered."

"Umm I'm just in a hurry, Ned had distracted," she said softly and pulled her hat on. "Mom and Lana are waiting for me at the hospital."

"Well give them both my love," Tim said softly.

"Katie, wait." He walked past his step-father with her gloves in hand. "Your gloves."

"Oh," she turned around and took them, sliding them on and adjusting her hat. "Thank you."

"I'll pick you up at seven," he whispered and then kissed her cheek. "Calm down. She doesn't know."

She ducked out of the apartment and Ned turned to face his mother.

"You better not be playing that girl again," Time muttered. "Your mother, Jim, and Melinda will both kill you, and so will I."

"What are you talking about?" He laughed and walked into his room. "It's six, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tim said following him. "I never got an answer to what you wanted for dinner."

"I'm going to eat out. Don't worry about me," he said grabbing a dress shirt and matching tie. "And I'm not playing with her."

He would pull all the stops out for her, for Katie. He had just the place for them to go, everything would go great. He just knew it.

* * *

Jim was short on time, he had two hours left of his shift when he'd texted Katie to pick up Melinda and Lana from the hospital to bring them home, and he wasn't happy about it. He wanted to be able to do it himself, but he had gotten sucked into another board meeting to talk about next year's budget. Next year was still a few weeks away, it couldn't have waited until tomorrow or even until he was able to bring his wife and daughter home and get them settled. After knocking gently on the door, he entered to see Melinda buttoning her shirt back up while situating Lana against her shoulder to burp her.

"I missed the show," he sighed and closed the door behind him, careful not to startle Lana's sensitive ears. "Damn."

"Did you text Katie?" She laughed as he sat next to her, finished buttoning her too.

"Yes. She's on her way," he breathed, kissing her briefly as Lana burped, spitting up a little on the towel. "I wish that I didn't have to be stuck here at that meeting."

"It's alright. This is the first baby you are missing bringing home." She said and kissed him before wiping Lana's mouth and kissing the smiling babies cheeks. "Look who's here baby girl! Your daddy is here."

Jim reached for the little girl who squawked happily at her father as he cradled her in his arms.

"Are you a little bird Lanabelle?" He cooed as she opened her mouth and she looked at his eyebrows.

"Your daddy's got bushy eyebrows doesn't he?" She said and Lana looked over at her mother with a little lopsided grin. "She looks more like you than the other girls."

"She does," he smiled down at the little girl in his arms.

"She's got your eyes and jaw. Her hair is like Katie's is, darkest brown before black and curly. And she's so alert and looks at everything and everyone." She explained. "Maybe we finally got our little one who will be a doctor just like her daddy." The baby squawked after her mother stopped talking. "Oh! Oh Lana, you've just got so much to say don't ya little one?" Her little hands reached up and moved all around while she squawked some more. "Oh yeah? Are you happy to be with mommy and daddy?" There was a knock on the door and Melinda reached for the little girl. "Oh Lana, someone's here..." She stood the baby up on her feet against her thighs and held her body against her chest, her other hand supporting her head. "I bet that's your big sister Katie, so she and mommy can bring you home!"

Jim watched in awe as his wife interacted with their daughter, her voice so soft and nurturing. "I love you are with all of our kids," he kissed her and she returned it equally. "So amazing, why you ever thought you wouldn't is beyond me.."

"Everybody ready to go?" Katie said entering the room with caution, leaving the door open. "Oh look who's standing up like a big girl! Did you grow up overnight or what?" Katie took her sister into her arms, bouncing on her feet as the baby tried to peel away her layers of warm clothes, giving her mother time to bundle up and say goodbye to her dad. "Oh Lana banana do you wanna see my face?" Katie peeled away the scarf and her face could be seen again. "Here I am sweetheart. Is that better?" Lana's little hand pressed against her sister's face and the smallest of giggles came from her mouth. "Are my cheeks red and cold?" Katie cooed and gave her sister a big smooch on her chubby cheek. "I think it's time we get you in that snowsuit mommy and I got you." She walked over to the diaper bag and grabbed the pink snowsuit lying on top of it, it was just what she needed to keep warm in the cold of New York. The lining was padded and fluffy and the outside would repel any wind or snow from seeping in. "It will keep you nice and warm."

"You're going to look so cute," Melinda exclaimed as Katie brought her over to the hospital bed and laid the suit down, her mother unzipped it before she laid her down on the inside.

Lana kicked her little feet as Katie quickly got her situated and zipped up.

"Oh! All done," she laughed and Jim gave her a little hat as Melinda slipped on the attached gloves that came with the suit. "Let's keep these little ears all nice and toasty. "She look like a baby version of the kid from A Christmas Story who couldn't put his arms down because of his snowsuit."

"She does," Jim laughed and kissed her cheek before walking over to Melinda. "I promise that I will try and be home by dinner time."

"I'm holding you to that because I don't want the kids to be disappointed if you don't make your special meatloaf." Melinda said kissing him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys, but I'm going out tonight. For dinner, with someone." She explained, facing her parents and Jim took Lana and brought her over to the carrier he'd set up that morning.

He'd made sure Katie's car was set up before he went to work this morning, he'd needed to shower and change, so he ran home, and in the meantime got the kids fed, Katie's car set up with the baby carrier's securer, and got Melinda and Lana's clothes.

"Oh? With whom?" Melinda asked. "Is Hannah in town? Did she bring you clothes like you asked?"

"Not Hannah, she'll be here on Wednesday after school breaks for the semester." She explained. "I'm going out with Ned for dinner. He invited me for some-"

"A date?" Jim asked buckling the baby in. "I'll walk you guys out to your car."

"I guess if that's what you want to call it." She said softly, retying her scarf around her neck. "He's getting me at, uh, seven."

"Where are you going?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere nice I'm guessing, Ned didn't say much after I left his apartment." She answered rather quickly as they walked out into the hallway.

"His apartment? What were you doing there?" Melinda asked.

"What is this twenty questions?" She laughed. "But I was there because he left his wallet in my car," she cleared her throat and itched at her throat, the scarf seeming a little too tight. She'd only wore it because of the love bite that was as bright as day from their detour on the drive home. "I was just returning it to him."

"Well when are you planning on being home? Are you guys going back to his place and-" Jim muttered.

"Dad, stop worrying." She looked up at her father as they neared the elevator. "Ned's very good to me."

"I know," he said. "I just want to know if you-"

"I'm not just going to be the next girl in his bed. I'm not like that," she reassured him as the doors opened and Nancy stalked out, waving at her with a big smile before disappearing. "He's not like that anymore. He's proved it to me. He's so sweet and I don't have to explain why I talk to myself sometimes, and he always opens a door for me… He really cares dad and he deserves a shot. We both do."

"Honey, just be careful." He said and they all entered the elevator. "Who'd you wave at?"

"I'm always careful. And that was Nancy, an old nurse from 1918 back when Mercy was an Influenza ward. She died from exposure not long after a patient sneezed on her." She explained. "She's always around whenever I'm here, but mostly up here in the maternity wing. She's been here since I can remember. I remember seeing her when mom and I would come see you for lunch before Aaron, and she was definitely dead. She was also there when Aaron was born, she sat by me and helped me calm down because I was all alone in the waiting room after Eli left on some tangent with a ghost in his ear. She calmed me down and told me that mom was okay and so was my little brother. And then then Mack was born, she rigged the pop machine so Aaron and I could have a soda, telling us that no one would know, even though Delia caught us." She smiled and the the doors opened again. "And then she was here when Ned and I got here for Lana, she said something about how I always was the first to be there and was surprised I was so late. She's just a passerby from time to time, just likes helping out when she can, you know?"

"That's sweet. I never knew about her, and you told me about all the ghosts you saw when you were a kid, and I mean all of them." Melinda laughed as she readjusted the baby bag on her shoulder. "I've seen her around, just thought she was someone who didn't want help."

"Well she's there for little kids when their siblings are being born, she's doing good and doesn't want a change." She explained as they stopped before the hospital's entrance. "I'll go pull my car up."

She rushed out into the cold, the automatic doors closing behind her and her parents faced each other.

"So her and Ned are finally taking a try at it," Melinda sighed.

"I trust her to make the right choices. Ned isn't Toby, he wouldn't hurt her." He kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to him about this at the gym tomorrow through."

"We don't know that Ned won't hurt her. He isn't Toby, but he could still do things and break her heart." Melinda explained. "I really hope that things work out this time…"

"Me too," he kissed her as Katie pulled up outside. "I'll bring Lana out."

He quickly ran out into the cold, trying to cover Lana as much as he could before getting her inside the warmth of Katie's car.

Melinda made her way over to the passenger seat and Jim helped her in, closing the backseat door and waving goodbye to the little girl before kissing his wife and smiling at her.

"Drive safe, there is black ice all over downtown." He said softly to Katie, looking back at the little girl.

"I'm good with winter, you made sure of that." Katie reassured him. "We'll be fine. I'll call you once we're all settled at home."

"Please do," he replied. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too." Melinda said and pulled the door closed, and Katie drove away slowly with precaution.

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Once they were home, Mackenzie and Aaron bombarded both Katie and Melinda with questions of where dad was and if he would be home in time for dinner. Katie knew her mother needed rest, she was exhausted from the trip home, she always was.

"Ok, I've got this." She told her mother as she walked toward the stairs, not even bothering to kick her shoes off as she slowly took the stairs slowly. "Mom's tired guys, she will be for a few days and you need to give her time to heal. She just had a baby, and I know you're excited, but that's why I'm here. I'm here to keep you busy and having fun, just go sit down while I get them situated and we can do something, alright?"

"Ok," they both turned around and found seats on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Do you need help?" Delia asked walking out from the kitchen.

"I'm fine. This isn't my first rodeo." She smiled "If you could stay for a few more minutes that would be great."

"I'll be here as long as you need," Delia bent down to look at the now sleeping Lana as Katie undressed herself of her layers of warmth in a timely fashion. She was soon in just her jeans and purple cardigan, adjusting her hair and necklaces. "I'm more than comfortable helping you guys out whenever, just give me a call."

"Alright," she sighed and grabbed the baby carrier. "I'll be down in a minute." She took the stairs carefully and made it into her parents room, and Lana was soon settled in her crib. "Mom?" She called out softly, careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping baby.

"In here," Melinda said from the bathroom. "I'm fine Katie. I just need a shower."

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

She knew that she'd tell her she was fine, that she didn't need help. That was her mother for you, too independent to ask for help even if she needed it.

"No. You go get settled in the basement, some of the clothes you left…" Melinda winced as she tried to take off her shirt and Katie was soon by her side, carefully helping her take it off. "Your clothes. They are on the bed, I had your dad bring the box down. They may need to be washed because they've been in the attic, but you have enough to get you through until Hannah gets here."

"Ok, mom... You need take it easy." She said helping her ease her yoga pants off. "You need any more help?"

"I'm fine," Melinda smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Go check on Aaron and Mack. And get settled, I'm just going to shower and relax. You can borrow a dress from my closet for tonight, if you wish."

"That would be great," she smiled. "Do you need anything to drink or eat?"

"Water, an ice water would be nice." Melinda said. "And if you could turn the water on in the shower."

"Ok," she answered and twisted the faucet to warm, before leaving, collecting her mother's jacket and boots to bring downstairs.

Katie's back ached as she bent down to grab the boots, she'd slept on the couch the last few days because her dad was too busy to get the basement ready, but she guessed he'd had time this morning and that was great. She'd get to sleep in an actual bed tonight. And that was looking to be the best thing today would give her besides her hopefully great date with Ned tonight.

She hung her mom's coat up and placed her boots by the door and saw Delia off, before she sat down next to her siblings.

"What are we watching?" She asked, ruffling her brother's head as she relaxed next in the middle of them.

"The Thundermans," Mackenzie cheered as she watched the superhero family eat breakfast together. "We've decided that they are just like us."

"How so?" She smiled down at her little sister, her hand petting the back of her head softly.

She missed being able to be with them like this. To just watch tv and be a big sister to them, and now she had a few weeks to spend with them. And she couldn't happier to lend a helping hand and keep them company while mom and dad were busy with the new baby. They could make so many memories in the next weeks she had with them.

Good memories. Happy memories.

"They all have gifts to defeat criminals like we do! Except we see ghosts and help them in the light!" Mackenzie explained, bouncing in excitement.

"That's pretty cool! Who am I?" She leaned close and kissed her cheek.

"Well you're Phoebe, silly. She's the oldest and smartest." Mackenzie giggled. "And Aaron is Max, he's really smart too, but he wants to be a super villain even if he's a good guy in his heart. And I'm Nora! We don't have another brother so we don't have another to be Billy, but Lana would be Chloe, even if she is a baby and Chloe isn't. And mom would be the mom and daddy would be the dad!"

"Well that's awesome," she laughed and saw the clock just above the tv reading that it was quarter to seven. "Crap, guys.. I have plans in fifteen minutes. I gotta go."

"You do?" Aaron asked looking up from his game on his phone. "Who's going to watch us?"

"Mom's here. You'll be okay, I won't be gone longer than eight, maybe nine." She stood up and walked around the couch. "I promise. We can do something tomorrow."

"Ok," Aaron sighed, looking back down at his phone. "Whatever."

"What's wrong?" She poked her brother's cheek. "Come on Aaron, talk to me."

Something was definitely up. Her brother wasn't the type to be snippy, even with his big sister. He could definitely get on her nerves and be that annoying little brother, but he would never let himself be mad at his family if something else was irritating him.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," he muttered, violently jerking his phone as his car crashed in the raced he was playing. "Go get ready."

She'd get it out of him by the end of tonight, but right now she had to get ready.

"Mack, want to help me pick out a dress?" She asked the little girl, who perked up and jumped from the couch with a squeal, which meant a definite yes. "Come on. Mom should be out of the shower by now."

They took on the stairs quietly, making sure not to wake their littlest sister or give their mom a headache. Katie knocked on the door, hearing a quiet come in and she looked back at her little sister who nodded and put a finger to her mouth.

Both girls enter with caution and Melinda smiled at her.

"Oh your water," she smacked her head. "I forgot. Mack, could you go get mom an ice water?"

"Sure," Mackenzie was gone in a flash as Katie walked toward her mom.

"You go ahead and find a dress," Melinda said looking back down at her book. "Look on the left side, that's where they are."

She opened the closet door and went to where she was instructed, finding several colored dresses. All of the colors of the rainbow were before her. Dozens of greens, purples, blues and blacks (her mother's favorite colors) followed by oranges and greys and whites.

"You can also borrow heels, if you need too." Melinda said softly, taking the glass of water from Mackenzie as she walked in. "Come cuddle with me Mack, I miss our cuddle time."

Mackenzie eagerly climbed up to her mother's side and relaxed with her. Their time had been cut to the smallest in her entire life, and they were both feeling the effects.

"I've always… always wanted to wear this." She pulled out a olive green dress and her mother smiled as she put away her book in the side table and pulled out The Secret Garden, sneaking in a chapter to cheer Mackenzie up with the loss of time they get to spend together. "Ever since you bought it while we were shopping for my prom dress, junior year."

"Well go ahead," Melinda laughed.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at the tag, size two.

"Honey, I've only worn it once. Go right ahead," Melinda opened the book and started to read softly as she walked into the bathroom, shimming out of her jeans almost immediately.

She grabbed her mom's lotion and lathered her legs, knowing how smooth they'd be and that would definitely make things better with her and Ned, just in case anything happened. Also, she thanked herself for packing a particularly sexy pair of matching bra and panties in the small amount of clothes she did bring for herself. Black and gold always suit her, especially in this area. They hugged her body and made her feel good about the fifteen dollars they took from her wallet.

She pulled the cardigan over her head and quickly removed the tank top she had on underneath, listening to her mom read to her sister, voice the characters of The Secret Garden, her sister giggling at her mother's obvious voice change. She reached for her mom's perfume and hesitated, knowing she had her own downstairs. She knew how she made Ned feel with her perfume and smiled at the thought of waking up with him that morning two days ago, his morning wood pressed into back as he smelled the side of her neck, his lips just grazing over her pulse point.

That's what she had woken up to, and it was the best, something she could definitely get used to. She slipped the dress on after that thought and thank God that the zipper was on the side.

The hem hit at an odd point on the thigh and was not short, but was not really long. Mostly made of olive colored lace that was gossamer light and sheer yet had a lining that hugged her figure, showing off her curves in all places, hips and chest.

Her cleavage wasn't too much, it was nice, showing that she knew what she had going for herself. The sleeves went to her elbow, but knew wouldn't keep her warm and that she'd need a coat.

"How do I look?" She opened the bathroom door and walked out, clothes in hand, throwing them in the laundry basket.

"Oh honey, you look stunning." Melinda stuck the bookmark in and closed the book, pushing herself up and walked toward her. "You keep this dress, it looks better on you. Plus it's just wasting space in my closet, I've only worn in once in two years."

"Mom, this is too nice." She said smoothing out the dress. "What time is it?"

"You still have five minutes," Melinda said grabbing her hand. "Let me do your hair. You need to do something with it."

"Mack can you go grab my perfume? It's by my bed in the basement." She said softly and ruffled the girl's hair as she ran past her. "What are you going to do?"

"It's going to be a surprise," Melinda's fingers pull her hair back into an updo, the hair tucking underneath and being clipped by her head. A few strands were left by her face and Melinda braided them and clipped them to her hair. "There, just let me put this one last thing." Melinda went into the bathroom and returned quickly, pinning a few things along the braid of her hair. "Go look."

"Oh! I love it," she turned around and smiled at her mom. "Thank you."

The small sound of her sister's cries melted both of their hearts.

"I think someone's hungry," Melinda cooed as she went over to the crib, pulling the little one up into her arms. "Look at how pretty your big sister is Lana."

"Hi Lana banana, I would so hold you but babies tend to spit up after naps in this family and I'm not going to test it with this dress on." She kissed her sister's cheek as her mom walked over to her bed, adjusting her maternity top to feed her. "Ok. Shoes." The doorbell sounded as Mackenzie handed her the perfume before running to get it, probably a race with Aaron like she used to do when she was younger. She spray a bit of her perfume over her body as she heard Ned and her father's voice echo from the foyer. "Oh god, he's here." She touched her chest and walked to her mom's closet, grabbing black heels and slipping them on.

"Hand me one of those blankets." Melinda said standing up, Lana made a quickly sound, but continued to eat.

It was definitely a beautiful slight, breastfeeding and she knew that was something she'd definitely want to do when she had her own children. For them to entirely depend on her for everything, to drink from her breast.

"Here," she gave her the green blanket and she hid her breast as best as she could for Ned's sake, everyone else was used to it besides Mackenzie. "Need help down?"

"No. I'll be fine," Melinda replied as she followed Katie down.

Her heart doubled its speed when she saw Ned standing in the foyer looking at her, smile on his face. Ned looked so handsome, dressed in a grey shirt and pale green tie that peeked out from behind his coat, they brought out his eyes brightly. A hat sat atop his head and it made him look cute with his red cheeks from the cold air outside.

"I see we have a green theme," she laughed and stood before him, still taller than her by a few inches. "Did you get here okay? No bad weather?"

"The snow and wind calmed down," he smiled, going in to kiss her cheek as she reached for her coat and scarf. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said buttoning her coat up before tying her scarf around her and grabbing her purse from the hook. "You look very handsome."

"Do I need to set a curfew?" Jim joked and patted Ned's back.

"Dad," she warned and sighed.

"I was kidding," Jim laughed and hugged his daughter. "Just bring her home in one piece please?"

"Yes, Jim." He said and opened the door. "We've got to get going if we want to be to the restaurant by seven thirty, there is a little bit of drive ahead of us."

"I love you guys," she smiled as she hugged her mom, kissing her little sister's head and waving to her other siblings. "We can talk in the morning?"

"Yes, of course." Melinda yawned as Jim closed the door behind them, looking up at Jim. "You better be right about this."

"I am. They'll be fine," Jim pressed a kiss to his wife's head. "I'm going to make dinner. Go get comfortable on the couch and relax. Aaron want to help me cook?"

Aaron perked up and shot up from the couch, shoving his phone in his back pocket.

"Yeah!" Aaron high fived his dad and they went into the kitchen.

Tonight would be a good night for all of the Clancy's.

* * *

Ned wasn't kidding, it was a bit of a drive. They'd gotten to the next county over in twenty minutes, parking outside Red Lobster.

"This place is expensive," she looked over at him.

"I know. I thought my cash from doing deliveries at the store could go for this since I already paid my bills," he kissed her and touched her face softly. "I really meant it. You look stunning, incredibly sexy."

She smiled as he kissed her again before shutting the car off and getting out, opening her door and helping her out. She almost slipped, but he kept ahold of her, not letting her falter very much. Her figure was pressed against him and he felt her toned stomach flex against his side and her breasts push against his arm.

"It's icy," he laughed and closed the door. "I've got you though. Let's get inside before we lose our table."

He helped her across the parking lot, and then they were on the steady sidewalk and inside in a flash. He held the door open for her and she pulled her scarf off as they walked to the waiter's podium.

"Table for two, Ned Banks." He said taking his hat off.

"Right this way," the young woman said grabbing two menus.

It was a small space for a chain restaurant, full of noise and laughter, lightly lit with candles and lights spread across the space

The music is soft but the voices carry; everyone is cheerful. Katie and Ned have to duck and slide through the tables as the maitre'd escorts them to theirs. Once there, they're surrounded by other tables, all full of chatty people living their lives.

She removed her coat as Ned pulled out her chair, waiting for her to sit as he set her coat over the back, kissing her cheek as he passed to sit across from her.

"This is too nice Ned," she said as she opened the menu, looking around the restaurant.

"Anything for you," he smiled at her.

There have to be dozens of people here. Katie can count at least fifteen ghosts. The one good thing about a crowd is...they can't tell she can see them.

"Any… you know?" He asked taking off his own coat.

"Only fifteen," she said looking over the entrees.

He laughed and opened his own menu.

"Do you want an appetizer?" He asked, looking up at her as their waitress stepped in front of their table.

"What can I get you two drink?" The waitress asked. "We have white wine on special tonight, otherwise we have Pepsi drinks."

Katie looked up at Ned who smiled.

"We'll each take a glass of white wine and glass of water," he said with a smile as the waitress ducked away. "Your folks won't be too mad right?"

"No. I usually have wine at holiday dinners," she answered. "They wouldn't mind as long as we don't have too much. We still need to drive home."

"Of course," he smiled. "And let's get an appetizer too. How about these cheese puffs?"

She laughed, knowing how much he loves anything with melted cheese in it.

Tonight was going to great, she could just feel it.

* * *

She'd invited Ned down to the basement with her, to just have some more time together since it was only quarter past nine.

"I hope you had a good time tonight," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Sorry that it's so messy," she sighed, taking her coat off and setting it on the floor over her purse.

A basket of clothes sat in front of her bed and there were some other clothes flung around on the floor since there wasn't much storage yet.

"Mine is worse," he laughed as she sat next to him. "So what are we going to do? Watch a movie on your laptop?"

"Uh I had another idea," she said reaching for the zipper on her dress. "If you're up for it."

"What's on your mind?" He whispered as she stood before him.

He stripped his coat from him, throwing it over by hers as she slid the dress off and it pooled by her feet.

"Oh Katie," he groaned, his hands gracing over her stomach. "Can I?"

"Yes," she moaned as he hands ghosted over his skin, palming her ass and smacking it lightly.

"Katie..." He pressed his mouth to her skin, kissing up to where his lips met with her bra. "You're gonna kill me. You're too beautiful."

He pulled her into his lap and she leaned over and her lips brushed against the underside of his jaw, her tongue darting out just long enough to leave a wet spot of her saliva on his neck. As she pulled away, she ran a hand through his hair and ruffled his slightly overgrown locks. God he loved when she did that, especially when she used her nails and dragged them across his scalp.

"Ned," she whispered and his mouth traced over her breasts, his hands unclasping her bra. "Oh."

Ned's mind began to drift again as he sneaked glances over at his dream girl, who by some miraculous twist of fate was now seated on his lap. He tried not to linger on just how hot her bra and panties were tight on her little body, that wasn't little in any sense of her characteristics.

Damn. The effect she had on his body with just one look was downright ridiculous.

"Fuck," he groaned and yanked her bra from her, his mouth taking her nipple into his mouth.

Her nipples were bright and needy, needing the attention of someone, of Ned.

The stolen kisses and heated make-out sessions that they'd shared over the past few days quickly become just a tease.

The strain in Ned's pants had quickly progressed from somewhat manageable to downright unbearable in a matter of seconds. Her dusky nipples stood erect from the coolness of the air, teasing him painfully as the blood rushed from his head to his groin.

His mouth lathered her right breast within a moment and she gasped, her nails clawing at his shoulder. He had to screw his eyes shut to steady his twitching cock when he caught sight of the expression on her face, screwing in pleasure as she grinded against him, she was damp, he could tell as it leaked through to his pants, making him pulse.

He could already feel his pre-cum sopping through the front of his boxers. His eyes widened, and he froze when her fingers traced along his belt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He laughed, looking up at her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him as the corners of her mouth lifted. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"Uh…um…no…" Of course he didn't want her to stop. He was trying desperately to keep his hips from bucking up in anticipation, her hands so close yet so far away from where he desperately wanted them to be.

"Good, then stop asking questions." She laughed and slid down from his lap.

She steadied herself on her knees as her nimble fingers unhooked the belt of his pants and she threw it across the room before she tugged down on the zipper. He watched with rapt fascination as her hand disappeared into the gap in the front of his boxers and when her fingers wrapped around his shaft and coaxed it out from his pants, his breath caught in his throat.

His erection sprung forward and he sighed in relief, the free and easy feeling of no longer being confined and the slight breeze against his sensitive skin caused him to shudder.

"God, you're so much bigger than I thought you were," she chose her words delicately, not wanting to tell him about the time she'd seen him all those years ago. But he'd definitely grown in size and thickness since then, and she thanked God mentally for it. "I honestly can't even imagine wanting anything bigger." The feeling was short-lived though and he almost lost it when the warmth of her mouth encapsulated the head of his cock for a brief moment, her hand gripping the base as she pumped him twice. "Does that feel good?" She asked, looking up at him.

Katie was going to be the death of him, and he never even knew she would've been equipped in this area.

For once in his life he couldn't form any words, normally he can egg whatever girl on, but God, Katie was different. She was the one he's always wanted deep down, and now all he could do was nod dumbly as he began to feel lightheaded. She swiped her tongue around his swollen tip before she kissed her way down the underside of his shaft to where her hand was still gripped at the base. He sucked in an audible breath when she lightly sucked on each of his balls before she dragged the flat of her tongue back up along the ridge of his hardened length.

"You feel…so…" He gasped when she took him into her mouth again, this time a bit deeper than before. "You feel so…amazing."

Not sure what to do with his hands, he fisted the sheets as he watched himself disappear into her mouth over and over. He wanted to reach down and touch her, but he didn't want to come off as being pushy or controlling. When her hair started to fall from her updo, he took the opportunity to brush it away and keep it in place by gently resting his hand on the side of her head. His fingers itched to grip her hair but he was able to restrain himself—that is, until she unexpectedly quickened her pace as she hollowed her cheeks.

"Fuck," he groaned and his hand accidentally tugged at her hair. "Katie, I'm gonna come." She moaned and the vibrations sent a shockwave of new sensations shooting through his body. It was too much yet not enough at the same time and he could feel the telltale tightening in his stomach. "Oh, Katie..I'm…I'm gonna…" He tried to lean back to warn her that he couldn't hold back any longer, but she didn't let up; if anything it seemed to have spurred her on more as she continued to lavish on him, her hand still pumping him furiously. "Fuck, Katie."

In the midst of his euphoric moment, he reached down and pawed at one of her breasts, squeezing a handful of her flesh roughly before rolling one of her pert nipples between his fingers.

He dropped his head back and laid back on the mattress, screwing his eyes shut as he sputtered a garbled version of her name to the sky. As he emptied himself into her mouth, his hips jerked up when she squeezed lightly him and his body shuddered. His muscles went limp and he felt like he was going to fall asleep quickly, but felt bad because he hadn't gotten her close to her own moment.

Katie giggled before she placed a chaste kiss to the shaft and tucked him back into his pants, zipping him up.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from, just not tonight." She whispered and sat on his lap.

"You," he whispered. "I need to take care of you."

"I'm used to it," she laughed. "I'm fine."

"No. I'm not gonna be him," he whispered and kissed her. "I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't be like him."

"My dad?" She said as he pinned her down onto the bed, kissing her deeply.

"I'm gonna lose my strength to keep going if you say his name," he laughed and peeled her panties down. He eyes widened as he took in her beautiful face. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Ned, I just gave you a mindblowing blowjob." She muttered and licked her lips. "I doubt you've ever had one like that because you were speechless, most guys aren't. Well the one I was with wasn't."

"Alright," he laughed and kissed her, spreading her legs. "Enough talking." The damp heat pooled between her legs and he pulled back, his green eyes alight with self-satisfaction. "There we go," he murmured. With his left hand, he spread her folds and brushed through her arousal. "Now we're getting somewhere."

He hid his triumphant smile behind a kiss. She shivered, feeling her flesh prickle to life between the heat of his touch and the cool blasts from the air-conditioning vent directly above her head. When his index finger whorled around her throbbing center, she clamped down on her lower lip so hard that she tasted the metallic tang of blood.

"You like that don't you?" He laughed. She whimpered her approval and he smirked, increasing the pace of his revolutions on the bundle of nerves. "You're getting so wet for me, baby. I know you want to scream my name right now, don't you?"

She nodded mutely, acutely aware of the flush of her cheeks and her labored breathing. She had to pray that the darkened room where they laid was shadowy enough to disguise her fevered reactions to his ministrations. But when he thrust two fingers inside her, continuing to attack her center with his thumb while he began pumping them in and out of her. A strangled cry burst from her throat.

He was better than anything she'd ever been with, but maybe it had to do with love. With how she'd always feel about him even when she was with Toby.

She was never going to say his name again, at least not in a moment with Ned like this.

"Shhh, sweetheart," he whispered. "It's not soundproof down here, I heard your dad rant about how loud you were at Thanksgiving, and this is so hot, but your baby sister and siblings, so let's try to stay quiet."

She managed to nod again as her eyelids began to slip closed, the coil in her stomach twisting and tightening. "Ned," she whined. "I…can't… I'm gonna come." She fisted the sheets and arched into him, closing her eyes momentarily. "Ned, oh god."

"Don't," he chided, kissing her neck deeply. "Don't fight it. Come for me."

Her eyes struggled to focus, and as she felt the surge of pleasure began to well up in her she gazed up at him, glassy-eyed. As he plunged his fingers back into her, she shattered with a silent scream, his name slipping off her lips in a ragged whisper. He grinned at her, a predatory gaze to his calm green eyes, as he kept rubbing her center and her orgasm washed over her.

"Oh good," he murmured, suckling the soft skin below her earlobe, finally withdrawing his hand from her and bringing it up to his mouth and slowly sucked on each of his fingers, shooting another electric current through her veins. "You taste so good, better than I dreamed."

"I can't believe we just did that," she gasped as he brought his lips to her mouth and then followed to her breasts. "But it's getting late. And I need to have something left to save and hold of you." They both laughed as he kissed her again, looking at the alarm clock next to the bed.

It had been over an hour since they'd gotten here, and he couldn't bare the thought of leaving right now. He grinned again, pride gleaming in his eyes and he touched her face.

"I'm gonna go." He whispered and kissed her. "But I need to see you tomorrow."

"Okay, how about you come get me after lunch and we can go for a walk?" She answered quickly, kissing him as he stood up.

She pull an oversized tee she'd bought for a particular night like this, who she hadn't expected it to be with was Ned, but that was a welcome thought, she was so excited to see how their relationship would be once she went back to the city after the holidays.

All she could hope was that that didn't change things.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as he fastened his belt and kissed her.

"Yes," she whispered. "How about eleven?"

"Okay," he said quietly and kissed her. "I'll see you then."

He had his coat on, but unfastened as he walked up the steps, closing the door behind him.

"Have fun?" Jim asked as he scooped ice cream into a dish, Melinda sat atop the counter looking over her shoulder at him, holding Lana in her arms as she tried to soothe her cries.

He leaned into the door and touched his face.

He was so screwed, and not in a good way.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Meowser here :) It’s so time to get back to this, lol. It’s been too long.**

* * *

 

“She’s dating Ned,” Melinda said rather flatly, walking into the bedroom. “Seriously.”

Jim chuckled, pulling his scrubs over his head. “How do you feel about it?” 

“You knew about it?” Melinda wondered, going over to the crib to check on Lana.

“I bumped into Katie earlier, yeah,” Jim said, slipping out of his pants and reaching for jeans hanging in the closet.

She leaned one leg against the bed, looking at her husband rather quizzically. “And you aren’t freaking out about it?”

One eyebrow quirked as he stepped into his jeans, buttoning them before walking forward and leaning on the bed himself. “Are you?”

“No,” Melinda said immediately. “I talked to Ned about it. I said that I, or you, would kill him if he hurt her and that seemed to be enough.”

Jim burst out laughing, standing up again and grabbing a sweater from the closet. “You always had such a way with words,” he chuckled.

“Oh, shut it,” she said, moving to leave the bedroom in a huff, but Jim caught her hand and swung her back to him; she fought him and they ended up on the bed, legs tangling together, Jim’s arm behind her back.

And that segued into his lips meeting hers, to their lips moving against each other until a quiet sigh was pulled from Melinda and her mouth fell open to his, letting his tongue move inside, until they were both moaning quietly into each other’s mouths, arching towards each other.

And then Melinda’s hand was on his chest, soft but firm. “Dinner,” she whispered. “I have to get dinner. Just be grateful that Aaron went to pick up Mack at practice.”

Jim made a noncommittal sound, letting her slide out from underneath him, eyes dark as she tossed a smile over her shoulder.

“Talk to Ned,” she said. “And you _know_ that I’m being serious that I’d _ever_ let you answer the door after how you scared Ray.” She paused. “What’s with that look?”

He stood up, a foot taller, walking over and bracing an arm on the doorframe above her head. “I’ll talk to him,” he said softly.

“Because it could be so good,” she whispered. “She’s loved him forever and I really feel like he may have grown up because I was talking to him and he seemed so sincere and he didn’t...he doesn’t look at Katie like Toby did, or like Ned looks at other girls.”

“He’s grown up,” Jim said, stroking one rough finger down her jaw. “I’ve seen it. She left for college and it was like this lightbulb went off in his brain that he might actually lose her. And there’s a part of me that hates him for it, but there’s a part of me that cheers for him. He’s gotten so much better in our workouts, he’s running his ass off trying to get that damn mile for the police exams.”

He leaned to press a kiss to her jaw; the same spot he’d had his fingers on.

“Let me take care of dinner,” he said.

“I’m fine,” she protested, laughing, but he slid his arms around her.

“I haven’t been home all day,” Jim said. “And I feel bad about that. You can nap with Lana before dinner.”

“You just want a chance to catch me breastfeeding,” she joked and his eyes darkened as he gazed down at her.

“How’d you guess?” He asked, voice low and rough, one hand getting dangerously close to one breast.

She inhaled sharply, before laughing it off, ducking underneath his arm. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll nap. You finish dinner.”

He watched as she walked back to the crib, lifting Lana out and climbing onto the bed with her.

“Why aren’t you going?” She asked, laughing again.

“I don’t want to,” he sighed, just staring at her for a long moment before grinning and turning to leave.

“Oh, come back,” she said. “It’s in the crockpot, it can stand a few more minutes before you need to check it.”

That was all it took, and Jim was hurrying forward, joining her on the bed, spooning with her so that they could both admire Lana.

And really, this was a perfect moment all in itself.

* * *

Katie couldn’t have imagined things going so well, from their impromptu kiss in the car, to how nice dinner was. Especially after it had been her father to open the door and she had a sneaky suspicion that her mother had told him to since usually she was smart enough to chase him away.

Sensitive enough after what had happened with Ray to know to keep Jim occupied in the bedroom when Katie’s dates arrived usually. At least after the first date. 

And this wasn’t Katie’s first date with Ned. Not really. 

She inhaled, looking at the man sitting across the table from her. They were all alone in his apartment, dinner was gone, and had been very enjoyable, and now she’d kicked off her heels and they were playing footsie, still talking about what classes she’d most enjoyed.

“My photography class was amazing,” Katie enthused. “I’m really going to miss it. I loved my teacher and my classmates. Uh, it’s one of the few things that...that I didn’t stop liking after Toby.”

Ned’s smile faltered, just a little. “It must have really been good then,” he commented.

“It was,” she continued, waving her hands and feeling her cheeks get a little hotter from how closely he was still watching her. “He told us what lighting works best and I mean, you can google that kind of thing, but he told us why, and how certain photos just need certain lighting and I got so damn good at portraits, and at getting the perfect shot at exactly the right moment.”

She quieted, taking a sip of soda; Melinda and Jim would kill both of them if they drank alcohol alone at home, and last time had been cutting it close enough, and they had been lucky for the inattentiveness of the waitress.

“You, uh, haven’t said much for the past few minutes,” Katie said. “Which is a pity because you said some really fascinating things earlier.”

“Did I?” Ned chuckled. “And have I quieted?”

“Yeah,” she said, taking a bigger drink.

“I guess I just got caught up in how animated you are when talking about things you love,” he admitted, one nervous hand brushing his hair from his face. “Your eyes light up. You’re constantly smiling, and your lips look...amazing. And you wave your hands around and you actually physically move from how much you’re enjoying just talking about the things that matter to you. You’re shifting in your seat and your foot is brushing against mine and now I’m talking too much and this is kind of embarrassing.”

“It’s actually kind of hot,” Katie said, feeling her cheeks get even rosier. “To know that a guy is paying that much attention.”

“I think most guys pay that much attention,” Ned said. “Even if the jerks who wouldn’t listen to what you’d say...they’d also be caught by the body language.” He swallowed, eyes meeting hers. “They just wouldn’t say it. They’d feel it, though.”

Her eyes widened and she felt a distinct shortness of breath, suddenly feeling ten degrees hotter at Ned’s implication.

God. She wanted to jump his bones.

“Have I said yet how good you look in that dress?” Ned said, a touch of hesitance in his voice.

She licked her lips.

“Have I said yet how good I’ll look out of it?” She asked in return.

His head snapped up, met her blazing eyes, and then grinned, slowly shaking his head and letting his gaze travel back down her body, from the tiniest hint of cleavage at the high neckline, to the fitted waist, and down to her thighs, where the black dress abruptly ended and her legs began.

“I don’t think you have,” he said, voice low and rough, sending a shiver up her spine.

“Maybe…it would be better if I showed you,” she managed to say, flirting hard to come by, but she wanted this so damn much.

Ned breathed out, a shaky sound. “I would love that,” he said. “But we were just going to watch a movie.”

“Do you really want to watch a movie?” Katie asked.

“No,” Ned said, voice honest and raw. “Hell no. But Katie, I don’t want...I can’t let our relationship become that physical. We can’t. Because if we take it slow...there’s less of a chance of either of us hurting each other. Don’t you see that?”

She did. Her heart ached, in a good way, from how much Ned Banks had grown up. “You’re a good man, Ned,” she whispered.

He shrugged, lifting one shoulder. “We’ve already had some pretty fantastic times,” he whispered, taking a sip of soda. “So it’s not like we don’t know what it will be like. We should just wait a few more dates before doing that again. So our relationship doesn’t devolve into booty calls.”

“I hate what you’re saying but I see the wisdom in it,” Katie managed.

Ned nodded. “Because...I do want you, Katherine Ann Clancy,” he breathed. “Especially in that dress.”

She nodded in return, her own breath getting shaky.

“Listen, my mom made fudge and she said we could have some,” Ned said. “Do you want to go freshen up or turn on the movie and I’ll just load the dishwasher really quick?”

“Sure,” Katie breathed, leaving first so that he could get up less awkwardly.

They both wanted it. So badly.

* * *

 

Katie picked a movie on Netflix; it was Christmas and she went for _It’s a Wonderful Life._ She’d always loved the story and, peeking at Ned beside her, suddenly realized she might know how George felt when your life just changed. When you realized that life was, indeed, wonderful. When everything that had been awful was suddenly perfect.

They were eating the fudge and Katie’s throat was a little sore from how sweet it was, but it was also amazing; Delia really knew her Christmas treats. She could still remember the gingerbread men she’d made with Delia one year; how Ned had refused to come in and bake and had made snowmen instead.

God, that had to have been when Aaron was born, on December 27. Delia had babysat her while Jim and Melinda were at the hospital.

The movie was at the scene where Harry Bailey comes home and George realizes he’d have to ask his brother to make the same sacrifices he had...but that for Harry the stakes would be higher, and he’d miss a golden opportunity.

Katie’s heart always ached for him at this part, especially when she remembered what came next, or soon after.

The scene with Mary. Yelling at Sam on the phone and then just looking at each other. Really looking. How George finally looks at Mary, really looks, sees the woman who’s been there all along, who’s loved him forever…

And the movie got so hot and heavy for a moment there, incredibly erotic once you read between the lines of their glances.

And Katie had always loved Mary Hatch, desperately in love with the best man in town, money or not.

Ned was watching a bit idly; he’d seen it before and she didn’t think he was getting the same reading.

And then George and Mary kissed.

She could see Ned’s lips curving into a smile when the two finally gave into the pull, their lips connecting, George’s moving all over Mary’s face.

She slid her hand onto his thigh, just wanting to be closer to him, and Ned licked his lips, not even realizing it.

He slid his hand over hers, entwining their fingers.

And she looked at him, really looked at him.

His breath was coming quicker and quicker, gradually increasing speed. “Katie…” He whispered.

“We’re like George and Mary,” she breathed. “The hottest guy in town and the girl who always wanted him.”

That was all it took, and Ned was turning on the couch, lips zeroing in on hers, bracing his arms on the arm behind her so that he could kiss her properly, his body gradually pressing on hers until they were both lying on the couch, hands tangling in hair, lips and everything pressed together, hips arching to meet the others’, moaning as they made contact.

She could feel his erection pressing into her hip, guiding them closer, correcting the angle, until he was between her legs, pressing against her in the exact right spot and she wanted more but she was impatient and god…

He brushed against her harder, pressing, and they both gasped, low moans dragged from both of them.

This would take them both there.

They rocked into each other, Ned’s lips slipping down to her neck, sucking there and he was going to leave a mark but who even cared, and his hands were palming her breasts through her dress.

And then finally, and yet before expectations, they both shattered, gasping as their bodies overtook them.

“Damn, Katie,” Ned panted, kissing her sweaty neck again.

“No regrets,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And hey, at least we kept our clothes on, right?”

He laughed, long and low, collapsing against her chest from the intensity and _this_ was a moment that she’d remember forever. “ _No_ regrets,” he breathed. “We’ll take it by steps.”  

* * *

Christmas morning dawned early for Katie, woken up by a shrieking Mackenzie; she was glad that her younger sister still got so excited by the holiday, hoping that she’d never grow out of it.

And, truly, Katie hadn’t either. Not really.

She pulled a Christmas sweater on over her pajama top—this house still took forever to get warm some mornings—and hurried downstairs to see Jim and Melinda cuddled on the couch under a fleece blanket, Lana in arms, Mack dancing by the tree and Aaron lounging on the floor, pretending to be cool, but she could see his hands itching to grab the big box under the tree with his name on it.

“Merry Christmas,” rang from all members _to_ each members, making a merry sound, a cacophony of well wishing, and Katie hugged her parents tight, pressing a kiss to Lana’s head, because this was so good and she never wanted to stop spending Christmases with her parents, and Kenz, little Kenz, she was growing up so fast, and Katie caught her in a tight embrace, until Kenz wiggled away, needing her stocking and needing it now.

She tried to hug Aaron, but his arms were like dead fish around her and she gave up. He’d outgrow thinking that familial affection wasn’t cool. She knew he would.

Mack was exclaiming over her favorite candy in the stocking, and a new set of ponytail holders since Mack was always losing her ponytail holders and, with her hair, she actually needed them.

Aaron was having a mild panic attack; the huge box had held a smaller box, and a smaller, and inside that was the very newest phone model and she reflected that his joy level was probably in overload right now.

And her parents were just sneaking kisses, having placed the mistletoe above their heads on the wall behind the couch, _as they always did_ , just to have an excuse to kiss in front of their kids; Lana happily snuggled between them.

And Katie was just wandering over to her stocking, ready to see what she’d gotten, when her phone buzzed and a smile lit up her face, and when she read it, she knew that _she_ had gotten her Christmas wish too.

**Merry Christmas, Katie. I can’t imagine not texting you first today.**

And considering how long they’d stayed up last night just texting back and forth, and how this directly correlated to something she’d been saying about guys never texting first…

  
God. She loved him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ked is in full swing! Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

The new year was in full swing, Katie was back in the city and enjoying her last week of being able to sleep in.

She'd gone home early, the slow pace of Grandview bringing her down because the city was her home now. Not that she didn't love Grandview, she did, but New York City has always had a special place in her heart and it was her home for now.

Katie had taken the morning shift at the diner, slaving away for customers from five in the morning until eleven. She was tired, ready for a nap and to enjoy a day at home because of the bad weather.

It was below freezing when she parked her car in her spot and grabbed her things. She sat in the warm heat of her car before realizing that it wouldn't warm up outside, no matter how long she waited.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled out her keys and booked it.

She made it inside in a flash and pulled the scarf from her neck, walking over to the mailboxes and opening 7B. There was a few things for Hannah and Brandon and there was three for her.

One was her report card from last semester, the others she hadn't looked closely at.

"Katie, you're back." Toby said walking down the stairs, and met her at the mailboxes.

"I've been back for days," she answered, closing hers as he opened his. "I just got off work."

"How have you been?" Toby asked, grabbing his mail and following her.

"Fine," she sighed, walking toward the steps. "Why would you care?"

There was silence for the rest of the climb to the seventh floor.

Katie smiled, thinking maybe she'd finally gotten to him.

"Because I care about you," Toby said as they made it to their floor. "I've always cared about you."

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't have hit me." She scoffed and walked to her door. "Also it took you six floor to come up with that. Nice try."

"Don't just walk away from me like this," Toby leaned her against the wall. "You don't get to do that."

"Why? You did it all the time," she pushed him off of her. "We aren't even together anymore Toby. You need to move on, I have."

"I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear?" Toby yelled. "But still, I don't understand why you'd be hurt. I didn't even hit you that hard, and that's the stupid part. And who the hell are you with now?"

"Your apology is unnecessary. I'm not hurt by you anymore," she walked up to him. "My relationship is none of your business." She turned around on her heel and walking to her door with her keys in hand. "Actually, I'm with Ned, you know the guy you were jealous of the entire time we were dating."

"I obviously had good reason," he muttered. "So what does this mean for us then?"

"There is no us!" She yelled as Hannah opened the door before she could put her key in. "I haven't talked to you in weeks. We've been done and over with since November."

"Katie," Hannah stood in the doorway as she turned to face him, pressing him into the wall.

"I'm fine," she answered and pressed him harder into the wall. "You need to leave me alone because if you don't-"

"What are you gonna do? Call the cops?" He laughed.

"I have a better person to call then the cops." She laughed. "The cops don't scare you, but my dad does. I will call every person I need to if you come near me or my friends."

"Get off me," he moved her out of his way. "Don't involve your stupid parents. I'm a ghost to you, I'll act like nothing ever happened between us."

"Goodbye Toby." She said calmly as she closed the door behind her.

She left him in the dust and relaxed against he door.

"Slow clap for Katie," Brandon laughed as he and Hannah walk up to her by the door. "I'm so glad you finally told him goodbye."

"Me too," she muttered, shuffling through the mail. "There was some mail for you guys."

Hannah walked over from the couch and took the few envelopes, passing one to Brandon before opening one of her own.

"I'm going to put mine here. Please don't touch them," she yawned. "Let me know about dinner. I need some space."

She closed her bedroom door behind her and threw herself on the bed, groaning loudly as her head spun.

Yelling at Toby always gave her headache, but never this bad.

She stood up and grabbed her headboard, stumbling to the end bed post where she fell to hear knees holding her head in her hands.

"Where are you?" She whispered and looked to her left and right.

No one was there.

"I feel you. You're making me woozy," she sat on the floor, head against her mattress as the ghost appeared.

She couldn't have been older than her, she looked barely legal if anything. She was soaked head to toe, her skin covered in bruises

"I didn't mean to leave them," the ghost croaked. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Who? Who didn't you mean to leave?" She asked.

"My mom and brother. They are all alone now." The girl answered. "My dad died when I was younger. He was in the towers, when they fell."

"What happened to you?" She asked, her head spun more and she closed her eyes, blinking madly.

"I don't remember," the girl answered. "I was at a party. We'd just graduated and went to the beach, there was drinking and drugs. I didn't think anything would happen! I just went for a swim..."

"What's your name?" She gathered the strength she could to stand up, standing before the girl.

"I think it was Sophia," the girl whispered. "Sophia Fer-"

And with that she was gone and so was the dizziness.

She took in a shaky breath and touched her head.

"Sleep it off," she whispered to herself.

Sleep would help.

* * *

_She was at the beach, everything was heightened._

_The music, the voices, the feel of the sand against her bare toes._

_It was like she was being cradled to sleep by God, wrapped up in a warm luxurious blanket that shielded her from all her worldly fears, angers, and pains. There was a feeling of physical sedation, like she was laying down to rest after a hard day's work._

_It was so tranquil. Things that would otherwise be major concerns could just be waved away by the carefree feelings._

_"Soph!" A girl squealed. "I heard you snorted some..."_

_"A little," she smiled._

_"Atta girl! Finally loosening up."_

_"Yeah!" She laughed. "I needed something to calm me down."_

_"It feels nice though, doesn't it? The rush?" The girl asked._

_"It does," she looked around as a guy came up to them._

_"Time for my payment," the guy said grabbing her arm. "You don't just get some for free."_

_"What do you want?" She asked._

_"You," he brought her to her knees and she laughed._

_"Fine," she grabbed his belt. "But just this one time..."_

_And then she was in the water, just wading on her back and letting the waves crash into her, bringing her closer to shore._

_"Sophie!" The same girl from earlier yelled. "Get back here! It's gonna storm, everybody is leaving."  
_

_"I'm fine," she called out as another wave crashed over her._

_She knew how to swim, and she'd left her car keys back in her shorts._

_It was so peaceful out here, the way the waves crashed into her and the roar of the ocean._

_The waves slowly were rocking her to sleep, she could barely keep her eyes open._

_She could sleep, just for a little bit..._

* * *

She woke up, hours later, and she'd surprisingly gotten some good sleep for the visions she'd been given.

Her heart was racing, but still she felt calm, relaxed and wide awake.

"Katie?" Hannah knocked as he walked inside. "Brandon gonna run to the store and grab a few things for dinner. Does lasagna and garlic bread sound alright?"

"Uh yeah," she rubbed her face and yawned. "Could you make sure he gets dish soap too? We're almost out."

"Sure," Hannah smiled and closed the door behind her.

She pulled herself out of bed and stretch, there was a stiffness in her neck and lower back and it ached with every step she took. She opened her closet and quickly changed out of her work uniform and into something a lot more comfortable.

Sweats were her new go to pants at home, and she didn't feel bad about it.

It was almost two o'clock when she walked out through the main part of her apartment, watching Hannah and Brandon share a kiss goodbye before parting ways.

Hannah yawned and walked over to the sink, resuming the dishes.

"Did you have a good nap? You zonked out pretty fast," Hannah asked.

"Yeah, my neck and back are a little a stiff." She said plopping down on the couch, grabbing her mail she'd left on the coffee table before her nap. "Did you get your report card?"

"Yeah. Solid B's and C's like usual." Hannah said softly. "What about you?"

"I made the Dean's list." She said softly.

"Of course you did," Hannah laughed. "You have always been the smart one."

Katie sat that aside, she'd call her parents about that later. They always wanted to be kept in loop, which was nice, she loved how active her parents were in her and her siblings lives.

The next letter was from her grandma and she eagerly opened it. Faith adored her granddaughter, always sending her letters and wanting know exactly how Katie's city experience was going, explicit details included, and most of the time her letters included some sort of gift for her eldest grandchild.

"I got a letter from my nana. She's in Europe on some retreat." She flipped through the pictures with a smile. "Want to see some cool pictures?"

"Ooh which country?" Hannah wiped her hands off and ran over, sitting next to her and looking at the pictures.

"All over. Looks like shes been to Rome, London and Paris so far." She explained. "Ooh how late is the post office open to?"

"It's open until five. Why?" Hannah asked.

"She sent goodies." She stood up. "She said it was too big to get sent to an apartment, so I have to pick it up."

"Can I come?" Hannah asked, writing Brandon a note about where they would be if they weren't back before he was.

"Sure, but bundle up. It's cold." She said grabbing her keys out of the bowl and bundling herself up.

Hannah did so and they locked the apartment behind them, running down the steps excited to see what Faith had sent.

* * *

Ned walked out of Grandview's police station with his acceptance letter in hand, and he couldn't contain his excitement.

He'd gotten into the academy! He couldn't believe it. He'd never been more excited for something in his entire life. Other than Katie, he was always excited for what his future held with Katie.

He would have never thought that a year ago this would be where he was now, let alone four years ago.

Four years ago he was going to college for a supernatural studies degree, but after hearing about a spike in armed robberies just like how his father was murdered, he knew what he had to do. He'd changed his major overnight, made sure his course load wasn't too heavy and graduated in the top 25% of his class.

He'd had a setback with getting into the academy, but he'd finally gotten in. He'd finally started to create his own life away from his 'd finally be able to live on his own.

With Katie.

Definitely with Katie.

* * *

He ran over to the store and practically ran into Melinda, who was carrying a very fancy green vase.

He quickly caught the vase with one hand and Melinda sighed.

"Thank God," Melinda muttered. "That was a fortune. Your mom would have quit because I couldn't have paid her this paycheck."

"It would have been my fault. I wasn't looking where I was running," he said setting it down on the table. "I'm too excited."

"What's got you all excited?" She asked, walking over to the register and checking something in the system.

"I got in," he smiled, handing her the paper.

"Oh Ned," she read the paper and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you. Have you told Jim?"

"You're the first person I've seen. I was coming to tell my mom, but I can see she's not here." He hugged her tightly before taking the paper back.

"No. She went for an... um... early lunch with Tim." She said with a chuckle.

"Did she now?" He laughed. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll stay away from home for a while."

"I like to be helpful most of the time," she answered. "But how about we go out for ice cream? I know you'd rather have some sort of celebration with Katie, like when you were in the basement, but Katie isn't here so you'll have to settle for ice cream until you see her again."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," she laughed. "You satisfy her in ways that douche bag in the city never did and never would have."

"I hope I do," he smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She looked up at him and smiled before grabbing her purse and keys.

"Let's go," she said. "The kids are with Jim at home. So let's go get ice cream and celebrate there."

"Are you sure?" He held the door open for her.

"Ned, you just got accepted into the police academy." She laughed, locking the store behind them "I'm doing it whether you like it or not. It's my job as the mother of your girlfriend to be annoying."

He loved Melinda to death and couldn't wait to tell Jim.

* * *

He arrived at the cemetery empty handed and walked along the path, head hung low as he found the plot.

Here lies Charles A. Banks, beloved father and husband.

"Hi dad," he laid next to the headstone. "How are you doing these day? I'm doing mighty fine. I just got accepted into the police academy, I'm gonna do it dad. I'm finally gonna be a real adult with a real job and real purpose in life." He paused, pulling out the piece of paper from his pocked and setting it next to the headstone. "I have a girlfriend, you actually met her. Katie, Melinda and Jim's daughter. She's the best thing in my life, I don't know what I did to deserve her love. She's too good for me and I promise that I'll treat her right. If I don't, come back and kill me okay?" He laughed and wiped away a fallen tear. "I also promise to make sure to keep the streets safer so what happened to you doesn't happen again to another family. I really do promise both of those things."

He just looked at the sky and smiled, holding back his tears for somewhere more private, more comfortable.

"I love you dad, and I'm sorry I didn't say that enough before you died." He muttered. "I really am sorry for treating you the way I did that day. I never knew you wouldn't come home, that I couldn't give you that last hug goodbye or say I'm sorry to your face. I really am not good with this stuff. Katie is, god, she's so amazing dad. I seriously don't know if I'll ever deserve her."

He almost felt his presence, his hand on his shoulder.

Almost.

But then it was gone as quick as it came, and he was collecting his paper and walking back to his truck.

His phone rang and he jumped about a foot in the air before picking it up.

"Ned Banks, why did I have to hear from my mother about your acceptance!" She squealed. "I am so mad at you right now."

"No you're not," he laughed. "I was just about to call you."

"You better have been," she muttered.

"I promise," he answered, hoping into his truck. "How was work?"

"Boring, but good." She answered. "My nana sent me some really good cookies from France."

"Nice," he smiled, almost picturing her chopping down on one with her hair up and in her home sweats. "What are you wearing Miss. Clancy?"

"Nothing," she purred.

"You're wearing sweats. You always wear sweats at this time of year," he laughed. "Nice try though."

"I miss you," she sighed. "I really do miss your face."

"Well we can always Skype." He replied.

"You blowing me a kiss isn't the same," she muttered.

"We'll be together soon enough. I promise that this weekend I will drive up and see you." He answered.

"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep." She laughed.

"I will keep it Katherine Ann Clancy," he answered. "I will wine and dine you so good you won't know what hit you."

"Well alright then," he could almost picture her grin from ear to ear. "I'll shave my legs for you."

"Silky smooth?" He asked.

"Maybe," she laughed.

"Well maybe I'll just buy you roses," he answered.

"You don't have to buy me anything." She smiled. "Just be here and that's good enough." He smiled softly and turned his car on. "I'm so proud of you Ned. I really am."

"Thank you," he backed out of his parking space and drove off. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and blew him a kiss that he could hear. "See you this weekend?"

"Yes. See you then," he said and the phone call was ended.

He tossed his phone into the seat next to him and smiled.

Katie was going to be the best thing in his life, he could already sense it.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This took so long to put together that I'm kind of ashamed for making you guys all wait, but I don't actually regret it. The love scene was written over a period of days, a sentence here, an emotion there, and it all just fell together perfectly. I'm glad I didn't let myself rush; i wanted it to be perfect (for mine and for all yours' sake, and especially for GhostWhispererFangirl's since I know that writing Ked's canonical first time is kind of huge.) So here we are. Sexy times ahead, ye be warned. ~Meowser**

_I'll shave my legs for you._

That was high on her list of things to do before Ned got here, Katie reflected, hopping into the shower. She was going to go all out; use a sugar scrub, get all the dead skin off, make her legs softer than they'd ever been.

Because she remembered the weighted tone of Ned's voice. She remember the promises they had not quite made and she shivered even standing underneath the warm flow of the water.

This could be so good. They were getting so damn close. Touching, daring, holding.

She'd seen him in such intimate moments.

But she still wanted more.

And she had a feeling that this might be the weekend that that happened. That she finally got her precious, beloved more. That she and Ned Banks became, irrevocably and unforgettably, real.

And she wasn't silly. She didn't think that sex was everything; she didn't think that people who waited had a lesser relationship than those who didn't.

But she knew that she wanted to give Ned Banks her all, show him everything, once and for all declaring herself his. It wasn't about the act itself; it wasn't like she was even a virgin anymore. But she wanted him to see her in those moments, she wanted to tell him that this was his. She was his.

Like she'd always wanted to be.

And to put it a little more bluntly...Katie wanted to jump his bones, and she had a for awhile.

And that was all there was to it.

She wondered idly how many girls before her, how many women, had prepared for a rendezvous like this. How many times a woman had dabbed perfume onto delicate places, wanting to entice her lover.

It had to be billions.

She bit her lip, looking at herself in the mirror, wanting to forgo some makeup because she didn't think much of it would last, but not wanting to be barefaced.

Not completely anyway.

She put on a light coat of lip gloss and then forced herself from the bathroom, knowing that she was done in there, and that if she stayed to reexamine herself she'd just drive herself nuts.

Her hair was up in a loose bun; it looked lazy but it was actually very carefully constructed, and she couldn't wait for Ned to pull out the clips holding it in place.

She felt fake, and she knew that she shouldn't. Every girl, every woman, most guys wanted to look good for their special someone.

There was nothing wrong with primping.

She dropped her towel, pulling out her favorite bra and panties; a matching set from Victoria's Secret; a lacy pink thong and demi bra.

The bra was literally just lace, with no coverage for the nipples.

Katie found herself swallowing, wondering just what exactly Ned's reaction to that would be.

She then pulled on a pair of black leggings, taking a blue tunic from her closet and sliding it on; it was elegant and expensive, a gift from Grandma Faith a few years ago; she didn't wear it much because she liked to save it for special occasions.

If this wasn't a special occasion…

She swallowed, pulling at the neckline to settle it.

She didn't know what was then.

She skipped jewelry, even earrings, because she didn't want to worry about how to best take it off...about when to take it off.

About it falling off.

She shivered a little, wondering what Ned would be bringing for dinner; she'd texted him to say that she didn't want to go out; it was too cold to walk and she didn't want to worry about the car.

And Hannah was on strict instructions to stay with Brandon that night and not come back until Katie texted that it was okay.

Because she loved both of them but she just didn't want to have to think about them. Which, thank god, Hannah had understood, hugging Katie. "Oh, Katie, you have no idea how much fun we have when you're visiting your family and we get this place to ourselves."

Something that Katie hadn't had to know, but thankfully, it meant that Hannah cheerfully left the apartment, letting her have all this time to herself.

Dinner.

She checked the clock, surprised to see how much time had passed; she'd been expecting time to drag but her preparation time had taken longer than expected.

She could begin to actually think about Ned getting here.

Ned hurried from the restaurant, his order held tightly under his arm. Italian was always a good choice; eggplant parmesan and breadsticks; he'd brought a bottle of wine from Grandview because hell, why not live a little?

It's not like a bottle of wine constituted getting drunk and throwing a rager.

Why not?

And Katie drank wine anyway; he knew that her parents had let her since she was sixteen, a glass with Sunday dinner and whatnot.

It would just set the mood, one glass to make them feel good.

If they'd even need it.

He knocked on the door, hands too full to manage the doorbell and then Katie was there, pulling it open, her lips spread in a smile.

And their eyes met, and he felt his heart stop. It was like an electrical current passed between them. It was like time stopped and the smile fell from his face.

Her smile was fading too; this moment was too intense for such a simple thing.

"Ned," she whispered.

"Katie," he returned, voice rough, and then she broke the spell, coughing, pulling the door open wide.

"Well, come in," she said, forcing a laugh; his eyes lingered on her as he passed and damn it, she was wearing leggings and her legs looked amazing; long and lean in the tight black fabric.

And her hips, not quite hidden by the tunic she wore along with them, swaying from side to side as she walked to the kitchen, where she'd set a simple table; candles and a red checked tablecloth.

They unpacked the food, having a slightly inane conversation about what he'd picked; neither was thinking about food, or really caring about it.

He tasted the flavors of the tomato sauce, trying to savor it, trying to care, and Katie was still just looking at him, her eyes big.

They were talking; he wasn't sure about what because this suddenly felt so staged. Like an excuse.

They didn't need an excuse.

He reached over the table to take her hand, winding their fingers together.

"This is lovely, I like this," he said. "Good food, simple clothes. It's nice to know we don't need the restaurant."

She nodded. "I love this. Being able to just spend time like this. To not hurry anything."

"Exactly," Ned whispered. "I just want to...hold this moment."

"Cherish." Katie stated the word. "That's the word you're looking for."

"Maybe it is," he breathed. Their hands were tight together. He loved her tapered, artistic hands. She had calluses; he idly wondered from what as he lifted her fingers to his lips.

She whimpered in the back of her throat when his lips touched her fingertips, pressing a tender kiss to them.

He moved up to her knuckles, letting his lips linger, taking his time, proving to both of them that there was no reason to hurry and he wasn't going to.

"I like your hands," he said honestly.

Flipping so her palm was up, he pressed a kiss on the center of it, hearing her inhale.

"Let's do this," Katie stated, not asking, pulling her hand from his and standing up.

Her hair was long down her back as she started to the bedroom, looking over her shoulder at him to make sure that he was coming, a look in her eyes that burned through him, made him feel like though nothing had changed, everything was different.

He walked forward, quickening his steps, feeling his heartbeat escalating, placing a hand in the doorway in front of her, long arm stopping her.

Her eyes were on him, on his arms, skipping up to his face, lips plump.

He breathed in, and lowered his arms, dipping one arm to swing under her knees and one arm on her back, sweeping her into his arms, scooping her up into his arms, holding her close against his chest.

It was effortless; he found himself goddamn thankful for all those long hours at the gym.

She clung to him, her arm sliding around his neck, eyes glowing. "You're going to be mine, Ned Banks," she breathed. "Everything has changed, yet we're still both the same. You're Ned. I'm Katie."

She leaned forward and their lips met, and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, until she opened up to him and their tongues met, tangling together.

He could feel her breasts arching against his chest, and he kicked her bedroom door open, maneuvering them into the room.

He got them onto the bed, placing her in the middle, moving over her and her eyes were glowing when she reached to grab the hem of her tunic, pulling it over her head.

He felt himself breathing faster, surprised, because she always looked good but he'd never seen or imagined she'd own a bra like that.

It was pure sex. It sent all of his blood rushing to his groin.

It pushed her incredible breasts up, showing them perfectly. And it was all sheer pink lace, meaning that he could see her nipples... and that they were already pebbled, hardened in response to him.

How could he feel anything but lust and possessiveness to know he made that happen?

She was his. From this moment on.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He couldn't bear the thought that he might mess this up.

He couldn't mess this up.

She was gazing at him, waiting for him to make a move and he was still caught in admiration of her; she shifted back to a seated position and grabbed hold of his shirt collar, pulling him down to her.

And they were falling. Through space and time. Through years and years of loving the other but never as truly as they did in these precious, weighed moments.

Their lips met, and his trailed down her neck as the embrace went on. He came to one lacy bra strap and edged it down over her shoulder, nipping at the revealed skin there.

And down. He kept going down.

How they were both still breathing he wasn't this moment was so incredible that it seemed impossible that it was real.

His lips found her breast. He could taste her through the lace of the bra, he found her nipple and pulled it into his mouth.

Yes, this was real.

It felt much too good for it not to be real. Because she was far beyond his wildest dreams. She was arching up to him, trying to meet his every move, as one of his hands settled over her other breast and gently palmed her, weighed her, relished how she felt.

The other hand finally moved around to her back, finding the fastening, undoing it. There were going to be no more barriers between them. None at all.

Never again, or at least that was what Ned fervently hoped.

Katie was shaking her head, pulling back, eyes sparkling as she just managed to keep her bra on for another moment.

"Oh no, Ned Banks, you have some things to take off before I lose any more clothes."

As if he would ever protest that. His fingers went to the buttons on his shirt and it was off in a moment, whipped across the room.

Her gaze followed the progress of his shirt with amusement, until she turned back to face him and all mirth was replaced by pure lust when she saw his bare chest.

"How do you just get better looking?" She moaned. "Do you do anything besides work out?"

She sounded so proud, so pleased. "You are in the best shape you've ever been, and believe me, I remember everything keenly."

He chuckled a little, at the memory of younger Katie, at the thought of her just dissecting him, and suddenly it wasn't funny anymore as she moved forward on the bed, just pushing him until he was laid back, spread out for her, and she was crawling towards him, and oh god, the view was incredible as she slowly straddled him, her lips landing on his, hungry and warm.

His hands went around her, on her back, coming restlessly back to her breasts, feeling everything, all of Katie as their lips met again and again, as their tongues moved together, in a synchronized dance. He pulled her closer, grabbing hold of her perfect ass, each hand a little overwhelmed by how good it felt to do such a motion with Katie. And back up to cup her face, angle them better.

And he finally let his hands drop, fall down; it was finally natural to come to rest at her waist, hook his fingers in the waistband, slowly start to tug her leggings down.

She arched her back, helping him, wiggling her legs, and it was finally thrown away, and he could see every inch of her lean, fucking long, legs, bare and smooth, and their positions switched and he was kissing up her legs, to the tempting pink panties covering something even more tempting.

She was flushed, watching him, waiting for him, moaning as he got closer to his goal. "Um, you should take more off," she said, and he finally pulled back, reluctant, tugging his jeans off, his socks, until he was just in his boxers.

And they were matched again; their lips came together because it was just natural to do that, to kiss again, to reexamine the others' emotions like that, doublecheck that they both really, really wanted this.

Her hands were on his ass, squeezing, holding, gasping and pulling him closer, pressing their hips together.

And finally he was easing her panties down, and god, he loved her ass, and he most definitely spent a few minutes with her on her stomach, and he was just feeling her there, lightly spanking her, just to see how it felt, and she returned the favor when his boxers came off, her hands fierce.

They were kneeling on the bed then, clinging to each other, completely bared to the other, ready to give their all.

His fingers slipped between her thighs and up, and she bit his tongue in her ecstatic acceptance of that choice.

And he was inside her, finding her, teasing her, bringing her closer but she was pulling back, shaking her head.

"Can we try?" She wondered, lips plump from his kiss. "To come together? With you inside me? I know it's unlikely but I want to...I want this to be…"

He was sliding a condom on, shaking his head at her protests. "We've both had other partners recently, it just makes sense," he said, as she reached out and took hold of him, making him gasp, as she smoothed the condom out.

"I don't like these," she whispered, but then lay back, spreading her legs, the look in her eyes one that made him know that she was ready for this. That there had never been a time that she wasn't, on some level, ready to be his.

And he didn't know how to react to that, except to be extremely, eternally grateful that he'd gotten over himself and knew what he was doing now, and he'd never let these moments end.

Katie felt everything come to completion as Ned entered her, and he was big and she hadn't been kidding when she said that he just got better looking because he had muscles in places she hadn't even realized guys could get muscles, but he didn't look like a body builder; they were all…natural looking muscles; they just looked like the by product of a healthy lifestyle and not like he took hormones or was obsessed with his appearance.

His biceps weren't bulging but they were rock hard.

And Katie deeply appreciated every line of definition on every plane of his body, especially the ones below his hip bones, the ones that seemed to literally be pointing down.

And then there was his erection. She shied away from cruder words, because it felt like so much more right now, it felt so goddamn perfect as he arched into her.

She'd held him, for such a brief moment, as she'd smoothed the condom, and he was everything she'd remembered from that day on the beach.

He was more.

She almost wept as he crashed into her again, deepening their connection, filling her, making her feeling like everything would be okay, like life was good and beautiful, because she had found the one guy to make her feel like this and she didn't think she'd ever lose him. She knew that she'd never let herself do so.

That she'd fight. No matter how hard it got.

"I'm closer, Katie, I'm so close," Ned said, almost in apology, and she nodded, shifting her hips, so that the next time he shifted inside her it was better and she felt a new jolt of sensations, and his lips were on hers, his hands were desperately cupping her face and they came, not quite together, but close enough in time that Katie was never sure, afterwards, who came first.

And he was sagging over her, breathing hard, sweaty, warm, strong, holding her close, cradling her.

"I think I love you, Katherine Ann Clancy," he whispered, placing a hot kiss on her neck. "I think I will forever."

"Don't say forever, it'll jinx things," she said. "Besides, I don't want forever. The future doesn't exist. Neither does the past." She licked her lips. "Only now does. I want now, Ned. All of your nows."

"You always have to have the last word," Ned breathed.

"I love you too," she added a few seconds later, realizing she hadn't said it yet.

Their lips met again, and everything was just pretty damn near perfect. For the next few hours at least.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: GhostWhispererFangirl here! Starting to wrap things up :/ Enjoy! Xx Mariah**

* * *

It was the next morning, barely after two when she first woke. He was fast asleep beneath her, her body tucked into his to keep warm. The apartment she lived in didn't have the best insulation or heat.

Someone from the street could be heard yelling about the government spying on everyone. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of Ned's heartbeat to lull her back to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" He muttered.

"Who can with those the homeless guys outside ranting?" She laughed and looked up at him, his eyes barely opening as he looked down at her.

"That's true," he laughed and rubbed her back. "Katie, you're freezing," he grunted as he sat up. "Where's that space heater you were talking about earlier?"

"Hall closet," she replied as she sat up, head against the wall.

She was a sight for his sore eyes.

Here sat the girl he never thought he'd get to love a few months ago completely naked and waiting for him.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'm never gonna go grab that damn thing," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips as he slipped out of bed and into a pair of boxers. He ran into the hallway, the cold air was all around as he opened the closet. "Shit," he muttered and rubbed his arms.

 _It was colder in the hallway then in her room,_ he thought.

He grabbed it from the top shelf and ran back into the room as he heard the bed squeak.

"It's too damn cold in this place," he laughed as he set up the heater and plugged it in. "How old is this thing?"

"Way older than I am," she laughed and pushed off the bed. "There's a trick to it."

"Where did you get this thing?" He asked as she squatted beside her.

"My dad," she smiled and hit the side and it sprung to life. "He was too cheap to let me buy a new one. His words exactly were 'Bug, why buy a new one when we have a perfectly good one sitting the attic'." She mocked his voice and grinned from ear to ear. "I love him too much to say no, but I think it's from back from when he and mom first got married."

"Sounds just like him," he answered and rubbed his hands together. "This is nice, just being with you like this."

"There's an upside, I'm naked." She laughed and kissed him. "Come on, let's get back in bed." She jumped up on the mattress and laid down, stretched out and looked over at him. "You coming?"

"There's an upside to that too," he smiled and climbed on top of her, hands caressing up her hips and over her stomach.

He wanted to feel her skin against his, almost as badly as she was aching for him.

Katie pushed against Ned's chest until she could slide her hands down to the waistband of his boxers. Her hands brushed over the bulge with a playful smirk, and he groaned. She smiled before she tugged on the button and pulled it lose, his erection moving closer her, but not quite free.

She tugged him back down to her, pressing her bare chest against his. His hands settled on her hips, his thumb rubbing circles on the smooth skin of her stomach. She loved the way Ned's hands felt on her.

He kissed her, harder this time. His fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down until he was completely naked.

Kate's eyes grinned when they saw him, completely erect for her. This wasn't the first time she had seen him, but like she had thought before: this was different than the night before.

She bit her lip and then ran her fingers down his length. He closed his eyes and let out a puff of air, licking his lips hungrily. Watching his reaction, she wrapped her hand around him.

"Katie," he gasped and reached for the condom.

"Not this time," she said softly. He looked at her, watching the way she really looked at him."Don't you trust me?"

"Completely," he answered. "Then we'll be fine," he whispered and kissed her, letting out a little groan and his hips started to move in time with her hand. "Katie, fuck Katie. Stop. "

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" He brought her close and kissed her furrowed brow away before he kissed her lips. "Ned, tell me if I did."

"You didn't. It's just… I don't want this to be over before it starts, you know?" He laughed, kissing her again.

He stroked his hands up and down her body, building her into a frenzy. He slipped his fingers between her legs, running them up her soaked folds. She cried out when he slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping.

His thumb rubbed slow circles around her center as he kissed her neck.

He continued to build her up, working her until she fell over the edge, crying his name out.

"That's my girl," he whispered.

"Ned, please," she pleaded and grasped him entirely, bringing him her entrance.

Staring into her eyes, Ned slowly pushed into her, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

A low moan spilled from her lips when she felt him inside of her once again, stretching her in the most delicious way possible. She bit her lip, letting the feelings of being with him again simply wash over her.

He leaned forward then, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and nipping gently as his hips began to move. His thrusts were sharp and quick, stroking deep inside of her.

"Oh God," she gasped and pulled him closer. "Almost Ned, just a little more," she demanded, her hips rising to meet his.

His head ducked and he kissed around the mound of one breast, his tongue tracing the curve of it before his lips closed around her nipple.

Katie moaned then, arching up closer to his mouth as her fingers locked in his hair once again, his hips pushing into her harder.

He moved to her other breast but cupped the one he had just left. Massaging gently, his tongue passed over her opposite nipple before he sucked on the skin directly above her heart, marking her there as well. The fire burned brighter, the heat building within her body in a way that was almost too much to bare. Her hips rolled against his, her fingers clutching at his back as they moved together.

She raked her hands over his back, leaving fresh scratch marks as he moved with her.

He brought his hand up, cupping her cheek and tangling his fingers in her hair. His lips nipped at hers as his hips started moving faster. She matched him, arching further into his broad body as he pumped into her.

She could feel herself careening towards the edge, towards the moment of completion that she needed so badly. His name spilled from her lips again, gasping this time as she tightened around him. Her eyes clashed with his and held as her body throbbed, falling over the edge and climaxing.

He thrust into her again before he felt her body clamp down on his and pull him over with her. He spilled deep inside of her, his lips at her neck

Once again, the only sound in the room was that of their breathing.

Ned rolled onto his back, keeping one hand on her body. He didn't try to pull her towards him but she went anyway, curling up on his chest as her eyes closed.

* * *

It was ten that morning when Hannah surfaced, trudging down the hallway with the smell of bacon luring her.

"Bacon," Hannah groaned. "Hell yes."

"Not yet," Katie slapped her hand away as she flipped each piece again and went to pour her scrambled eggs into the pan.

"How was your night?" Hannah laughed, her fingers tracing up the line of marks on her stomach. "Looks like Ned had fun making sure everyone knows whose woman you are."

"Oh shut up," she muttered and tossed the bacon onto a paper plate. "When did you two get home?"

"Not until late," Hannah answered. "Someone forgot to text me."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." She touched her forehead and cursed softly to herself.

Brandon entered, slowly walking into the kitchen, lured by the smell of fresh food.

"Don't worry, Brandon and I crossed some things off our sex bucket list, didn't we babe?" Hannah laughed.

"Yes," he yawned and kissed her. "We did."

"It was a great night!" Hannah said proudly.

"I'm glad to hear it," she laughed. "I'm glad you two are happy."

"We set a date," Hannah said. "Next October, the fourth."

"Oh Han," she smiled. "That's great."

"So spare me no details to what happened last night," Hannah giggled. "I'll make the coffee because you know I can't cook for my life."

"I'm going to get mail," Brandon sighed and itched his head, leaving quickly.

"It's a long story, and I have to be to work at eleven." She answered. "I'll fill you in after the weekend is over and he's back home."

"Fine," Hannah sighed. "I'm still making coffee. What are you feeling today?"

"Black," she answered.

"Up late?" Hannah giggled.

She yawned and served the eggs on a plate and went grab it just as Hannah swiped it and walked away.

"You already ate all the bacon," she muttered.

"You said you were on a vegan diet this week," Hannah whined and took a bite.

"That was last week," she answered. "Can I have my eggs? You can have Brandon make you some or have cereal. I need my carbs before being on my feet."

"I'm hungry," Hannah pouted. "It's not like I can just whip up scrambled eggs."

"Fine. Whatever," she grabbed her toast as it pooped up and poured herself a cup of coffee, dipping the toast in the beverage and walking away.

Her legs could barely carry her to the bedroom before she sat down with a sigh and took a sip of coffee.

She couldn't go to work feeling light-headed and having empty legs from hunger. They didn't have enough eggs to make more, and she didn't have the cash to go out and buy some. Not until next Monday.

She reached for her phone and dialed her boss, laying Next to Ned with a huff.

"This is Nicole," a woman said after picking up on the second ring.

"Hi Nicole. It's Katie," she sighed. "I'm not feeling to good. My stomach is in knots and my legs are just dead. I'm not gonna be able to come in."

"I know how that feels kiddo," Nicole answered. "I can have your shift covered either by me or one of the other servers. You just get your rest and enjoy some time with that man of yours who came to see you."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll see you on Sunday night for the dinner shift."

"See you then," Nicole replied, and the phone call was ended.

She threw her phone onto a throw pillow on the floor and tucked herself into Ned's arms.

"Not feeling to hot?" Ned whispered.

"No," she answered, pressing deeper into the embrace.

"Did you call in?" He asked, feeling her forehead. "You're a little warm. I bet it's just that ghost you were talking about last night."

"Yeah, I just want rest." She groaned as he sat up, pulling her with him.

"We need to get this ghost crossed over. I"ll help you,"

"Ned," she sighed.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He whispered.

She smiled, feeling her heart grow for him as he watched her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Words can't describe how much I love you for loving every part of me," she told him. "Might as well grab my phone. I need to call my mom about this one."

He grasped the latest iPhone with caution, handing it off to her before grabbing his own.

His mom often got worried if he didn't call her in the morning if he wasn't home, so he thought he better do that, but when Katie lounged back in bed with barely any clothes he had other things on his mind.

"Hey Mom," Katie smiled. "I have a ghostly question to ask you."

He grinned, parting her legs and snaking his way between them.

"I usually have this under control, but this one seeming to be a hassle. She's very strong and I'm talking I am home from work because I feel so off," she explained. "I've never dealt with one this powerful and I need some help pushing through the visions. I have Ned to be with me when we go to the shore where she died."

His eyes raked over the column of her neck, taking in the way her collarbone jutted out from her skin, the curve of her breasts, the dip of her bellybutton…he couldn't decide on where to begin. He wanted to explore every bit of her all at once, and he gotten more of a chance last night, but they were just beginning. Soon he'd have her memorized, and she would him.

He settled on the small opening between her shirt and panties, just below her bellybutton; something about it just called for him to trace it with his tongue.

Katie inhaled a sharp breath as he did, working his way up where he circled her bellybutton once before slowly peeling off the cheap lace she had on. The soft whimpers that he heard from above sent his confidence soaring and he decided to test the waters to see how much he could get away with today. He bit down gently and tugged them down. The way her back arched off the bed told him she definitely liked that. A lot.

"Yeah mom, I tried that." She gasped slightly as his lips touched her thigh, closing her eyes. "I also passed out because of one vision."

When he looked up to her, she was staring back down at him, her warm brown eyes captivated by his every move, egging him on to see how far he'd go with a simple smile. It was a challenge he'd take on any day, especially with her mom on the phone. Their eyes remained locked in a heated stare as he continued to lower his face further and further down her body until his chin brushed up against her folds.

His tongue jutted out from the corner of his mouth as her leg twitched in anticipation.

"That's a good idea," she answered. "I gotta go though."

He leaned forward, sliding his palms up the inside of her calves. He had to taste her. She groaned as he lowered his face just mere inches away from her, his breath ghosting over her skin, which caused her to squirm beneath him. The warmth and heady scent of her arousal invaded his senses, and he felt his head get foggy as he reveled in it. When he looked back up her body, he found that she was watching him intently, both hands on her stomach as she watched him, phone pressed to her ear.

"On the phone with your mom," he grinned. "How incredibly naughty of you."

"Yeah, Ned's right here." She gasped slightly as he index finger spread over her arousal. She closed her eyes and her free hand grasped his hair. "He'll be with me the entire time." Then his mouth was on her, mimicking the steady rhythm he'd watched her use as she pleasured herself last night, alternating between circling her center and flicking it rapidly back and forth with the tip of his tongue. "He's-oh okay. I need to let you go. I'll call you back. Love you." She pressed the phone to the pillow and moaned loudly, aching her back off the bed. "Ned, oh God."

The sound of his name on her lips, needy and wanton, stroked his ego and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his smug face.

The image of the way her facial features contorted and the primal sounds that escaped her lips as she worked herself would be branded into his mind forever. But this by far put any fantasy or wet dream he'd ever had about her to shame.

Her hips bucked against his face and he had to wrap his arms around her thighs in an attempt to restrain her. He felt her legs start to tremble and her breathing shallow as he continued to work her over with his tongue, dipping the tip of it into her heated core when her fingertips curled into his hair. The muscles of his neck and back were starting to protest from the awkward position he was in, but he couldn't care less; he was her man on a mission.

When she began to mutter a mix of curse words and his name under her breath, her hips rolling in tandem with his face, he knew she was close. He released his hold from one of her thighs and as he began to ease a finger in and out her in time with the flickering of his tongue against her bundle of nerves.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She yelled. "Ned, oh god. Yes. Right there."

Her walls contracted around his finger and he greedily sucked her clit into his mouth as a flood of warmth radiated from her center. She collapsed onto the bed, grasping the bed sheets with a happy sigh, and Ned looked up at her, but she just waved him off and laughed. He watched her as a lazy grin tugged at the corners of her mouth and he sat back onto his haunches as he licked his chin clean. She laid there motionless, the only indication that she was even still alive was the slight rise and fall of her breasts. He carefully gathered her up into his arms and held her close, cradling her head in his hand and tipping it back slightly to capture her lips in a slow, leisurely kiss.

When she seemed to have regained her composure, she pulled back from his lips and placed one last quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"That was great," a muffled sound of her mom's laughter came from the pillow.

"OH God, I never hung up on her." She cried and pressed her face into his chest as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hi Mel," he said uneasily.

"Hi Ned," Melinda laughed. "Your mother and I send our love from the store. That was a great performance on your part, Jim would be proud of you."

"He told you about that deal we made, didn't he?" He laughed. "God, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for making her scream for you," Melinda replied and he could just see the grin on her face. "Just make sure she crosses that ghost over before you come home, okay?"

"I'll do that," he smiled. "Tell my mom I said hello."

"I will," Melinda replied. "Have a good day Ned."

He pressed the red button and set her phone down on the bed.

"Kill me now," she laughed. "Ugh my mom and your mom heard all of that."

"Don't worry." He smiled. "She wasn't at all mad or freaked out, mostly happy and praising me."

"Oh shut up," she smiled up at him. "You're cocky bastard, you know."

"You love it," he kissed her again and jumped out of bed. "Come on, we've got a ghost to crossover."

"So eager," she muttered and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet and kiss her once more. "It'll fade."

"Never," he smiled, opening his arms and letting her walk right into them

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and he pulled her in close and buried his face in her hair. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips touch her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her. It felt so good, so impossibly good, that she knew she wouldn't be the first to let go.


End file.
